venganza en la carretera
by darkKney
Summary: Bella es una chica con 2 vidas: en una timida y con problemas, en la otra la reina de la carretera en busca de venganza...que pasara cuando aparezca Edward y se entere de lo que quiere hacer, le dejara conseguir lo que quiere?- TODOS HUMANOS ExB ExR AxJ
1. Prefació

**Prefacio **

Hoy es sábado por la noche y me encuentro en mi pueblo natal, Forks, en estos momentos me dirijo al que puede ser el final de mi vida o la muerte de cualquier otro ser de este mundo.

La razón por la que estoy aquí, en este pequeño pueblo rumbo a lo que puede ser mi muerte es, venganza.

Ellos me lo han quitado todo y ahora soy yo la que se lo va a quitar a ellos.

He llegado al punto de encuentro, aquí es donde empieza mi vida secreta, donde nadie sabe mi nombre, mi edad ni siquiera donde vivo o quien soy. Aquí todo el mundo me conoce por: dar**kK**ney o **K,** por una chica atrevida, la dueña de la noche.

La gente me deja pasar y aparcar, mi fabuloso coche, un Nissan 350Z color blanco, negro y amarillo. Y ahora viene la mejor parte-nótese el sarcasmo-. Es cuando bajo de mi coche y la gente se me queda mirando.

Me acerco a Ben, el chico que lleva las carreras ilegales, el que me llevara hasta ellos.

- Hola Ben- le saludo.

- ¿Que tal K?- Ben es uno de mis mejores amigos, el junto con su novia Ángela son los únicos que saben quien soy en realidad, y porque hago esto. Pero entienden porque quiero guardar el anonimato, y en estos momentos nunca me llaman por mi nombre original.

- Bien, ¿Qué hay para hoy?- necesito saber contra quien voy a competir.

- A quien esperabas K, ten mucho cuidado, no quiero verte en el hospital- me dijo Ben podía notar la preocupación en su voz, y después señalo hacia un Nissan Skyline negro y azul. Al dueño de mi rabia y mi dolor.

- gracias.- le contesto mientras me alejo.

Miro a mi alrededor y me encuentro con una mirada llena de dolor y preocupación. _Lo siento_ dije mentalmente, _no hay otra solución._

Me subo a mi coche y me encamino a la línea de salida. Me preparo una vez mas mentalmente, y espero a que la adrenalina recorra mis venas cuando den la salida.

Nunca falla, empieza la cuenta atrás: tres, dos, uno, ya. Y la adrenalina me invade por completo, olvidándome de todo a mi alrededor, solo existe mi coche y yo, hechos uno solo. Nos fundimos para conseguir la victoria.

Mis ojos se nublan por completo y solo me dejan ver la meta, el camino por el que debo ir, mi mente no tiene que dar señales a mi cuerpo para tirar adelante, este lo hace por si mismo, piso el acelerador y mis manos cambian de marchas en el momento indicado, en el segundo perfecto, para tener ventaja sobre mi contrincante. No escucho nada a mi alrededor, solo el sonido de mi corazón que difumina con el motor de mi coche y hacen un solo sonido, el sonido mas preciado por mi, el sonido de la paz y la venganza a la vez. El único sonido que hace que no sea yo, sino K…

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_olaaaa!! =) _

_bueno este es mi primer fic _

_aqui os dejo el prefació de la historia espero que os guste ^^_

___angel of darkness___


	2. nuevos amigos

**1. nuevos amigos**

**Bella POV**

Hola mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, Bella para los amigos, y tengo 20 años.

Soy una chica bastante simple, tengo el pelo marrón con reflejos caobas y ojos color chocolate.

Llevo dos años viviendo en este pueblo, sin nadie más en mi vida que yo. Mis padres fueron asesinados cuando tenia apenas 10 años, no tengo muchos recuerdos de ellos. Solo se que una noche tuvieron que irse y no volvieron.

Tengo un hermano mayor, Emmet Swan de 24 años, que siempre a cuidado de mi, a sido mi padre, mi hermano y mi amigo, siempre a estado ahí para mi. Por eso en estos momentos no puedo fallarle. Ahora la que tiene que luchar por los dos soy yo.

Mi hermano se encuentra en el hospital, en coma, desde hace dos meses y medio, por culpa de los asesinos de mis padres.

Ahora me estoy dirigiendo rumbo a la universidad donde estudio artes graficas. Se que sonara raro, pero normalmente soy una chica sin mucha vida social, me gusta estar metida en mi mundo, en mis libros y me gusta ir a la universidad. Allí tengo pocos amigos pero verdaderos.

Aparco mi coche, un Ford Fiesta negro, y me dirijo hacia mi primera clase. En clases suelo sentarme sola, como ya he dicho con anterioridad no suelo tener mucha vida social, y la gente me ve como un bicho raro, un ratón de biblioteca y no se acercan a mi.

Acaba de entrar mi pesadilla con piernas, el profesor Banner, el profesor de matemáticas. Antes de que pueda sentarse pican a la puerta y por ella entra el chico mas perfecto que jamás e visto.

- Adelante, usted tiene que ser el señor Cullen verdad?- pregunta el profesor al chico.

-si, señor. El mismo.- el chico abre la puerta por completo dejando al descubierto su cuerpo de dios enfundado en unos pantalones tejanos desgastados y una camiseta verde ceñida a su cuerpo. Junto con unas converse del mismo tono.

- muy bien señor Cullen, preséntese a la clase.- eso es muy del señor Banner, hacértelo pasar lo peor posible.

- hola, mi nombre es Edward Cullen, tengo 20 años y me acabo de mudar a Forks.- dijo el chico mientras se pasa una mano por su desordenado pelo.

-muy bien, puede sentarse al lado de la señorita Swan- dice señalándome.

El chico empieza a caminar hacia mi mesa, rápidamente recojo mis cosas de su sitio. Miro al frente, casi nunca tengo compañero de mesa y la verdad no se que decirle.

- hola- dice su dulce voz, en tono bajo.

- hola- le contesto notando al momento como mis mejillas se tornan de un suave rojo.

-me llamo Edward Cullen tu eres…- pero que tonta soy, como no le he dicho mi nombre?, _tonta Bella, cuando no conoces a alguien una se presenta!!_

- Bella Swan- por fin me digne a mirarle, tenia una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, que no pude hacer otra cosa que devolvérsela. Y por fin me fije en sus rasgos, unos bonitos ojos esmeraldas que me miraban fijamente y me hicieron sonrojar todavía mas. Y un desordenado cabello de un tono cobrizo que nunca antes había visto.

Llevábamos un rato aguantando la mirada del otro, intentando encontrar algo en el otro, cuando no pude mas y tuve que romper esa magnifica conexión.

- es un placer conocerte- me dijo mientras el también se giraba hacia el frente de la clase y me miraba de reojo.

Me pase el resto de la clase mirando de reojo a mi nuevo compañero de mesa, no me podía creer que yo tuviera a mi lado ni nada mas ni nada menos que aun dios griego. Normalmente no me enteraba demasiado sobre esta asignatura pero en el día de hoy, creo que no me entere de nada, únicamente tenia ojos para Edward, me fije en cada detalle de su cuerpo.

Al fin la hora acabo. Estaba recogiendo las cosas y metiéndolas en mi mochila cuando volví a escuchar su voz:

-esto…Bella...- se escuchaba nervioso así que me gire para encararlo, y lo vi bastante avergonzado.

- ¿si?

- me podrías ayudar a encontrar mi siguiente clase-me dijo mirando el suelo, se veía tan mono-es que…mis hermano se llevaron el mapa y no se como llegar.

-cla-claro, yo te …acompaño- ¿porque tartamudeaba?- ¿Dónde te toca?

- em…tecnología-dijo mirando un papel.

- que suerte…a mi, también…me toca- dije poniendo la mejor sonrisa que fui capaz, ya que en ese momento estaba ablando con el chico mas sexy de todo el instituto, y los nervios me estaban matando.

Acabe de recoger las cosas y salimos de la clase. La mañana fue bastante parecida, llegábamos a una clase y el profesor hacía que se sentara junto a mí, _esto me pasa por ser una antisocial_. Teníamos todas las clases juntas, y de vez en cuando nos hacíamos preguntas sobre cosas triviales.

A la hora del almuerzo nos dirigimos a la cafetería, me dirigí hasta la mesa que compartía con Ang y Ben, cuando llegue me encontré que hoy había más ocupantes.

- hola- dije un poco confusa al ver tanta gente.

- hey, Edward como te ha ido?- pregunto una de las chicas. Era pequeña, con finas facciones como un duende, pelo corto, negro y con cada punta para un lado.

- maldita duendecillo, ¿me preguntas como me ha ido? ¿Después de robarme el mapa y salir corriendo?-no me gusto mucho la cara que puso, parecía bastante enfadado.

-que querías que me perdiera?-pregunto haciendo un puchero.

Edward suspiro pesadamente y se sentó junto a mi.

-eres imposible-dijo de forma derrotada.

- lo se, no vas a presentarnos a tu amiga?- esta chica parecía bastante hiperactiva.

- oh, si perdón – me dijo con una sonrisa- Alice, esta es mi salvadora Bella Swan, Bella esta es mi hermana duendecillo Alice Cullen- dijo y dejo escapar una pequeña risa.

- encantada Bella- dijo la chica estirando la mano.

- Bella, el chico rubio que hay al lado, es su novio, Jasper Hale- dijo señalando a un joven de ojos azules y pelo color miel.-y por ultimo la rubia, es su hermana gemela Rosalie Hale.- la verdad parecían unos dioses todas, la chica rubia tenia un cuerpo de envidia y por lo que se veía era una chica muy simpática ya que me dedico una hermosa sonrisa.- chicos ella es Bella.

- encantada- dije mientras les miraba.

-igualmente- dijeron.

- Bella no nos vas a presentar, después de llevar 2 años aguantándote ahora te olvidas de nosotros, muy bonito- dijo Ang con falsa indignación.

- esta bien, supongo que al único que no conocéis es a Edward Cullen, mi compañero de mesa en todas las asignaturas- dije con una risa, y note como los Cullen me miraban con un poco de confusión pero seguí – Angela, Ben este es Edward Cullen, Edward estos son mis mejores amigos Angela Webber y su novio Ben Cheney.

- encantados- dijeron la pareja al unísono mientras intentaban parar de reír.

- nos estamos perdiendo algún chiste?- pregunto Alice mirándonos intrigada.

-si la verdad es que si- dijo Ben- veras, compartir mesa con Bella es algo que parece asustar a los alumnos de esta universidad. Siempre a estado sola en todas sus clases, incluso al principio en la cafetería.

-siempre hacemos bromas respeto a eso, Bella se sienta con alguien y por alguna extraña razón dejan de hacerlo, se van del centro, cambian de horarios…- continuo narrando Ang.

-al principio creía que era por mi culpa, que olía mal o alguna extraña razón que yo no sabía, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que yo no era la culpable sino mi hermano- dije con algo de pena al final- le tenían miedo.

Angela y Ben dejaron de reír al escuchar mi tono de voz y se quedaron serios mirándome con preocupación.

-Oh- fue lo único que pudieron decir los Cullen, se fueran reído si yo fuera estado de mejor humor.

- estas bien?- pregunto Alice, se notaba preocupada.

- eh…si, lo siento- dije bajando la cabeza.- es solo que…-pero no pude seguir las lagrimas caían de mis ojos sin mi consentimiento.

Al poco tiempo pude sentir dos brazos a mi alrededor y una mano sobre mi cabello acariciándome.

- tranquila Bella, todo saldrá bien- me decía Angela-no llores por favor, nos partes el corazón Bella.

-vamos pequeña- Ben me sentó en su regazo mientras me abrazaba y Angela me limpiaba las lagrimas que caían por mis mejillas.- pronto despertara y volverás a tener a tu hermano. Ahora no llores mas…enséñanos esa sonrisa tuya-oh, Ben que aria yo sin vosotros.

Intente sonreír y dejar las lagrimas de lado y poco a poco lo conseguí.

Cuando levante la cara me encontré con cinco personas mirándome fijamente con preocupación y tristeza en sus caras.

-lo..siento- dije mientras evitaba que las lagrimas volvieran a salir de mis ojos

-tranquila, no pasa nada…-dijo Alice quien parecía apunto de llorar-pero nos puedes decir ¿que te pasa?...a lo mejor podemos ayudar

Angela me miro con la pregunta "¿puedo decirles porque estas así? están sufriendo viéndote llorar" escrita en su cara. Asentí en su dirección con una pequeña sonrisa.

-chicos-dijo Angela, todos los Cullen se giraron en su dirección- veréis…- se quedó callada, no sabia como seguir. Así que acabe yo.

- mi hermano esta en coma desde hace 2 meses por un accidente de coche…siempre a sido como un padre, aparte de un hermano y mi mejor amigo-me calle y baje la mirada- mis padres murieron… cuando…cuando yo era muy pequeña y el a sido quien me a …cuidado siempre. No sabemos si va a despertar-dije sollozando y tirándome de nuevo contra el pecho de Ben. Quien me abrazo y me meció.

-lo-lo siento- dijo Alice con lagrimas por sus mejillas.

_Bella como eres así, acabas de contarles tu vida a unas personas que no conoces y encima todo las estas haciendo sufrir. Estas haciendo sufrir a los que pueden ser tus amigos-_pensé. Tenia razón, tengo que ser fuerte, siempre lo e sido, ahora deja de hacer sufrir a estas personas.

Sentí como me llenaba de fuerza, por mis padres y por mi hermano, estoy cumpliendo mi venganza, iré a por ellos y los destrozare. Pero tengo que ser fuerte, _¿como pretendes conseguir lo que deseas si no tienes fuerza?_- me pregunte a mi misma.

Levante la mirada, limpie las ultimas lagrimas de mis mejillas y dije:

- no se preocupen, solo es que a veces lo recuerdo y lo hecho de menos, por cierto Ang- me gire para encararla- ¿me acompañarías esta tarde al hospital?

Angela me sonrío mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-por supuesto que si

Sonreí por su respuesta.

- desto…Bella-me gire para ver a Edward mirándome

-¿si?

- veras, mi padre es medico y tal vez pueda ayudar a tu hermano- me dijo mientras Alice asentía.

-no creo que pueda ayudar, esta en coma-dije un poco triste.

-no pierdes nada, puede ir a verle- me dijo Alice regalándome una sonrisa.

-como queráis, mi hermano esta en el hospital de Forks habitación 350.- conteste, no podía negarles nada. Aparte tenían razón tal vez pudiera haber una solución.

-Genial, se lo diremos a papa, trabaja en ese hospital- dijo Alice- pasaremos esta tarde a hacerle una visita.

- chicos tenemos que ir a clase- dijo Ben.

Se nos estaba haciendo tarde para nuestra próxima clase así que tuvimos que correr un poco para llegar a tiempo.

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Edward POV**

Hola mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen, tengo 20 años. Mi pelo es de un extraño cobrizo y mis ojos son verdes.

Ayer llegue al que será mi hogar durante una buena temporada, Forks. El motivo por el que nos hemos mudado a sido por el trabajo de mi padre, es doctor y le han asignado este hospital, es un pueblo bastante lluvioso.

Mis padres, Carlisle y Esme Cullen, han comprado una gran casa para todos nosotros. Tengo una hermana melliza de pelo negro, facciones finas y ojos azules. Aunque parezca raro también vivimos con Rosalie y Jasper Hale, que es el novio de mi hermana. Ellos son gemelos y son rubios con ojos azules, viven con nosotros son como nuestros hermanos, al menos para mi.

Ahora me estoy voy rumbo a la universidad donde empezaré a estudiar artes graficas.

Aparco mi coche, un Volvo plateado, y junto a mis hermanos me dirijo hacia secretaria donde nos dirán las clases. Cuando llegamos una mujer regordeta con gruesas lentes nos mira.

- hola, somos los Cullen y los Hale, veníamos para saber nuestros horarios y nuestras clases.

- Hola, emmm… si esperar un momentito- nos contesto mientras buscaba por su escritorio, encontró lo que buscaba- aquí tienen, pero creo que no hay mapas para todos, lo siento- dijo haciendo una mueca.

- no se preocupe- dije.

Salimos de allí y me dirigí hacia mi primera clase seguido por mis hermanos, cuando llegue, cogieron el mapa y se fueron corriendo dejándome a mi sin ninguna referencia, _maldita duendecillo-_ pensé antes de picar

Mire dentro de la clase y pude ver que ya estaba el profesor apunto de sentarse, piqué y abrí la puerta.

- Adelante, usted tiene que ser el señor Cullen verdad?- me pregunto el profesor

-si, señor. El mismo.- dije mientras abría la puerta por completo y entraba.

- muy bien señor Cullen, preséntese a la clase.- ouch! Odio ser el centro de atención.

- hola, mi nombre es Edward Cullen, tengo 20 años y me acabo de mudar a Forks.- dije mientras me pasaba una mano por el pelo debido a los nervios, no estaba acostumbrado a ser muy popular y era bastante vergonzoso.

-muy bien, puede sentarse al lado de la señorita Swan- me dijo señalando hacia una chica, si se podía llamar así a un ángel, de cabellos marrones y ojos chocolate.

Camine hacía mi nueva mesa.

- hola- dije, no podía estar una hora con una chica preciosa y no saludarla siquiera.

- hola- me contesto y se ruborizó.

-me llamo Edward Cullen tu eres…- dije, quería saber su nombre, a lo mejor me era de ayuda para encontrar mis siguientes clases.

- Bella Swan-dijo mientras me miraba y posaba sus ojos color chocolate en los míos.

Llevábamos un rato aguantando la mirada del otro, intentando encontrar algo en el otro y rompió la conexión.

- es un placer conocerte- dije mientras me giraba al frente y la miraba de reojo, era imposible no hacerlo, era preciosa.

Me fue casi imposible concentrarme en la clase, cada vez que podía miraba de reojo y la miraba, sus hermosos ojos, su sonrojo, era tan perfecta…

Al fin la hora acabo. Tenía que decirle si me podía indicar el camino a mi siguiente clase.

-esto…Bella...- no sabía que decirle.

- ¿si?

- me podrías ayudar a encontrar mi siguiente clase-dije mirando al suelo, sabía que si la miraba no podría seguir de forma coherente, aunque ahora tampoco es que lo estuviera haciendo muy bien-es que…mis hermano se llevaron el mapa y no se como llegar.

-cla-claro, yo te …acompaño-contesto- ¿Dónde te toca?

- em…tecnología-dije mirando mi horario.

- que suerte…a mi, también…me toca- contesto sonriendo.

Acabo de recoger las cosas y salimos de la clase. La mañana fue bastante parecida, llegábamos a una clase y el profesor hacía que se sentara junto a ella. Teníamos todas las clases juntas, y de vez en cuando nos hacíamos preguntas sobre cosas triviales.

A la hora del almuerzo nos dirigimos a la cafetería, y busque a mi familia que estaba en una mesa junto con una pareja.

- hola- dijo Bella, parecía confusa.

- hey, Edward como te ha ido?- pregunto Alice

- maldita duendecillo, ¿me preguntas como me ha ido? ¿Después de robarme el mapa y salir corriendo?-estaba enfadado.

-que querías que me perdiera?-pregunto haciendo un puchero.

Suspire y me senté junto a Bella, no podía alejarme de ese poder que tenia sobre mi.

-eres imposible-dije.

- lo se, no vas a presentarnos a tu amiga?.

- oh, si perdón – dije sonriente- Alice, esta es mi salvadora Bella Swan, Bella esta es mi hermana duendecillo Alice Cullen- dije mientras me reía.

- encantada Bella- dijo mi hermana estirando la mano.

- Bella, el chico rubio que hay al lado, es su novio, Jasper Hale y por ultimo la rubia, es su hermana gemela Rosalie Hale.- dije mientras los señalaba-chicos ella es Bella.

- encantada- dijo.

-igualmente- dijeron.

- Bella no nos vas a presentar, después de llevar 2 años aguantándote ahora te olvidas de nosotros, muy bonito- dijo la chica que no conocía.

- esta bien, supongo que al único que no conocéis es a Edward Cullen, mi compañero de mesa en todas las asignaturas- dijo con una risa – Angela, Ben este es Edward Cullen, Edward estos son mis mejores amigos Angela Webber y su novio Ben Cheney.

- encantados- dijeron la pareja al unísono mientras intentaban parar de reír.

- nos estamos perdiendo algún chiste?- pregunto Alice intrigada.

-si la verdad es que si- dijo Ben- veras, compartir mesa con Bella es algo que parece asustar a los alumnos de esta universidad. Siempre a estado sola en todas sus clases, incluso al principio en la cafetería.

-siempre hacemos bromas respeto a eso, Bella se sienta con alguien y por alguna extraña razón dejan de hacerlo, se van del centro, cambian de horarios…- continuo narrando Ang.

-al principio creía que era por mi culpa, que olía mal o alguna extraña razón que yo no sabía, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que yo no era la culpable sino mi hermano- dijo Bella con pena, dolor- le tenían miedo.

Angela y Ben dejaron de reír se quedaron serios mirándola con preocupación.

-Oh- fue lo único que pudimos decir.

- estas bien?- pregunto Alice, estaba preocupada.

- eh…si, lo siento- dijo bajando la cabeza.- es solo que…-lagrimas empezaron a bañar su rostro. No podía ver a un ser divino llorar, quise abrazarla, pero era casi una desconocida.

Al poco tiempo Ben y Angela se levantaron y hicieron lo que yo me moría por hacer consolarla.

- tranquila Bella, todo saldrá bien- decía Angela-no llores por favor, nos partes el corazón Bella.

-vamos pequeña, pronto despertara y volverás a tener a tu hermano. Ahora no llores mas…enséñanos esa sonrisa tuya-se notaba que estos eran buenos amigos y se preocupaban por ella.

Verla en ese estado me ponía mal cuerpo, solo quería consolarla, me preocupaba.

-lo..siento- dijo.

-tranquila, no pasa nada…-dijo Alice apunto de llorar-pero nos puedes decir ¿que te pasa?...a lo mejor podemos ayudar

-chicos-dijo Angela me gire para verla- veréis…

- mi hermano esta en coma desde hace 2 meses por un accidente de coche…siempre a sido como un padre, aparte de un hermano y mi mejor amigo-siguió Bella y bajo la mirada- mis padres murieron… cuando…cuando yo era muy pequeña y el a sido quien me a …cuidado siempre. No sabemos si va a despertar-dijo, pobrecita esta sufriendo, tal vez mi padre pueda hacer algo.

-lo-lo siento- dijo mi hermana llorando.

De un momento a otro cambio su expresión y se recompuso, se limpio las ultimas lagrimas y dijo:

- no se preocupen, solo es que a veces lo recuerdo y lo hecho de menos, por cierto Ang ¿me acompañarías esta tarde al hospital?

Angela asintió.

-por supuesto que si

Sin duda tenía que decirle esto a mi padre, ella necesitaba ayuda y a lo mejor puede tenerla.

- desto…Bella-se giro para mirarme.

-¿si?

- veras, mi padre es medico y tal vez pueda ayudar a tu hermano- dije.

-no creo que pueda ayudar, esta en coma-dijo con una tristeza que me rompió el corazón.

-no pierdes nada, puede ir a verle- dijo Alice, ella como yo quería ayudarla en su felicidad.

-como queráis, mi hermano esta en el hospital de Forks habitación 350.- contesto.

-Genial, se lo diremos a papa, trabaja en ese hospital- dijo Alice- pasaremos esta tarde a hacerle una visita.

- chicos tenemos que ir a clase- dijo Ben.

Se nos estaba haciendo tarde para nuestra próxima clase así que tuvimos que correr un poco para llegar a tiempo.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_olaaa!! =)_

_aki pongo el primer capitulo espero vuestras opiniones!^^_

___angel of darkness___


	3. la voz de mi decisión

_aviso: los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mia_

_espero que os guste ^^_

_

* * *

  
_

**2. la voz de mi decisión.**

**Bella POV**

Cuando llegue a mi casa me fui a la ducha, dentro de una hora y media Angela estaría en el hospital esperándome.

Puse el agua caliente y espere a que saliera mientras ponía música en mi móvil, me metí a la ducha e intente relajarme mientras escuchaba la música retumbar en el lavabo.

Después de diez minutos de relajación decidí salir, me lié en una toalla y fui directa al armario, saque unos pantalones negros de pitillo junto con una camiseta amarilla con una cara sonriente, era la preferida de Em, y mis converse amarillas.

Me cepille el pelo dejándolo suelto y me puse una diadema negra. Me maquille ligeramente.

Baje a la cocina y mire el reloj, me faltaban 30 minutos así que me prepare un sándwich y me senté en la mesa para comérmelo, mire la cocina, el comedor, la casa estaba tan vacía…nunca me acostumbraría a esto. Me acabé la comida lo antes posible, no podía estar ni un segundo mas en esa casa, tan grande, tan sola…

Me dirigí hacia el hospital y aparque el coche, volví a mirar el reloj todavía faltaban 10 minutos para que llegara Ang. Salí del coche y me senté en un banco en las puertas del hospital, saque mi libro favorito, Cumbres borrascosas, y empecé a leer.

No se cuanto tiempo llevaba leyendo cuando escuche como me llamaban a lo lejos, levante mi mirada del libro y busque, pero no encontré a nadie. Volví de nuevo la vista a mi libro y me volvieron a llamar _Bella_, levante la vista y tampoco encontré a nadie.

Me estaba volviendo loca, tenia que ser eso ¿verdad?

Volví a mi lectura cuando…

_- Bella por favor contesta, tienes que oírme lo se!_- quien era?, a mi alrededor no había nadie, definitivamente me estaba volviendo loca. Pero aun así mis instintos me dijeron que contestara y lo hice…

- quien eres?- no sabia a quien hablarle pero aun así las palabras salieron de mis labios.

- _pronto estaré contigo pequeñaja , lo prometo_- pequeñaja?, el único que me llamaba así era él,…no, definitivamente me había vuelto loca, acababa de escuchar la voz de mi hermano…

- Hola Bella- me saludo Angela, pero yo seguía en shock.- Bella? Bella, estas bien?- me pregunto pasándome la mano por delante de la cara.

- ehmm, si…claro, vamos- me levante y guarde mi libro en el bolso.

Nos dirigimos hasta la habitación de mi hermano y allí estaba él, mi gran oso, tumbado en una cama lleno de tubos y agujas, rodeado de maquinas…

Me acerque a su lado y le cogí de la mano haciendo un poco de presión en esta, las lagrimas salieron sin mi permiso y me deje caer sobre su cuerpo.

Angela se acerco y me abrazo dándome valor para seguir adelante, queriendo darme protección y cuidado consiguiendo un poco de este.

A veces pensaba en las personas a mi alrededor, pensaba en mis amigos y en el gran apoyo que han sido siempre para mi. Pero también pensaba en la seguridad que sentía con ellos y no parecía sentirme completa, siempre era como si faltara un pedazo de mi que estaba solo y alejado del resto, esperando ser protegido por otra persona que no aparecía.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve llorando ni siquiera se cuando se abrió la puerta y entraron todas esas personas, solo se que de un momento a otro sentí otros brazos cogiéndome y otorgándome la seguridad que necesitaba, y entonces llore como nunca lo había hecho.

No sabía en brazos de quien estaba, ni siquiera si era conocido o no, pero su olor dulce y masculino hizo que me tranquilizara y sus brazos me dieron el mayor confort jamás descubierto. Seque mis lagrimas y subí mi cara para poder verle.

Me encuentro con dos ojos color esperanza que me llenan el corazón. Hay algo en su cara que no quiero ver preocupación, dolor, tristeza…No quiero verle mal y aunque sus labios dibujen una sonrisa no llena sus ojos, su rostro. Es como un ángel, pero un ángel triste. Me envuelve con sus brazos. Solo me abraza y me llena de luz. En un momento mis ojos dejan de doler, mis labios se curvan para arriba y él se separa de mi. Me mira y cuando lo hace, veo como sus ojos brillan de alegría y que brillan como estrellas en el lugar oscuro donde estoy.

- Edward?- pregunto aun sin comprender como a llegado junto a mi. Asiente.

Miro a mi alrededor y encuentro seis personas mirándome con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

- Bella- me dice Edward- este es mi padre Carlisle Cullen- me dice mientras señala a un hombre rubio de bonitos ojos azules.

- hola dr. Cullen

- hola Bella- me saluda mientras me estrecha la mano- mis hijos me han dicho si me podía pasar por aquí.

-s-si…este es mi hermano Emmet Swan – dije señalando la cama- esta en coma desde hace dos meses y medio.

En ese momento me gire para ver a las demás personas Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Angela. Me acerco a la cama de mi hermano, le cojo la mano y le presento a mis nuevos amigos.

- Em, estos son mis nuevos amigos Alice y Edward Cullen, y Jasper y Rosalie Hale y el doctor Cullen.

Me fije en mis amigos que me miraban con una sonrisa que infundía valor. Pero hubo un rostro que llamo mi atención, Rose, sus ojos brillaban pero no era por las lagrimas, su sonrisa era la mas sincera de todas y no tenia ojos nada mas que para mi hermano.

-bueno Bella, con tu permiso voy a hacerle a tu hermano unas cuantas pruebas- me dijo.

- claro dr. Cullen.

- chicos que os parece si nos vamos a tomar un café y nos conocemos mejor?- pregunto Alice. Todos asentimos.

Salimos del hospital y me dirigí a mi coche.

- Bella donde vas?- pregunto Alice.

- a mi coche-conteste- porque?

- a por nada, creí que vendrías con nosotros....

-aah, - fue todo lo que pude decir.

-donde nos recomiendas que vayamos…somos nuevos en el pueblo y no conocemos muchos sitios- me dijo con voz avergonzada.

-vamos a Twilight – conteste, era mi sitio favorito, hacían muy buenos cafés- seguidme.

- de acuerdo- me contesto con una sonrisa.

Me subí a mi coche, y me dirigí hacia la cafetería, seguida de cerca por Edward en un bonito Volvo plateado, y por Ang en su Ibiza blanco. Nos estacionamos y bajamos del coche.

- vaya Bella, bonito lugar – me dijo Jasper

- si, es mi lugar favorito- sonreí.

Entramos e hicimos nuestro pedido, yo pedí un chocolate con nata, Rose un zumo, Ali un té y Ang y los chicos café.

- bueno Bella…-comenzó Alice- cuéntanos algo de ti.

-pues no tengo mucho que contaros, vivo sola en una casa de dos plantas de las cuales me sobran dos, estudio artes gráficas, tengo 20 años y se puede decir que soy de lo mas normal.- conteste.

- si no es mucho preguntar…como le paso eso a tu hermano?- pregunto Rose, lo cual me extraño bastante, ya que hasta el momento nunca me había dirigido la palabra directamente.

- tubo un accidente de coche- conteste, no tenía que decirles lo demás.

- porque te decidiste por artes gráficas?- pregunto Alice.

- pues la verdad? – asintió.- me apasiona el dibujo, me encanta hacer cosas y reformarlas. Y vosotros que estudiáis?

- yo estudio moda- contesto Ali- me encanta ir de compras y tengo algunos diseños propios, allí fue donde conocí a Angela.

La aludida sonrió.

- yo estudio Administración de empresas- contesto Jasper.- ya sabes si algún día quieres montar tu negocio cuenta conmigo.

- yo ya sabes lo que estudio- digo Edward con una bonita sonrisa. Asentí.

- y yo estudio mecánica- respondió Rosalie- me encantan los coches, me apasionan demasiado.

- vaya…mi hermano también estudiaba eso, es un gran fan de los coches- sonreí.- y que edad tenéis? Parecéis mayores que nosotros-dije señalando a Edward y a mi.

- yo tengo 20, Edward y yo somos mellizos- contesto la duendecillo- y ellos tienen 24 años.

- y en que quieres especializarte dentro de las artes gráficas?- pregunto Edward.

-coches, diseño de coches y cosas así- conteste.

-vaya…nadie lo diría- contesto.

- Bella tiene diseños muy buenos de coches, incluso hay uno exclusivo, ideal, la define al completo, es su coche.- dijo Ang mientras yo me ponía roja.

- No exageres Ang, sabes de sobra que no son tan buenos.- conteste

- tu coche- dijo Jasper- pero si tu coche es negro totalmente.

Empecé a reírme y mi mejor amiga se unió a mi. Todos nos miraban como si estuviéramos locas.

- no veréis ese es mi coche, pero no mi verdadero coche- me miraron sin comprender- tengo dos coches, pero el otro es demasiado…bonito para llevarlo a la Universidad y por el pueblo, así que únicamente lo uso para los fines de semana- no estaba mintiendo, solo estaba recortando información.

- y que coche es?- pregunto la rubia mirándome con atención.

- un Nissan 350Z- conteste como si nada.

- woooow, algún día tienes que enseñármelo- tenia los ojos brillantes de la emoción mientras contestaba.

-y como es?- pregunto Alice.

No sabia como contestarles.

-emm…bueno…tiene varios colores, mis colores- Alice me miro con una ceja levantada.

- cuales son tus colores?- pregunto.

- que poco la conocéis chicos, sus colores son negro, amarillo y blanco. Los colores de la vida.- contesto Angela mirándolos, todos se quedaron callados sin saber que decir.

- y bueno…poca cosa mas… el diseño es bastante sencillo. Tiene la parte de el techo hasta mitad del lateral en negro y la parte de abajo blanca separado con una línea curveada amarilla. Los cristales tintados…y-les mire y todos estaban con los ojos que salían de las cuencas menos Angela- tiene pequeños detalles en amarillo.

-vayaaaaaa!- grito Alice.

De golpe me acorde de algo, mire mi reloj, no mierda! Ahora seria demasiado tarde. Puse mala cara.

- pasa algo Bella?- pregunto Angela.

- si, se me olvido por completo que tenia que ir a un sitio, pero ya llego tarde. – conteste.

Seguimos en el café hablando sobre diferentes cosas una hora mas. Volvimos al hospital para ver si el doctor Cullen tenia algo que decirnos.

Emmet ya estaba en su habitación y Carlisle estaba con el.

- hola chicos- dijo cuando nos vio.

- hola- contestamos todos.

- Bella tenemos que hablar- me dijo serio- ven a mi despacho.

Asentí. Salimos de la habitación y le seguí. Cuando llegamos me senté y el comenzó a hablar.

- Voy a serte sincero, tu hermano esta en un estado un poco confuso, podría salir del coma si se le operara. Le he hecho diferentes pruebas y he visto que tiene problemas con la columna vertebral, tal vez si le solucionáramos ese problema saldría del coma, aunque igualmente podría quedar en silla de ruedas.- me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

- me esta diciendo doctor que mi hermano puede salir del coma si se le opera pero que puede quedar paralítico?- pregunte intentando que mi voz sonara normal.

- si y no. Puede que quede paralítico aun que lo mas seguro es que tenga problemas con las piernas pero con recuperación pueda volver a caminar. – contesto

- cuantas posibilidades hay para que si se le opere salga del coma?- pregunte, si me decía mas del 50% estaba mas que segura que aceptaría.

- hay un 60 % de que salga, y dentro de ese 60 hay un 80% de que no sienta movilidad en las piernas.- contesto.- no tienes que contestar ahora. Piénsalo, solo quería que lo supieras.

-..gracias.- dije mientras me levantaba e iba dirección a la habitación de mi hermano.

Cuando entre estaban todos alrededor de su cama, parecía que lo observaban.

Me puse a los pies de la cama de Emmet y sonreí al verle, cuanto añoraba sus bromas, sus abrazos de oso, y sus palabras alentadoras cuando me hacían falta…

_-Bella, estoy aquí pequeñaja, tienes que ayudarme por favor.-_ Me quede parada mirando a mi hermano-_ tienes que ayudarme, acepta…_- y no pude escuchar mas.

Ahogue un grito y todos me miraron con sorpresa y preocupación. Jasper se acerco y me zarandeo ligeramente del hombre

- Bella? Bella estas bien?- pregunto asustado por mi cara.

- tengo que hablar con el doctor- dije con los ojos totalmente abiertos y mirando a mi hermano.

- respira…chicos id a por papa- dijo Alice mientras se acercaba.

No vi ni sentí nada hasta que vi al doctor parado frente a mi. Me miro sorprendido.

Salí de mi ensoñación, centre mi mirada en la suya y hable.

- doctor opérele. El me lo ha pedido- estaba segura de que creerían que estaba loca.

**Edward POV**

Habíamos pasado horas hablando en la cafetería y hay me pude dar cuenta de que Bella no era una chica normal. Y en todo ese rato no pude pensar en otra cosa que no fuera como se sentía tener a Bella entre mis brazos, parecía tan seguro y tan frágil a la vez…

Al llegar al hospital mi padre se fue con ella para hablar y nosotros nos quedamos en la habitación de Emmet, la verdad no se parecían mucho, él era enorme parecía un gran oso mientras Bella era pequeña y parecía tan frágil.

Estuvimos callados, únicamente observando al chico, pude ver en mis hermanos distintos sentimientos pasar por sus ojos. Alice sentía admiración hacia Bella por seguir tan sola y con todo hacia delante, yo sabía muy bien que si estuviera en su situación no sabría que hacer.

Rose por otra parte sentía algo que hacía a sus ojos brillar como nunca antes lo había visto, observaba a Emmet con un cariño y adoración que ponían los pelos de punta. Y Jasper por otra parte observaba al grandullón y se veía el dolor que sentía, nunca le a gustado ver a la gente enferma o en situaciones criticas, eso le hacia poner mal. Solo quería ayudar, fuimos criados para eso.

Escuche como la puerta se abría y Bella entraba al cuarto, nos miro y después perdió su mirada en su hermano, se veía tan pensativa.

De un momento a otro ahogo un grito y todos nos volteamos a verla. Jasper fue el primero en acercarse.

- Bella? Bella estas bien?- pregunto asustado y es que al ver la cara de Bella no era para menos. Sus ojos parecían salirse de las cuencas y únicamente miraba a su hermano, estaba pálida y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

- tengo que hablar con el doctor- dijo aun perdida en su hermano.

- respira…chicos id a por papa- dijo Alice mientras se acercaba.

Salí del cuarto tan rápido como me fue posible y fui a buscar a mi padre.

-papa, Bella quiere verte, ven rápido parece en estado de shock.

Volvimos a la habitación y la chica seguía igual, en el mismo sitio.

- doctor opérele. El me lo ha pedido- dijo nada mas ver a mi padre, apartando al fin la mirada y centrándola en él.

Creo que ahora eran nuestras caras las pálidas y en shock. Mi padre fue el primero en recuperar la cordura y le pregunto:

- estas segura de que es lo que quieres? Ya sabes las posibilidades.

- si estoy segura- contesto.

Para ese entonces ya nos encontrábamos mas o menos normales.

-esta bien entonces, vamos a mirar el día de la operación cuanto antes mejor- contesto mi padre con una sonrisa.

Bella asintió. Y se fue junto a mi padre.

-que a sido eso…de que se lo a dicho?- pregunte.

-no lo se. – contesto Alice y los demás se encogieron de hombros.

Nos dirigimos hasta casa, se estaba haciendo tarde. Nos subimos a mi Volvo y me encamine a casa. Nadie digo nada, todos estábamos sumidos en nuestros pensamientos.

Yo no podía quitarme de la cabeza la sensación de que algo extraño pasaba y esperaba saberlo pronto. Cuando pensaba en Bella, no hacía ni un solo día que la conocía y era la única persona que me a hecho sentir como lo he hecho.

No puedo verla triste, porque entonces mi tristeza es aun mayor. No quiero verla llorar porque entonces me rompe el corazón y no se la razón. Quiero consolarla cuando este mal, cuidarla de todo el mal y comprenderla como nadie lo ha hecho y sobretodo no quiero que nunca pierda ese brillo de luz de sus ojos y su hermosa sonrisa.

Al llegar a casa mama nos saludo.

- hola niños- nos dijo con una hermosa sonrisa mientras nos acercábamos y le dábamos un beso.- como ha ido vuestro día?- pregunto

-genial mama!- como no Alice- hemos conocido a Ben, Angela, Bella y Emmet, tengo tantas ganas de ir mañana a la universidad para volverles a ver.

- me alegro cielo, y como son vuestros nuevos amigos- pregunto.

- bastante alegres y simpáticos, son buena gente- dijo Jasper. El siempre conocía a las personas con solo mirarlas.

- Rose, Edward estáis bien?- nos pregunto mama- estáis muy callados, mas de lo normal.

-eh, si Esme no pasa nada, solo pensaba…-dijo Rose mientras bajaba la cabeza, estaba en su mundo- bueno me voy que mañana hay clases.- dijo saliendo de la cocina y subiendo las escaleras.

- de verdad esta bien?- pregunto Esme sorprendida, normalmente era de las ultimas en ir a dormir.

- si, solo esta en su mundo, no te preocupes. Hoy han pasado demasiadas cosas.- dije, yo también estaba en mi mundo, en ella.

-esta bien. Bueno que queréis para cenar?- nos dijo mientras sonreía, le encanta cocinar.

- lo siento mama, no tengo hambre. Hemos estado en un café. Creo que me voy a dormir, hasta mañana!- dije mientras me acercaba a mi madre y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Subí las escaleras y me dirigí a mi habitación, esta casa era tan grande. _No se como Bella puede vivir en una casa grande sola, yo moriría de soledad._ Y otra vez me inundo esa preocupación por ella, por como estaría y lo que estaría haciendo...

* * *

_olaaa! =)_

_bueno aora que e acabado el curso puedo estar algo mas pendiente de la historia, intentare subir aunque sea un capitulo a la semana ^^_

_espero que os guste, espero recibir algun rr...:( que no e recibido ninguno todavia _

_aunque sean criticas todo se vale, si os a gustado pues genial, que no pues me lo podeis decir ._

_ya se me olvidaba...teneis toda la ropa que usan en mi profile separada por capitulos...porsi quereis verlo :)_

___angel of darkness__  
_


	4. sueños y sentimientos

_los personajes son de S.M la historia es mia._

* * *

**3. Sueños y sentimientos.**

**Bella POV**

_Allí estaba yo en mi coche, mirando a mi oponente, a él. Al que siempre he estado buscando y por fin he encontrado, su asesino._

_Me costaba respirar, pero me concentre en la carretera mientras me dirigía a la línea de salida. _

_Dieron el inicio y yo me convertí en uno con mi coche…. De golpe la situación cambio y se transformo en una totalmente distinta, yo iba en el asiento de copiloto, me gire para ver al conductor y allí estaba Edward. _

_De un momento para otro abrió la puerta de lado y me chilló:_

_-vete Bella, saltaa!!!- y en ese momento vi como mi coche volcaba y se incendiaba, haciendo que él muriera en el acto…_

-NOOOOOOOO!- grité mientras me sentaba de golpe en la cama.

Mire a mi alrededor, estaba en mi habitación, sudando y llorando a la vez. No podía permitir que acabaran con nadie mas, no podía dejar que acabaran con otra vida.

Mire mi reloj, ya mismo era la hora de levantarme, sabiendo que no podría volver a dormir, me levanté y me fui a duchar.

La ducha fue una gran idea, estaba sudada y muy tensa. Si quería estar relajada y que nadie viera que no había pasado una buena noche necesitaba de veras una buena ducha.

Me relaje cuando el agua caliente empezó a tocar mis músculos.

Después de bastante rato salí de la ducha y me envolví en una toalla, me dirigí a mi armario y saque la ropa para hoy. Me vestí y me peine, con mi muy conocida cola, no me maquille, nunca lo hacía para ir a clases. Desayune y me dirigí hacia la universidad.

Para mi sorpresa no me había adelantado mucho, así que espere a Ang y mientras lo hacia vi a los Cullen y Hale llegando.

No se que me paso pero hasta que no vi a Edward bajando del coche no me sentí del todo segura, llena de paz y alegre. _Supongo que será por el sueño, al fin y al cabo lo mataban...._ se acercaron a mi y como no una muy efusiva Alice me abrazo y empezó a parlotear. Los demás simplemente me saludaron y sonrieron.

Al poco rato estábamos en una placida conversación sobre el día de hoy, nuestras clases, profesores. Llego Angela y entremos a clases.

La mañana y la semana transcurrió de manera similar, llegaba a la universidad y hablábamos muy animados, nos habíamos hecho inseparables. Todos eran muy alegre, simpáticos, estaba feliz por tener tan buenos amigos.

Aunque no pude evitar ver como las chicas miraban a Edward con ojos de deseo y sus caras llenas de babas se notaba que a él le molestaban todas esas miradas, se sentía incomodo y se revolvía en su asiento. Y yo solo quería matarlas.

Era viernes, estábamos caminando hacia la cafetería para la hora del almuerzo. Cuando llegue a la mesa todos estaban en una conversación bastante animada, así que me senté y empecé a comer cuando:

- Bella, vendrás verdad?- me pregunto Alice. Ir donde? Que yo supiera no tenia planes de ir a ningún sitio.

- ir donde Ali?- pregunte

- Edward no se lo has dicho?- dijo mirándole, este negó con la cabeza- que voy a hacer contigo hermanito?...pues veras Bella habíamos pensado en salir todos mañana por la noche, ya sabes ir a bailar.- dijo botando en su asiento.

Aquí había algo que no me cuadraba…Alice quería que yo bailara? Pero si en una superficie plana me caía! Aparte mañana tenia que ir a la carrera…no podía.

- lo siento Alice no puedo- dije, mientras miraba a Ben de reojo.

- porque???- pregunto mientras hacía un puchero, oh no! Eso no por favor!

- Alice si me caigo en una superficie plana pretendes que baile? Que poco me conoces- dije. En ese momento me levante y fui a por mi comida.

Mientras estaba en la cola Ben llegó a mi lado.

- Bella- me llamo, yo voltee para verle- mañana seguramente no tengas que correr, ya sabes que no todos las semanas lo haces, ve y diviértete.- me dijo señalando la mesa.

- Ben, no puedo tengo que ir allí, aunque no corra sabes de sobra que estoy allí siempre.

- mírame Bella, ve y pásatelo en grande, de acuerdo?- me sonrió- aparte yo también estaré allí- me lo quede mirando con cara de cómo?- ya sabes…le dije a Tyler y no tuvo problema en aceptar quedarse él.

- esta bien, lo pensare- conteste.

Cogí mi comida y me fui de nuevo a la mesa, Alice me miraba todavía con un puchero y con ojos del gato con botas…no hay quien resista esa cara.

- esta bien Alice!- dije- iré a la maldita discoteca, pero no te acostumbres- en ese momento volvió a ser la misma Alice de siempre, la hiperactiva, botando en su asiento y dando pequeños aplausos con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. No pude hacer otra cosa mas que rodas los ojos.

- te espero en mi casa a las 6, todas nos arreglaremos juntas- me dijo.

- Ali, no se donde esta tu casa- respondí.

- oh, es verdad-contesto- bueno no te preocupes Edward pasara a por ti- dijo como si nada, en ese momento el aludido levanto la mirada y las manos mientras movía la cabeza negando.

- porque siempre soy yo en que acaba haciendo todo?- pregunto a su hermana.

- Hermanito sabes de sobra que no tienes nada mejor que hacer, así que la iras a buscar y se acabo, entendido?- pregunto el pequeño duende.

- tengo otra posibilidad?- pregunto a lo que Alice negó- entonces no hace falta que diga mas, Bella pasare a por ti a las 6 mañana- y me dedico una sonrisa.

Estuve un rato pensando en que podría ponerme, no era mi primera vez en una discoteca pero hacía un tiempo que no iba a ninguna y la verdad estaba un poco insegura. Empecé a montar diferentes modelos en mi cabeza y como si fuera leído mi mente Alice me dijo:

-ha, Bella no te preocupes por la ropa, esta tarde iremos de compras y escogeremos algo perfecto- oh no, por lo que tenía entendido Alice no podía ir de compras, era una maniática! Yo mire a los chicos y ellos únicamente rieron .

El resto del día intente de mentalizarme de la gran tortura que supondría ir de compras con Alice.

Aunque hubo otro pensamiento que paso por mi mente, la operación de mi hermano y todo lo que paso el otro día. Faltaba poco mas de una semana para su operación y todavía no sabía que haría si todo salía bien. Sabía que no pondría la vida de mi hermano en juego otra vez, ya había arriesgado demasiado, era mi momento y tenía que hacerlo.

Sin casi darme cuenta ya había llegado la tarde y Alice se encontraba en la puerta de mi casa con su Porsche 911 turbo color amarillo, no había visto ese coche por la universidad así que supuse que sería suyo, ya que siempre iban en el volvo de Edward. Entre al coche y me encontré que también estaban Ang y Rose.

- hola- salude.

- Bella estas preparada para una tarde de compras?- me dijo Alice.

- no, pero no tengo escapatoria a que no?- pregunte a lo que negó con la cabeza.

Fuimos al centro comercial, tengo que decir que Ali conducía a una velocidad de vértigo a la que estaba algo acostumbrada y por suerte no me maree.

Me arrastraron de tienda en tienda, buscando "los atuendos perfectos" según Alice para todas.

No se cuanto rato llevábamos allí ni cuantas tiendas recorrimos, pero ellas ya tenían sus conjuntos mientras yo todavía no. No precisamente porque a mi no me gustaran, todo lo contrario a mi me gustaban pero a ellas no.

Entramos a una tienda, que espere por todos los dioses que fuera la ultima al menos a lo que ropa se refería, había estado probándome ropa toda la tarde!

Me empujaron al probador como hacían en todas las tiendas a las que íbamos mientras Alice me traía ropa para probarme y Rose y Angela me decían que tal me sentaba.

No se como pero cuando lo vi supe que era el definitivo. Me lo puse y me mire al espejo, incluso pensé en ponerme a pegar saltitos como hacia Alice pero me calme, se veía algo atrevido tal vez…salí con una enorme sonrisa, para que entendieran que de verdad me gustaba.

- oh, Bella te ves divina!- dijo Rose, _vaya nunca pensé en un comentario así de su parte_.

- si Bella es verdad! Te ves genial!-dijo Alice dando saltitos y aplaudiendo. Y Angela asintió.

- tal vez es un poco atrevido no?- pregunte, a mi me lo parecía pero que mejor que las opiniones de mis amigas.

- no, en absoluto se ve genial- me contesto Angela con sinceridad, le sonreí y me fui a cambiar de nuevo.

Después de pagarlo nos fuimos a por zapatos y complementos. En este caso tardamos mucho menos, yo tenia una ligera idea de lo que quería aunque me obligaron a llevarme zapatos con bastante tacón, los cuales me tropezaba únicamente mirándolos, pero no puse resistencia, era inútil.

**Edward POV**

Después de haber visto a Bella llorando y haberla tenido entre mis brazos me costaba dormir, era como si me faltara algo.

_Me encontraba en medio de la oscuridad, no sabía donde estaba, solo escuchaba a alguien llorar. Me acercaba al sonido y cuando estuve cerca pude verla, a Bella. Estaba llorando y gritando, quise acercarme para protegerla y cuidarla pero la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos era cada vez mas grande conforme avanzaba. _

_La llame, pero cuando se giro y me vio solo lloro mas fuerte. _

_Al fin me di cuenta de donde se encontraba, estaba en una carretera. Había un coche en llamas y Bella estaba recostada encima de un cuerpo, mi cuerpo sin vida. _

_Quise gritarle que no estaba muerto, que estaba bien y que iba a protegerla pero las palabras no salían de mis labios, tampoco podía moverme. La vi mientras se acercaba a mi y decía:_

_- PORQUE EDWARD, PORQUE??, NO TUVIERON BASTANTE CON LOS DEMAS!?- no supe porque decía eso, no tenia lógica._

_Se escucho una risa en la oscuridad, pero no se veía a nadie, solo pude ver como Bella caía al suelo a mi lado, dando sus últimos suspiros después de ser disparada. _

- BELLAAAAAA!!!- grite mientras me despertaba. Intente calmarme pero fue en vano, sabía que lo único que me tranquilizaría sería verla, ver que estaba bien.

Mire el reloj que estaba a mi lado, quedaba poco para levantarme así que me tumbe de nuevo y empecé a pensar en mi sueño. Porque lloraría ella por mi? Y porque me dolía tanto verla llorar, y solo quería consolarla y protegerla?

Cuando la vi en el hospital de aquella manera, jure que no volvería a verla sufrir si estaba en mi mano, solo esperaba poder cumplirlo. Me rompía cada vez que su sonrisa desaparecía y se enfrascaba en sus pensamientos, los cuales nunca compartía y me dolía.

No se cuanto tiempo llevaba pensando en ella, cuando sonó el despertador. Como si fuera una maquina me fui a la ducha e intente relajarme un poco, aunque mis pensamientos seguían en ella.

Baje a desayunar y me encontré a mis hermanos, me miraban de manera un poco sospechosa.

- buenos días- dije intentando sonar lo mas normal posible, mientras por dentro solo tenía ganas de irme y verla, saber que estaba bien.

- hermanito se puede saber porque te has puesto a chillar esta mañana?- pregunto Alice, _nooooo! Porque me castigas de esta manera dios!?_ Baje la cara y me sonroje, como no hacerlo aunque mi sueño no fuera para sonrojarse me había despertado chillando su nombre y mis hermanos lo habían escuchado, que vergüenza.

- tuve una pesadilla, lo siento si os desperté.- dije mientras me preparaba una taza de café.

- no pasa nada, solo nos tenias preocupados, se puede saber de que se trataba el sueño?- pregunto Jasper.

Me estaba debatiendo entre decírselo o no, al fin y al cabo así tal vez podría estar mas tranquilo y me relajaba un poco, así que se lo conté. Cuando acabé todos tenían cara de preocupación, _creo que fuera sido mejor si no les fuera dicho nada_.

Acabemos de comer y nos fuimos a la universidad, cuando lleguemos Bella ya estaba allí. Mi hermana se acerco y la abrazó, _creo que mi sueño la a asustado de verdad_.

Cuando vi que estaba bien, me relaje por completo. Y cuando me dedico una de sus sonrisas mi corazón dejo de latir, para después seguir su marcha a mas velocidad.

Esa mañana no pude evitar mirarla mas de lo normal, no quería quitarle un ojo de encima por si le pasaba algo.

La semana paso con normalidad para nosotros, aunque estaba bastante incomodo mientras iba por los pasillos o en la cafetería mientras muchas chicas me miraban aunque debo decir que no era al único. Alice estaba todo el día al lado de su novio, porque las chicas solían comérselo.

Llego el viernes por la mañana estábamos todos desayunando cuando Alice se puso a saltar y todos nos la quedemos mirando.

- chicos he tenido una idea genial- dijo- que os parece si mañana vamos a la discoteca todos juntos- nos dedico su sonrisa.

- a que discoteca Ali- pregunto Rose- no conocemos ninguna.

- yo si, os acordáis de Jacob?- todos asentimos, como no acordarme es _ese_.- pues tiene una discoteca en Port Ángeles, podríamos ir mañana.

- bueno por mi no hay problema- dijo Rose, le encantaba bailar. A mi también me gustaba, solo que no siempre disfrutaba dependía de la compañía.

- Edward?- pregunto, asentí, si íbamos todos disfrutaría- esta bien, se lo diremos a Ben, Ang y Bella. Tu te encargas de decírselo a ella, yo se lo diré a la Ben y Ang- _que? Que yo se lo diga a Bella?? Esta chica siempre me mete donde quiere_ es inútil protestar con ella así que únicamente asentí.

La mañana paso volando y no sabía como decirle a Bella lo de el día siguiente. Cuando llegamos a la cafetería me senté en la mesa.

- Bella, vendrás verdad?- pregunto Alice. Oh, no! Porque tenía que sacarlo ahora, aun no le había dicho nada_, tierra trágame para que mi hermana no me mate._

- ir donde Ali?- pregunto Bella.

- Edward no se lo has dicho?- dijo mirándome, a lo que negué con la cabeza- que voy a hacer contigo hermanito?...pues veras Bella habíamos pensado en salir todos mañana por la noche, ya sabes ir a bailar.- dijo botando en su asiento.

Me quede mirando a Bella, esperando para ver su reacción parecía pensar algo y estaba preocupada?

- lo siento Alice no puedo- dijo.

- porque???- pregunto la duende mientras hacía un puchero.

- Alice si me caigo en una superficie plana pretendes que baile? Que poco me conoces- dijo mientras se levantaba e iba a coger su comida.

Al momento Ben se levanto y fue tras ella. Empezaron a hablar de nuevo en la mesa, pero no le prestaba atención, estaba idiotizado mirándola.

Cuando se sentó de nuevo en la mesa, miro a mi hermana quien seguía con su puchero.

- esta bien Alice!- dijo- iré a la maldita discoteca, pero no te acostumbres- cuando vio a mi hermana botando rodó los ojos.

- te espero en mi casa a las 6, todas nos arreglaremos juntas- dijo mi hermana.

- Ali, no se donde esta tu casa- respondió.

- oh, es verdad-contesto- bueno no te preocupes Edward pasara a por ti- dijo como si nada, en ese momento levante la mirada y las manos mientras movía la cabeza negando.

- porque siempre soy yo el que acaba haciendo todo?

- Hermanito sabes de sobra que no tienes nada mejor que hacer, así que la iras a buscar y se acabo, entendido?- pregunto el pequeño duende.

- tengo otra posibilidad?- pregunte a lo que Alice negó- entonces no hace falta que diga mas, Bella pasare a por ti a las 6 mañana-cuando vi su cara no pude hacer otra cosa que sonreír, con ella era natural.

Estaba bastante metido en mis pensamientos, incluso debo admitir que estaba un poco nervioso. Conocía bastante bien a mi hermana y sabia de sobra que quería hacer que fuera la pareja de Bella mañana.

Me imagine bailando con ella, no pude evitarlo me sonroje, y baje la mirada. _Porque me pasa esto con Bella?_ Nunca me había sentido tan, tan protector ni vulnerable ante una persona, ni siquiera con mis padres y hermanos. Y porque siempre que pensaba en ella acababa sonrojándome? Era algo que no tenía explicación, en estos momentos me recordaba a ella, cada vez que le hablaba sus mejillas se teñían de un ligero rojo, era tan adorable.

-ha, Bella no te preocupes por la ropa, esta tarde iremos de compras y escogeremos algo perfecto- dijo de golpe mi hermana sacándome de mis pensamientos, Bella puso cara de horror y nos miro, solo pude reírme. Ir con la duende de compras era algo que no se podía describir, era una maniática!

Estábamos en casa , yo estaba en mi piano, Jasper en el ordenador y Alice y Rose mirando revistas de moda.

- chicos, necesitan ir de compras, mañana nos vamos de fiesta y no tiene nada que ponerse- dijo de repente Alice.

- no necesitamos ir de compras, tenemos ropa en el armario- conteste.

- esta bien, sino queréis ir os traeré yo lo que quiera y no abra pero que valga, entendido?- maldito duende de compras, no conteste, no tenía ganas de ir de compras eso quería decir estar 5 horas o mas en el centro comercial dando vueltas y cargando bolsas.

- Alice, míralo por el lado bueno, no verán nuestros conjuntos hasta mañana, se quedaran con las ganas de verlos- dijo Rose, maldita sea, tendría que esperar a mañana para ver el vestido de Bella.

Oh, Bella….quería verla, pero no quería ir de compras, mire a mi hermano. Y nos encogimos de hombros a la vez, no iríamos aunque por dentro los dos nos estábamos muriendo por ver que llevarían las chicas.

Las chicas se fueron en ese momento, y yo solo podía pensar en ella.

De golpe mis dedos se movían solos por las teclas, creando una canción llena de ternura y protección, seguí con mi inspiración.

Conforme iba avanzando, mis dedos estaban mas familiarizados con la música, se movían suavemente, con calma. Estaba avanzando poco a poco, puniendo todos mis sentimientos cuando estaba con ella, cuando la veía, cuando ella me sonreía, incluso cuando se sonrojaba.

Me acorde del aquel día en el hospital, cuando la vi llorando y la abrace. Como me dolía el pecho al ver su rostro de aquella manera…

Estaba inmerso en mi burbuja, y no me di cuenta de que mi madre y Jasper estaban escuchando cada nota, cada acorde, la canción, su canción.

Acabe y me quede mirando las teclas, mi madre se sentó a mi lado y me miro. No supe describir lo que decían sus ojos.

- es preciosa hijo, cuando la as compuesto?- pregunto.

- ahora mismo

- podrías volver a tocarla, es realmente conmovedor lo que cuentas con esa canción- asentí y me volví a sumergir en mi burbuja personal.

Toque y toque, era lo único que podía hacer, ahora estaba solo pero ella seguía en mis pensamientos. Me la imagine en el centro comercial, con Alice inundando su probador de ropa, _ eso es tan Alice_. También me la imagine puniéndose, algo demasiado atrevido, era tan tímida, que estaba seguro de que se volvería un tomate en la tienda.

O cuando encontrara su conjunto perfecto, seguro que pondría su sonrisa mas grande como adorno en su cara. Era tan dulce y tan tierna.

_Pero que me pasa con ella …no me estaré enamorando de ella…no eso es imposible._

Acabe de tocar y mire a mi madre, necesitaba que ella me dijera que sentía a través de esa canción, era bastante buena descubriendo mis sentimientos con mi música.

- hijo, tiene que ser una chica muy especial – ni siquiera le había dicho que era una chica para quien la había compuesto, me sonrió

- como sabias que era una chica?- le pregunte.

- una canción tan llena de amor y sinceridad no va dedicada a un chico, aparte cuando tocas se nota por tu sonrisa que la quieres de verdad y que no quieres que le pase nada- mire a mi madre, me conocía tan bien…la abrace y sonreí como nunca.

- gracias mama, siempre sabes que decir – le dije

- no tienes que dármelas.

En ese momento se levanto y se fue de nuevo, dejándome a mi con mi hermano en la habitación.

Jasper me miro y se acercó a mi.

- así que tenemos a un Edward enamorado?- me pregunto, sabía que no lo estaba haciendo en broma y que podía decirle todo lo que quisiera.

- eso creo- agaché la cabeza, estaba confundido y avergonzado. Hacía minutos que me había dado cuenta de que la quería.

- se puede saber de quién se trata, aunque tengo una ligera idea

- Bella- no tenía sentido negarle nada, era demasiado intuitivo.

- me alegro por ti, es una chica genial y te la mereces

-pero…ahora no se que va a pasar- puse mi cara entre mis manos, si yo estaba enamorado de ella, pero ella no. Y eso me partía el corazón cuando había querido comenzar a latir.

- Edward, mírame- levante la cara- todos tenemos miedo cuando nos enamoramos, es algo nuevo y no sabes si será correspondido o no. Pero te has dado cuenta como te mira, como se sonroja cuando le hablas o sonríes? Tal vez aun no se haya dado cuenta de lo siente pero tarde o temprano lo hará. Entre vosotros hay una conexión muy fuerte, se nota a km. Así que no sufras sin necesidad.

- gracias- me abrazó, mi hermano podía ser una persona realmente intuitiva, sabía lo que sentías y lo que te preocupaba e intentaba calmarte. Lo conseguía, me dio exactamente las palabras que necesitaba escuchar, necesitaba escuchar de alguien que ella sentía algo, que me recordaran esos pequeños detalles y me dieran esperanzas.

Después de eso la tarde paso de lo mas normal, estuvimos hablando, viendo la tele y jugando a la PlayStation 3.

* * *

_olaaaa!!! =)_

_aqui subo otro nuevo cap._

_tengo que decir que cogi fuerzas para acerlo gracias a los rr_

_y que espero que les guste muxo_

_aqui tenemos nuevos sentimientos descuiertos apartir de la musica_

_estoy con el siguiente cap asi que supongo que en unos cuantos_

_dias lo tendre subido,_

_en la discoteca abra: musica, baile y muxos sentimientooos!  
_

_espero sus rr, sean buenos o maloos _

___angelofdarkkness__  
_


	5. noche de discoteca

_los personajes son de S.M la historia es mia_

_**por cierto, la ropa que usan en todos los capitulos incluido este, esta en mi profile :)**  
_

* * *

** de discoteca**

**Bella POV**

Esa mañana de sábado me levante con el ruido de mi móvil.

- mas vale que sea importante para llamarme a las…- mire el despertador- LAS 8 un sábado!??

Descolgué el teléfono.

- si?

- Bella, soy Alice- contesto

- que quieres Ali, y mas vale que sea importante para llamarme a las 8 de la mañana un sábado!- casi grite, pero tenia demasiado sueño para que mi voz saliera en perfectas condiciones.

- la verdad siento haberte despertado pero e estado hablando con mama sobre lo de esta noche y me a dicho que te quedes a dormir aquí, en casa.

- yo…yo no se que decir, no quiero ser una molestia- conteste, de verdad nunca me imagine que alguien me dijera eso.

- no eres una molestia, aparte habíamos pensado que tal vez mañana podríamos hacer algo en grupo- pude notar la sonrisa en su voz.

- esta bien Alice, me lo pensaré.- no le iba a decir que si tan fácilmente.

- no Bella, no te lo pensaras, vendrás y dormirás aquí- contesto con voz firme, cuando hacía eso daba bastante miedo.

- esta bien, me quedaré. Ahora si me permites mi cama me espera.

- acuérdate que Edward pasará a por ti a las 6, adiós.- y dicho esto, colgó.

Me tire de nuevo en la cama. Empecé a dar vueltas en ella sin poder dormir.

Solo de pensar en el día que tendría hoy me avergoncé. Primero vendría Edward a por mi, era difícil de decir que pasaba entre nosotros. Yo únicamente me sentía segura en sus brazos, con sus sonrisas me llenaba de vida.

De golpe mis pensamientos ya no estaban puestos en ese día, sino que estaban puestos en él.

En su forma de ser, de sonreír, en la forma en la que se teñían sus mejillas cuando hablaba, la manera en la que se tocaba el pelo cuando estaba nervioso.

Recordé la seguridad que sentí aquel día en el hospital, el me dio la protección que necesitaba sin ser poca ni excesiva, era la necesaria, la que me hizo sonreír y tranquilizarme. Solo el podía hacer algo así, recoger ese pedacito de mi cuerpo que estaba sin protección todos estos años, aguantando solo y esperando por ser rescatado por alguien que no conocía, hasta ahora. Ese alguien sin duda era Edward.

Pero que me pasaba? Porque me sonrojaba cuando me hablaba o simplemente me sonreía? Porque mi corazón solo latía cuando él estaba cerca? Porque sentía solo seguridad cuando estaba en sus brazos?

_no puedo negarlo mas…estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen._

Esa era la única verdad, pero…mi sueño. No puedo estar con nadie sin que salga herido? Él no puede saber lo que hago, ninguno de los Cullen deben de saberlo y mucho menos intervenir. Sea lo que sea que pase, ellos no lo pueden saber, correrán un gran riesgo si lo hacen y pueden acabar como en mi sueño…

- MALDITOS SEAÍS!- grite, necesitaba sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro.

Me gire de nuevo para ver la hora, al comprobarlo me lleve una sorpresa. Eran la 1 del mediodía, por lo cual había estado bastante tiempo perdida en mis pensamientos.

Me levante de la cama y fui a la cocina para hacerme algo de comer. No tenía hambre pero tampoco sabía con exactitud hasta cuando no comería.

Me prepare carne a la plancha y me la comí mientras veía las noticias. Siempre eran lo mismo, accidentes de tráfico, muertes incontables…así que cambie de canal y me puse a ver mis dibujos favoritos Árale.

Cuando acabe de comer y recoger un poco toda la casa, me duche. Me lié en una toalla y fui hacía mi armario para coger algo de ropa. Cuando acabe de arreglarme quedaba unas horas para que vinieran a por mi.

Así que cogí mi viejo libro de Cumbres Borrascosas y empecé a leer.

El tiempo paso volando y pronto picaron a mi puerta. Salí disparada y mi cara se puso de un rojo cuando note a Edward frente a mi con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

- vamos?- pregunto.

Asentí, no me salían las palabras, no después de lo que había descubierto esta mañana. Ni el mismo sabía el efecto que tenía en mi.

En el camino a su casa, estuvimos hablando sobre la discoteca a la que íbamos a ir, por lo que supuse el dueño no le caía muy bien, ya que cada vez que decía su nombre, su cara se contraía en una mueca de disgusto.

Llegamos muy rápido y agradecí que vinieran a por mi, de lo contrario me abría perdido en el camino. La casa era enorme y mi boca se abrió sin mi permiso, cuando me di cuenta la cerré rápidamente y salí del coche.

Vi que el coche de Ben ya estaba allí, por lo tanto yo era la última en llegar, _creo que esto tendrá consecuencias._

Cuando entre las chicas estaban en un sofá leyendo revistas de moda, mientras que Jasper y Ben estaban en el ordenador jugando. Una mujer con pelo color caramelo y ojos color verde se acerco a mi.

- tu debes de ser Bella.- me dijo con una sonrisa adornando su cara.

- si, usted tiene que ser la Sra. Cullen- conteste.

- solo Esme, querida. Supongo que Alice te habrá dicho lo de esta noche.- a lo que asentí, _oh, noooo! Me e olvidado mi pijama…soy un caso perdido_.

Las chicas ya estaban a mi lado.

- vamos Bella, hay que arreglarse- me dijo la duendecillo mientras tiraba de mi brazo hacía las escaleras.

- encantada de conocerla Esme.- dije mientras me empujaban.

Al llegar a la habitación de Alice, supuse que lo sería ya que tenía muchas fotos suyas con Jasper, porque aquello mas que una habitación parecía un centro de estilismo.

- esta bien, por quien empezamos?- digo Rose.

- por Bella

-porque por mi??- pregunte

- porque tienes mas cantidad de pelo que nosotras y todavía no sabemos que hacerte.

Vale eso no me lo esperaba, pero no puedo hacer nada contra ella. Así que me senté en la silla que me indicaron.

Después de estar 2 horas arreglando nuestros pelos y tres cuartos maquillándonos estábamos listas para ponernos la ropa.

Rose llevaba unos shorts negros y una camiseta blanca con escote en V. llevaba una chaqueta de color negro junto con unas sandalias de tacón. Su pelo rubio caía rizado en cascada sobre su espalda. Su maquillaje era en tonos negros, profundizando así su mirada y llevaba un tono rosa en los labios.

Alice llevaba un vestido corto negro, pegado en la parte superior con una cinta negra brillante debajo del busto. Unos botines negros y una chaqueta roja completaban su vestimenta. Su pelo como era habitual estaba suelto con algunos tirabuzones y una diadema negra con pequeños detalles rojos. Su maquillaje era en tonos negros y sus labios rojos.

Angela llevaba unos pantalones de pitillo negros, junto con una camiseta blanca con escote en V la cual iba acompañada por un chaleco negro. Sus zapatos de tacón eran azules y llevaba un pañuelo en tonos blancos y azules en su cuello. Su pelo estaba rizado con las puntas lisas y llevaba flequillo de lado. Su maquillaje era en tonos azules y sus labios eran rosas.

Yo en cambio iba con un vestido negro rizado y suelto, debajo de mi busto llevaba un cinturón rojo encima del vestido llevaba una pequeña torerita de manga larga color negro. Mis zapatos estaban atados al tobillo y eran negros. Mi pelo estaba recogido en un lado totalmente rizado. Mi maquillaje era en tonos oscuros, profundizando mas mi mirada y mis labios tenían una tonalidad roja.

- vamos chicas, es la hora- dijo Alice.

Todas asentimos y bajamos las escaleras. Cuando estaba apunto de llegar me encontré con el dios griego mas perfecto del mundo, enfrascado en unos pantalones negros y una camiseta ajustada a su escultural cuerpo.

**Edward POV**

Era sábado por la tarde, nos encontrábamos en casa, ya había ido a buscar a Bella y ahora estaba en hora de tortura.

Estaba junto a Ben y Jasper jugando en la PlayStation 3 cuando el diablillo de mi hermana bajo a avisarnos.

- chicos, tiene la ropa en sus habitaciones, vayan a cambiarse- nos dijo y con eso volvió de nuevo a su habitación.

Subí a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta y mire el reloj, me daba tiempo de darme una ducha así que lo hice.

Me duche y vestí iba con unos pantalones negros ajustados, la camiseta también era negra y llevaba letras en color blanco y un 3 color rojo, mis bambas al igual que mi roja era negra. Junto a eso llevaba una chaqueta de cuero también negra. Mi pelo como siempre era el desastre que era y no pude hacer nada con el.

Cuando baje de nuevo a sala los chicos ya estaban allí, Jasper llevaba unos pantalones rojos, una camiseta blanca con letras negras y rojas. Chaleco y bambas color negro. Mientras que Ben llevaba unos pantalones negros junto con una camiseta azul de letras blancas, sus bambas también eran blancas y su chaqueta negra.

Las chicas no tardaron mucho en bajar, cuando escuchamos los tacones en las escaleras nos dirigimos hacía allí.

Bella iba realmente hermosa…no había palabras para describir, ni tampoco al ligero rubor de sus mejillas cuando me vio.

Su vestido era hasta medio muslo y dejaba ver sus finas y torneadas piernas. El color negro hacía resaltar el blanco de su piel y quedaba perfecto, mientras el rojos de sus labios y del cinturón le daba un toque sexy y pasión.

Sonreí como un idiota cuando la vi y ella sonrió de vuelta.

- esta bien chicos, Rose iras con Jasper y conmigo, Angela y Ben en el coche de este y Bella tu iras con Edward- dijo Alice.

- eh…Alice, yo me iré en mi coche, tengo que hacer algo antes de ir hacía allí.- dijo Rose, estaba algo avergonzada?

- de acuerdo entonces, vamos!- estaba feliz lo podía notar.

Pero espera acaba de decir que voy a estar asolas con Bella??... oh dios como quiere que haga eso, antes me a costado bastante concentrarme en no mirarla mientras conducía para no verme como un tomate. Pero que le vamos a hacer no hay quien discuta con Alice.

Salimos de casa abrí la puerta del copiloto para ella y entre al coche.

- Bella, esta noche te ves realmente…- perfecta, sexy, como una diosa, _Edward piensa algo rápido_- hermosa- no pude evitarlo y mis mejillas cogieron un tono rojo.

Ella también se sonrojo y bajo su mirada a sus manos, era una cosa que hacia siempre que sentía vergüenza, y que a mi me volvía loco.

- tu también estas genial

Después de eso tuve que tener todo mi autocontrol para no girarme a tocar sus mejillas y besarla en ese mismo momento.

Me gire y la mire, se veía tan, tan ella…sus mejillas rojas mostrando su timidez, y a la vez se veía tan sexy con ese vestido y sus labios rojos…

Llegamos a la discoteca antes de lo que me esperaba, el tiempo con ella era algo que pasaba volando.

Entramos, gracias a Alice no tuvimos que hacer colas, y nos pusimos en unas mesitas de la planta de arriba. Vino una camarera.

- hola, seré su camarera esta noche, que desean de beber?- pregunto, me estaba taladrando con la mirada así que la desvié y la puse en la de Bella, ella me tranquilizaba.

- para mi un vodka con limón- dijo Ali.

- esta bien, para mi whisky-dijo Jasper.

- para mi licor de mora- Angela.

- y para mi vodka con cola- dijo Ben

- yo quiero un 43 con lima- dije, era mi bebida preferida. Aunque no me gustaba mucho beber, esta noche sabía que lo necesitaría, aunque solo fuera una o dos copas para no sentir tanta vergüenza.

- yo otro por favor- contesto Bella, eso me sorprendió.

Teníamos varias cosas en común, la música, nuestras carreras, libros favoritos…

Llevábamos un rato hablando y bebiendo cuando de golpe empezó a sonar _Buttons de Pussycat Dolls_ la canción de B y Angela se levanto y empezó a chillar

- vamos Bella, esta es nuestra canción, vamooos!- cogió a Alice y Bella de un brazo y las llevo a la pista.

-chicos vamos, esto es algo que no os vais a querer perder- dijo Ben. Así que las seguimos.

Estábamos caminando hacia el medio de la pista cuando vimos a las chicas acercarse a nosotros caminando de una forma prohibida.

**Bella POV**

Acababa de empezar a sonar la canción de _Buttons, _Angela y yo no sabíamos la coreografía de las _Pussycat Dolls_ y siempre la bailábamos.

Mi amiga cogió a Alice y le dijo sobre la coreografía a lo cual ella nos digo que también se la sabía así que decidimos hacer un pequeño show para nuestros chicos. _Espera he dicho nuestros… Edward no es nada mío…_

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)

But you keep fronting (Uh)

Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)

But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Cuando vimos que los chicos venían hacía nosotras empecemos a caminar lo mas sexymente que podíamos mientras cantábamos la canción. Puedo jurar que la cara que se le quedo a los chicos me sorprendió, incluso Ben que ya nos había visto con anterioridad.

Typical

Hardly the type I fall for

I'm liking the physical

Don't leave me asking for more

I'm a sexy mama (Mama)

Who knows just how to get what I want and (Want and)

What I want to do is spring this on you (On you)

Back up all of the things that I told you (Told you)

You been saying all the right things all along

But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off

Baby, can't you see?

How these clothes are fitting on me

And the heat coming from this beat

I'm about to blow

I don't think you know

Los usábamos como nuestro soporte a la hora de bajar y subir. Se notaba que había tomado algo de alcohol ya que todos mis movimientos los hacía lo mas pegada a Edward que podía. Note que ponía sus manos en mi cintura y me juntaba todavía mas hacía su cuerpo. Notando así lo que le provocaba.

En el estribillo nos separábamos de los chicos mientras hacíamos nuestros movimientos.

You say you're a big boy

But I can't agree

'Cause the love you said you had

Ain't been put on me

I wonder

If I'm just too much for you

Wonder

If my kiss don't make you just

Wonder

What I got next for you

What you want to do? (Do)

Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours

I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please

Baby, can't you see?

How these clothes are fitting on me

And the heat coming from this beat

I'm about to blow

I don't think you know

Esta vez note como Edward me seguía cuando bajaba hacía el suelo. Notaba su pecho presionando mi espalda y sus manos en mis caderas siguiendo el ritmo y volviéndome loca a la vez.

Acabemos la canción de cara a los chicos. Empecemos a escuchar aplausos, no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que la gente nos estaba mirando pero no nos importo, nosotras solo queríamos que nos vieran ellos y que lo disfrutaran.

**Edward POV**

El baile que hizo Bella me pudo, mi autocontrol se fue al suelo y solo podía ver y sentir lo que hacía ella.

Ver su cuerpo, moviéndose así de esa manera que me volvía loco a cada segundo. Sus caderas rozando las mías. Al final sin darme cuenta empecé a bajar con ella en todos sus movimientos en vez de mirar desde arriba.

Cuando acabaron mire a los chicos y pude comprobar que no estaban en mejores circunstancias que yo. Las chicas bailando solo tenían una palabra: diosas.

- vaya, no sabía que bailaras así- susurre en su oído mi voz sonaba ronca a causa de mi estado.

Las canciones siguieron pasando. Yo tenía a Bella lo mas cerca que podía y mis manos en sus caderas o en su espalda. Llevábamos un rato bailando cuando comenzó a sonar una canción lenta.

Nuestros cuerpos estaban separados únicamente por milímetros. Puse mis manos en su cintura y ella las coloco en mi cuello. No podía dejar de mirarla. Sentirla entre mis brazos me hacía sentir seguro y la protegía. Nuestros cuerpos se amoldaban el uno al otro.

Apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho y creo que pude notar los locos latidos de mi corazón. Nos movíamos al compás de la música y lo único que quería era decirle todo lo que sentía, todo lo que la quería y poder besarla.

Me acerque a su oído, se lo tenía que decir era ahora o nunca así que empecé a cantar la canción decía exactamente como me encontraba hacía ella.

- me muero si no te vuelvo a ver

y tenerte en mis brazos

y poderte decir...

Te amo

desde el primer momento en que te vi

y hace tiempo te buscaba

y ya te imaginaba así.

Te amo

aunque no es tan fácil de decir,

y defino lo que siento

con estas palabras

te amo …mmm

te amo.

Mientras le cantaba la canción levanto la cara y empezó a mirarme a los ojos. Sus ojos chocolate mi miraban de una manera que no supe describir, había un brillo especial incluso pude ver que se llenaban sus ojos de lágrimas.

Cuando acabe no pude aguantarlo mas y bese esos labios que desde hacía tiempo me volvían loco. Fue un beso corto, pero respondido. Era dulce y lleno de amor, todo aquel que tenía hacía ella y ella hacía mi.

Cuando nos separamos juntamos nuestras frentes y nos miramos a los ojos.

- Bella, quieres ir a tomar el aire- dije mientras me mordía el labio para no volver a tirarme a sus labios. Todavía me tenía que asegurar que ella también sentía algo hacía mi y que esto no era un error para ella.

- claro, aquí hace demasiado calor- pude ver como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

La lleve de la mano hasta que estuvimos en la calle. Empecemos a caminar y vi que tenía frío, el cambio de temperatura se notaba, así que la abrace y la acerque a mi.

- tal vez no deberíamos haber salido- dije, estaba nervioso y no sabía que decir- hace demasiado frío.

- Edward yo…- dijo. La corte antes de que siguiera hablando.

- no, no digas nada, espera. Bella lo que te he dicho ahí dentro…es todo verdad. Hace tiempo que siento algo mas que una simple amistad por ti. Te quiero. Se que será pronto para ti pero solo espero que pase lo que pase nuestra amistad no se rompa.- empecé a mirar el suelo, era incapaz de mirarla a la cara, me pondría mas rojo de lo que estaba.

- Edward, no es pronto ni tarde es el momento idóneo para decirlo. Yo…- subí mis ojos y la mire, no sabía que iba a decir.- te quiero Edward. Te amo con todo mi corazón y solo estoy segura en tus brazos, solo tu eres capaz de protegerme de todo y consolarme. Al igual que solo tu eres el que puede hacer que sonría con solo mirarme y sonrojarme por estar cerca. Te amo.

Puse mis manos en sus mejillas, y me acerque poco a poco a ella. Vi como cerraba los ojos, antes de juntar nuestros labios susurre un "te amo" y nos fundimos en un beso lleno de amor. El beso fue delicado, lento, no teníamos prisa. El tiempo se detuvo en ese instante y solo estábamos nosotros. En nuestra burbuja.

Cuando nos separamos y abrí mis ojos pude ver que ella aun los tenía cerrados. Aun me faltaba una cosa por hacer.

- Bella, te gustaría ser mi novia?- pregunte, eso de estar separados tenía que terminar.

- si, claro que si- sonreímos y nos volvimos a fundir en un beso.

Nunca me cansaría de sus besos, eran un vicio, su sabor era el mas delicioso. Ni el mejor manjar se podía comparar con ella. Era un sabor, una textura y un aroma divino porque ella era un ángel, mi ángel.

Así acabo nuestra noche de discoteca, los chicos estaban dentro bailando. Al rato nos unimos a ellos. Eran las 3 de la mañana cuando nos dirigimos a casa.

**Rosalie POV**

Me encontraba en mi BMW dirección al hospital. Esa era nuestra noche de discoteca, pero mi pareja no estaría allí.

Entre a su habitación, en lo que llevaba de días, había venido un par de veces. No podía evitar venir a ver a este grandullón, con sus rizos morenos y sus hoyuelos.

Solo pedía que de aquí a una semana y media pudiera verle sus ojos, poder hablar con él y enamorarme mas de lo que estoy.

Me senté como hacía siempre que venía y cogí su mano, la presioné con la mía y empecé a hablarle.

- hola Em, soy yo de nuevo, Rose. Es bastante tarde, pero no tenía ganas de ir a bailar, no podía ir sin mi pareja, sin ti. Ahora se que si voy a algún sitio donde tu no estés tendré un gran hueco en mi corazón. Supongo que pareceré una tonta, estando aquí hablando contigo cuando ni siquiera me conoces. Pero se que eres una buena persona, alegre, gracioso y con gran corazón. Tu hermana…- recordé como hablaba siempre de él- ella, solo puede decir cosas buenas de ti. Y tiene muchas ganas de verte, de tenerte otra vez con ella. Yo también lo quiero, y todos mis hermanos. Ojala y me estes escuchado todos estos días que e venido para estar contigo. Te quiero, y deseo que despiertes pronto. Tal vez te digan que soy una rubia tonta por enamorarme de ti sin hablar contigo pero no te dejes guiar por lo que diga mi cuerpo, estoy cansada de la gente superficial. Quiero a alguien que me entienda a mi y se que ese serás tu Emmet Swan, o eso quiero. Descansa, vendré pronto a visitarte. Lo prometo. Te quiero.

Besé su mejilla y me fui. Tal vez parezca mentira que diciéndole únicamente eso tardara casi una hora pero la pase y no me arrepiento. Solo si el pudiera escucharme, sería feliz.

Después me dirigí hacia la discoteca y me puse a bailar con mis amigos. Así acabo mi noche.

* * *

_olaaa! _

_aquí subo otro cap de la historia_

_teneis un trocito de la historia de Rose, que seguro os gustara..._

_espero que tengais ganas de saber que pasara porque la noche no acaba aquí.  
_

_Espero que sigais diciendome si os gusta o no_

_las canciones que e usado en este cap son: Buttons-Pussycat Dolls y Te Amo- Franco de Vita_

_links de ropa en mi profile  
_

___angelofdakkness__  
_


	6. una larga noche

_toda la ropa de los cap en mi profile_

* * *

**5. una noche larga.**

**Bella POV**

No me podía creer todo lo que había pasado esa noche, había bailado para Edward y después bailamos juntos. Me había dicho que me quería, que me amaba y yo se lo había dicho a él. Y lo mejor de todo, éramos novios.

Todavía no me lo creía, esto era tan irreal. Cuando llegamos a la casa abrió mi puerta y me ayudo a salir. Le sonreí.

Me cogió de la mano y empecemos a subir a nuestras habitaciones. Alice me guiñó un ojo y me dedico una sonrisa y Rose también.

Cuando llegamos a la tercera planta me acompaño hasta la puerta mi habitación.

- esta es tu habitación – susurró mientras me miraba a los ojos.

Sin darme cuenta abrió la puerta. Me gire para verla y mis ojos casi se caen, era bonita muy bonita. Sus paredes eran en tonos azules arriba claros y abajo oscuros. Los muebles eran blancos y las cortinas y la colcha de la cama eran blancas con detalles azulados.

- es..hermosa- dije, no había otra palabra para describir como era esa habitación.

Pude notar sus manos en mi cintura y su barbilla en mi hombro cuando dijo:

- no mas que tu.- sentí la sangre en mi cara y una risilla en mi oreja.

Se estaba riendo de mi? Eso si que no.

- se puede saber de que te ríes?- dije un poco enfadada.

- de nada, mi vida, me encanta ver como te sonrojas- y me sonrió. En ese momento olvide porque estaba enfadada con el y todavía me puse mas roja.

Esta vez también se rió.

El ser reía porque yo me sonrojaba no?, pues el también lo hacía y yo me encargaría de eso.

- Edward, me podrías ayudar en algo?- pregunte lo mas inocente que pude.

- claro, dime- no sabia donde se estaba metiendo.

- podrías ayudarme con el cierre del vestido.

Pude ver como su cara se convertía en un tomate y empecé a reírme.

- de que te ríes yo no le veo la gracia- _uy, creo que se a enfadado de verdad._

- no te lo he dicho de verdad, solo quería ver esas mejillas rojas, que me parecen tan encantadoras- dije mientras ponía mis manos en su cuello.

Note como se relajaba y se acercaba.

Nos besamos, nos fundimos en un beso nada pasional. Me gustaba sentir sus labios en los míos pero no de manera loca y atrevida, sino lentos y delicados.

- me voy para que puedas dormir- dijo cuando nos separamos- mi habitación es esta de enfrente si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en decírmelo.- dicho esto me dio un beso corto en los labios y se fue.

Me quede allí de pie pensando en que no tenia pijama. Abrí el armario y me encontré con un pijama rojo y negro. Lo cogí y leí la nota que había encima.

_Bella, _

_Sabía que te olvidarías tu pijama. Espero que te guste. _

_Buenas noches._

_Alice._

Me puse el pijama y me quedaba muy bien, aunque seguía pensando que era muy corto.

Me metí a la cama y me acurruque en un lado. Al momento ya estaba dormida.

_Me encontraba fuera de mi coche, Edward estaba conmigo. Me estaba besando._

_- Bella, nunca olvides que te amo.- y con eso entro al coche. No sabía que pasaba pero tenia que hacer algo._

_Intentaba mover mi cuerpo y sacarle del coche pero mis pies y mis manos no respondían. Vi como se alejaba el mi coche, se ponía en la línea de salida a su lado un coche negro con pinta agresiva. Al otro uno rojo, dentro del cual viajaba mi hermano. Y en el cuarto coche, uno negro, viajaba Jasper._

_Empezó la carrera a mi lado estaban Alice y Rose. No se en que momento me perdí en la carrera pero pude ver como el coche de mi hermano volcaba, tal y como lo hizo la otra vez. Pero ahora no se quedaba en coma, moría. _

_Jasper estaba muy cerca de un barranco cuando le golpearon y calló. Su coche empezó a arder y él no salía. _

_Las chicas y yo casi no podíamos aguantar de pie, nos consolábamos unas a otras, aun quedaban dos coches. _

_Pero la suerte no estaba a nuestro favor y pude ver como golpeaban el coche de Edward haciendo que se saliera de la carretera. Corrimos hacía los coches, ya no teníamos nada que perder. _

_Me acerque a Edward. Tenía un hierro atravesando su estomago y le salía sangre de la boca y la nariz. Empecé a chillar para que me ayudaran._

_Conseguimos sacarlo del coche y cuando lo hicimos cogió mi mano entre las suyas, la besó y dijo:_

_- mi amor… te… quiero… esperare donde vaya … por ti- intento incorporarse pero fui yo la que acabo de acercarse. No podía perderlo, no ahora._

_Nos besamos, diciéndonos en ese beso lo que no nos decíamos con palabras. _

_- Edward, mi vida, tienes que aguantar, por mi. No puedo vivir en un sitio donde no estés…por favor resiste._

_-no…puedo. Te amo.- y con eso dejo de hacer presión en mi mano y se fue. _

_Empecé a llorar y chillar que me ayudaran que el no se podía ir. Aunque era demasiado tarde._

Me desperté de nuevo sobresaltada, mi cara estaba mojada por mis lagrimas y no podía tranquilizarme.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió sin que me diera cuenta y entro alguien, me puso en su regazo y me abrazó. Entonces pude reconocer quién era, Edward.

Lo abrace como si mi vida dependiera de él, y es que en realidad así era. Su aroma me tranquilizó.

- ya esta mi vida, ya esta.- me besó en la cabeza.

- porque as venido?- dije entre sollozos, no es que no quisiera estar con todo lo contrario, pero no sabía porque había venido.

- te escuche chillando mi nombre, y pidiendo ayuda. Cuando llegue ya estabas despierta y llorando. No se que habrá pasado pero no quiero verte así Bella. Estoy aquí y no me voy a ir.- me dio un beso en la frente.

Nos quedamos un rato mas abrazados hasta que me tranquilice.

Nos tumbamos en la cama, note que se quería separar así que me abrace mas fuerte a él.

- Edward, no te vayas, por favor quédate conmigo.- me volvió a abrazar, recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y me dormí.

**Edward POV**

Estaba en mi habitación después de despedirme de mi novia. Sonreí sin darme cuenta cuando recordé que Bella era eso, mi novia.

Estaba recordando el día de hoy, como me costo decirle que la quería pero que al final me decidí y acabo bien. Como me había dicho que la ayudara con su vestido solo para verme sonrojado. _Nota mental: no volver a reírse de su sonrojo_. Ya que después las pagara conmigo.

La verdad es que se me subieron los colores al imaginar mis manos tocando la delicada piel de su espalda. No estaba preparado para eso y por como se puso cuando lo dijo, creo que ella tampoco.

Estaba metido en mis pensamientos cuando empecé a escuchar que chillaban mi nombre entre sollozos.

- EDWARD, NO TE VAYAS NO PORFAVOR, NO ME DEJES…AYUDENME. EDWARD, EDWARD!.- pude notar que era Bella, que le pasaba? Porque me llamaba? Me levante y fui a su habitación.

Cuando estaba entrando por la puerta se despertó. Estaba soñando. Estaba llorando, me acerque la senté en mi regazo y la abracé.

Le hice pequeños círculos en su espalda para que se calmara y le daba pequeños besos en la cabeza. No estaba sola yo estaba aquí.

- ya esta mi vida, ya esta.- le bese en la cabeza mientras seguía abrazándola.

- porque as venido?- dijo entre sollozos, es que acaso quería que me fuera? Pero no podía dejarla así. Me iría mas tarde cuando este dormida.

- te escuche chillando mi nombre, y pidiendo ayuda. Cuando llegue ya estabas despierta y llorando. No se que habrá pasado pero no quiero verte así Bella. Estoy aquí y no me voy a ir.- eso era verdad, no me iría de su lado nunca, siempre me tendría con ella, al no ser que quisiera lo contrario.

Nos quedamos un rato mas abrazados hasta que se tranquilizó.

Nos tumbe cuando vi que ya estaba mas tranquila y pronto se dormiría. Me iba a ir cuando se abrazó mas a mi y me dijo:

- Edward, no te vayas, por favor quédate conmigo.

Si era lo que quería lo haría, la volví a abrazar. Apoyo su cara en mi pecho y al momento volvió a estar dormida. Su respiración en mi pecho me hacia cosquillas.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, cuando la escuche hablando.

- Edward…- estaba dormida, hablaba en sueños- te quiero.

Y lo mejor de todo, soñaba conmigo.

**Alice POV**

En la discoteca, después del show que le hicimos a los chicos, vi que mi hermano y Bella estaban inseparables. La verdad hacían una muy bonita pareja, y yo sabía que hoy serían algo mas que amigos.

Era sorprendente como se veían juntos, se veían tan monos y enamorados. Pero la timidez de los dos se hacía presente cada vez que estaban juntos. Hoy en cambio después de unas copas, la vergüenza estaba perdida y ellos estaban juntos.

Cuando empezó a sonar la canción de Te Amo, los vi bailando juntos, inseparables y mi hermano le cantaba la canción. Era tan romántico. Después de la canción se besaron y salieron de la discoteca. Supuse que sería el momento, ya que cuando llegaron estaban mas juntos si cabía, ambos tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se besaban de vez en cuando.

Me encantaba ver a mi hermano feliz, y a Bella también. En el poco tiempo de conocerla me había hecho muy amiga suya, se veía tan alegre pero a la vez tenía tantos problemas… pero lo que importaba era que ahora era feliz con mi hermanito.

Al llegar a casa, vi como se iban juntos hacía las habitaciones, esperaba que Bella encontrara el pijama que le había dejado en el armario.

Me fui a mi habitación y me puse mi pijama de color verde. Tenía sed y fui a la cocina mientras mi Jasper se cambiaba.

Al llegar vi que Rose estaba allí, estaba muy pensativa. Y no me había dicho donde había ido antes de la discoteca. Me serví un vaso de zumo y me senté.

- como estas Rose?- le pregunté.

- bien Ali- bajo la cabeza, no estaba bien para nada. La abrace era lo único que podía hacer.

- sabes que me puedes contar lo que quieras, que estoy aquí- le sonreí y ella asintió.- me vas a decir donde has estado antes de la discoteca?

- em…Alice me creerías si te dijera que estoy enamorada?- me miró y solo pude asentir con una gran sonrisa.

Tenía tantas ganas de verla feliz, no podía ver a mis hermanos como todos estos años. Solos mientras yo estaba feliz con mi novio, era algo que no podía ver.

- se puede saber quien es el afortunado?- pregunte, ella se sonrojo y vi sus ojos entristecerse.

- ese es el problema Alice, el no me conoce- se puso a llorar, había visto muy pocas veces llorar a Rose y nunca creí que lo haría por amor.

- porque dices eso? Seguro que si te conoce- intentaba darle ánimos.

- Alice…es, es Emmet. Desde el primer momento que lo vi me enamore. Y cada vez que Bella habla de él, me enamoro todavía mas. Pero él…el no me conoce y seguro que no se interesaría por otra cosa que no fuera mi cuerpo, como hacen todos- me abrazó y solo pude sostenerla mientras buscaba una respuesta que le diera ánimos.

- Rose, escucha y mírame.- levanto su rostro, lleno de lagrimas y me miró.- Emmet es un hombre tierno, que se preocupa por los demás, ya escuchaste lo que dijo Bella, sobre esas chicas superficiales a las que mando a paseo. Tu no eres superficial, y harían una hermosa pareja. – sonrió mientras relimpiaba las lagrimas.

-gracias Ali.

-así que has estado en el hospital?-asintió

-llevo días yendo a hablar con él. Se que no puede hablar, pero si que me escucha. Se lo he dicho todo, ahora solo espero a que se recupere.- sonrió de manera triste.

- no te preocupes, lo hará pronto.- la abrace de nuevo- ahora vamos a dormir que es tarde.

- buenas noches Ali, gracias.

- no me las des.

Iba camino a mi habitación cuando escuchamos que Bella gritaba, estaba llamando a mi hermano y pidiendo ayuda. Me encontré con Jasper y Rose en el pasillo y subimos corriendo rumbo a su habitación.

Cuando llegamos abrimos la puerta y nos encontramos con Bella llorando sentada en las piernas de mi hermano, mientras este la abrazada y la consolaba. De vez en cuando le daba tiernos besos en la cabeza y le daba palabras de apoyo.

Al ver la escena nos fuimos sin hacer ruido cada quien a su habitación.

Estaba tumbada con la cabeza en el pecho de Jasper.

- sabes Edward y Bella hacen una bonita pareja- le dije.

- si, el la quiere mucho sabes? Y ella también a él, se nota a km.- me contesto- igual que yo a ti.- me beso en los labios.

- yo también te quiero Jazz. – tenía que decirle lo de su hermana, sabía que no le gustaba verla mal- antes en la cocina e estado hablando con Rose

- y que te a dicho?- me pregunto, se veía preocupado. Desde hacía días que ella no era la misma, y ahora yo sabía porque era, o mejor dicho por quien.

- me a dicho que esta enamorada y triste- le dije, le mire y pude ver que no sabía por donde iba así que seguí- esta enamorada de Emmet Swan.- su cara fue de sorpresa.

- de Emmet?- pregunto. Asentí y el sonrió- me gusta ese chico, se que cuando despierte querrá mucho a mi hermana, es un gran hombre.

- lo se, pero ella cree que no la va a querer por como es, sino por su cuerpo

- eso es muy de mi hermana, ya lo sabes, pero se que Em no es así. Solo hay que ver a Bella hablando de él. Se nota que es un hombre que le importa la gente a su alrededor y que no escoge a cualquiera. Mi hermana y él tienen muchas cosas en común y eso los unirá.

- eso es lo que le he dicho yo. Vamos a dormir, que mañana nos iremos de picnic- _Me encanta la idea de ir de picnic, papa y mama también vendrán se lo diré por la mañana._

- esta bien cielo. Iremos de picnic, es una buena idea. Buenas noches.- me beso y al rato ya estaba dormida.


	7. día de picnic

_los personajes son de S.M la historia es mia_

**_toda la ropa en mi profile._**

* * *

**6. día de picnic.**

**Bella POV**

Cuando me desperté noté algo suave en mi cara, levante la cara y vi que era el pecho desnudo de mi novio. Me sonrojé solo de pensar que había pasado la noche recostada en él.

Note una mano en mi cintura cuando intente moverme y me acerco mas a él.

- buenos días- dijo mientras abría sus hermosos ojos verdes y me miraba con una sonrisa.

- buenos días- dije, me acerco mas y me dio un beso en los labios.

- Bella, estas bien?- me pregunto, pude ver preocupación en sus ojos.

- si, siento lo de anoche…- me corto

- no sientas nada, quieres contarme lo que paso? Solo si quieres- me dijo

_Bella no puedes decirle que tuviste ese sueño y que lo mataba el mismo asesino de tus padres._ Sabía que me sentiría mejor cuando le contara el sueño, pero no le podía contar todo.

- fue un sueño, tu ibas en un coche y tenias un accidente y morías.- baje la cara recordando el sueño, no era buena mintiendo pero no lo estaba haciendo, solo estaba recortando información.

Me volvió a abrazar y me besó.

- no pasa nada, mi vida. Quieres ir a desayunar?- me pregunto.

- vamos.- lo cogí de la mano y me levante.

Empecé a tirar de el pero con un movimiento rápido volvió a tumbarme y me besó. Fue un beso algo pasional, y la verdad me encanto, este hombre lo hacía todo tan perfecto. Cuando nos separamos estábamos jadeando y buscando aire.

- te quiero, mi Bella.- me susurró antes de levantarse.

Le seguí, lo abracé por la cintura y le bese.

- yo también te quiero.- y con eso salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos hacia la cocina.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina estaban, Alice, Jasper, Esme y Rose.

- buenos días- dijimos a la vez.

- buenos días parejita- dijo Alice. _ Vale genial, empiezo el día color tomate_. Me gire y vi que Edward no estaba mejor que yo, empecé a reírme y el conmigo.

- nos hemos perdido algo?- dijo Rose, tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su cara. Me gustaba verla feliz.

-no, solo me hace gracia verla con esas mejillas tan rojas- dijo mi novio.

- sabes Edward, tengo algo en lo que me tienes que ayudar- le dije para que recordara la noche anterior y por lo que se ve funciono porque su cara se puso de un color rojo escarlata.

Empecé a reírme, el solo me miraba. Cuando pude calmarme le dije:

- tendrías que saber que meterte con mis tonalidades de rojo te trae problemas- y dicho esto me fui a poner un vaso de zumo que había encima de la mesa.

Todos nos miraban con cara de no entender nada. Así que les tuve que explicar lo de la noche anterior. Edward todavía se veía algo serio, así que cogí su mano y me acerque a su oído.

- lo siento, no quería hacerte sonrojar, pero te ves tan mono- le susurre.

Al momento pude ver como aparecía su sonrisa.

- vale, estos son los planes para hoy- dijo Ali- iremos de picnic, mama y papa también vendrán. Saldremos en una hora. Bella y Rose vamos a arreglarnos.- dicho esto empezó a tirar de mi hacía su habitación.

Cuando llegamos se metió dentro de su gran armario, una habitación entera, y saco unos pantalones tejanos de pitillo, una camiseta blanca de mis dibujos preferidos, Arale y unas bambas blancas.

- vale, Bella esta es tu ropa. Ves a ducharte y vestirte. Después vienes a mi habitación. Las toallas están dentro del armario del lavabo. Vamos, vamos- me hecho de su habitación, cogí la ropa y me fui a mi habitación, la cual tenía lavabo.

Me duche e intente relajar mis músculos. No sabía el motivo pero dentro de la familia Cullen se encontraba tan bien. Parecía que eran sus hermanos y sus padres de verdad. No se sentía sola después de mucho tiempo, sabía que tenia a personas a su alrededor. Aunque echaba de menos a un grandullón. _Vamos Bella, una semana, solo una semana y lo tendrás de vuelta_.

Cuando acabe de ducharme y vestirme me cepille el pelo y lo deje suelto, la verdad la ropa le quedaba bien, se ajustaba un poco a sus curvas.

Iba camino a la habitación de Alice cuando me crucé con mi dios griego. Todavía iba con sus pantalones negros de pijama, cuando me vio me sonrió, me cogió de la cintura y me besó.

- vaya…nunca pensé en encontrarme con un ángel por mi casa, pero ya veo que las cosas no son siempre como uno piensa.- me dijo.

- estas intentando que me sonroje?- le pregunto. Me volvió a besar.

- no, solo te estoy diciendo la verdad- me dio otro beso- sabes, me estoy volviendo adicto a ti, a tus besos.- y me volvió a besar pero esta vez fue un beso largo, dulce que se fue convirtiendo en pasional.

Paso su lengua por mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar y se lo di. Cuando nuestras lenguas empezaron una danza sincronizada nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire.

- sabes, será mejor que te vayas a arreglar, no querrás tener a un duendecillo chillando- le dije todavía jadeando.

- si será lo mejor. No olvides que te quiero, pese todo lo que te haga mi hermana- me dijo me dio un corto beso y se fue-

- yo también te quiero.

Cuando llegue a la habitación de Alice, vi que esta y Rose iban igual que yo. Lo único diferente eran sus camisetas.

La de Alice era blanca con la cara de Heidi en amarillo y verde. Y la de Rose era de la campanilla en tonos rojos y negros, sus bambas eran negras.

Me maquillaron un poco, y mientras lo hacían me dijeron:

- y bueno, mi hermanito y tu ya están juntos?

- si, Alice, pero no quiero que lo vayas publicando a los cuatro vientos esta claro, todavía no hemos decidido cuando lo diremos, vosotras dos sois las únicas que lo sabéis.

- no te preocupes Bella, no diremos nada, yo me encargare de Alice hasta que queráis decirlo.- me sonrió.

- estas de muy buen humor hoy Rose, me alegro. Hacía días que no te veía muy bien- le dije y después la abrace.

- esta bien chicas vamos, a ver si podemos ayudar en alguna cosa.- asentimos y salimos hacia la cocina.

De camino vi a Carlisle, nos saludo, llevaba una camiseta azul del Mario BROS. Al entrar a la cocina vi a Jasper y Esme.

Ella también llevaba los mismos pantalones que nosotras y llevaba una camiseta de Mickey y Minnie en color gris. Cuando vi a Jasper con la camiseta naranja del Doraemon empecé a reírme.

Cuando pude controlarme todos me miraban con una sonrisa.

- lo..lo siento- dije entre risas- es que, no sabía que iríamos todos con dibujos.

-no te preocupes Bella, a nosotros también nos dan ese tipo de ataques de vez en cuando. Pero no sufras así son los picnic Cullen.- dijo Jasper

- de verdad?- pregunte, que cosas mas raras tienen esta familia, pero eran divertidos.

- si,- dijo Esme-desde que nuestros hijos eran pequeños íbamos de picnic muy seguido y ellos normalmente llevaban camisetas de sus dibujos preferidos, cuando creció Alice, se convirtió en una tradición y todos las llevamos- miro a cada uno de nosotros, soltó una risita y siguió.- mi pequeña es la que elige nuestras camisetas cada vez que decidimos hacerlo, y a veces son demasiado graciosas como para no reírse.

- ah- fue lo único que pude decir.

De golpe sentí dos manos en mi cintura y unos labios en mis cabeza.

- podemos ayudar en algo?- pregunto una deliciosa vez aterciopelada.

- podéis ir llevando las cosas a los coches, llevaremos el de vuestro padre y uno de los vuestros.

- el mío- dijo mi novio.

Los chicos empezaron a coger bolsas y a llevarlas a los coches mientras nosotras ayudábamos a Esme a poner las cosas que faltaban.

- esta bien, vamoos!!- dijo Ali- Jasper y yo iremos con Edward y Bella. Rose tu vas con papa y mama?- la aludida asintió.

Cuando nos dirigimos al Volvo me fije en la ropa de Edward, su camiseta era negra del Goku, sus pantalones eran negros desgastados y llevaba unas converse negras.

Me di cuenta de que los chicos también llevaban el mismo pantalón y sus bambas eran de los colores de sus camisetas, Jasper naranjas y Carlisle azules.

Me abrió la puerta de copiloto.

- y bien hermanito, se te ve muy feliz- dijo Alice. _Oh, dios, ya empieza._ Rodé los ojos.

- lo estoy hermanita, lo estoy- contesto- y no me preguntes porque, lo sabes muy bien.

La duendecillo se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.

- esta bien, yo lo se, pero Jasper, papa y mama no, pensáis decírselo algún día?

- si, Alice, algún día. Jasper tu sabes el porque verdad?- asintió- dudo que papa y mama sean tan tontos como para no saberlo. Pero no sufras se lo diré.

Al rato llegamos a un parque enorme, empecemos a bajar las cosas.

Extendimos unas cuantas mantas en el suelo. Aun era pronto para comer, así que nos pusimos a hacer otras cosas.

Alice y Rose estaban mirando unas revistas de ropa, Jasper estaba leyendo un libro tumbado al lado de ellas.

Mis suegros estaban hablando animadamente sobre una gran fiesta que se celebraría en unas cuantas semanas. La cual Esme estaba organizando y que era del hospital.

Yo estaba sentada entre las piernas de mi novio, sus manos estaban en mi cintura y su barbilla en mi hombro mientras leíamos Orgullo y Prejuicio. Teníamos varias cosas en común y una de ellas eran nuestros libros favoritos, canciones…

- sabes, te queda muy bien la camiseta de Songoku- le dije. Me dio un beso en el cuello.

- a ti te queda todo bien, me encanta la Árale- me sonroje y seguí leyendo.- Bella?

- si?

- te parece decirles a la familia lo nuestro hoy?- me pregunto, quería hacerlo, era un peso menos encima.

-claro- sonreí y el también lo hizo.

Seguimos leyendo y las horas pasaron volando tanto que al rato ya estábamos comiendo.

- Bella? – me susurro mi novio- vamos a decirlo- asentí.- familia hay algo que tengo que deciros- se veía nervioso y algo rojo, así que cogí su mano, sonrió- Bella y yo somos novios- vale ahora si sentía vergüenza pero no solo el, también yo.

Parecíamos dos tomates, nos miramos de reojo y nos sonreímos.

Esme se levanto y nos abrazó.

- me alegro tanto por vosotros- vale, no esperaba tanto. Pero después respondí al abrazo.

- gracias Esme.

- hijo, no se te ocurra hacerle daño- dijo Carlisle- esta chica vale oro.- y me abrazó.

La comida paso entre risas. Me sentía en mi sitio.

Después de comer Edward y yo estábamos tumbados uno enfrente del otro, con nuestros iPods puestos. Nos mirábamos a los ojos y hablábamos a través de ellos. En un momento nuestras manos se unieron y tocamos la mejilla del otro, únicamente para juntarnos poco a poco y fundirnos en un beso lleno de amor.

**Edward POV**

El día de hoy había sido genial, esta mañana nos habíamos arreglado para venir de picnic y como era costumbre todos íbamos con camisetas de dibujos. Mi Bella se veía divina con la camiseta de Árale. Y cuando la vi en el pasillo con el pelo mojado y de esa manera tan inocente no pude evitar besarla. De verdad me estaba volviendo adicto a ella.

Habíamos estado leyendo por la mañana, la tenia entre mis brazos y le daba pequeños besos en el cuello y la mejilla mientras leíamos. Se estaba tan bien con ella.

A la hora de la comida le dije a mis padres nuestra relación y lo aceptaron, aunque ya lo sabía no pude evitar avergonzarme, era la primera vez que hacía esto.

Ahora me encontraba enfrente de mi ángel, estábamos escuchando música. Solo nos mirábamos a los ojos, sin darme cuenta juntamos nuestras manos. Le toque la mejilla a la vez que ella hacía lo mismo conmigo. Parecíamos piezas sincronizadas. Empezamos a acercarnos hasta quedar con nuestros labios a milímetros del otro. Y nos fundimos en un beso lleno de todo lo que sentíamos.

Cuando nos separamos nos miramos a los ojos, le quite uno de sus auriculares y le dije:

- vamos a dar un paseo?- asintió.

La cogí de la mano y nos fuimos por el parque, era genial. Estábamos callados, no hablábamos. Solo disfrutábamos de la compañía del otro, de los roces de nuestras manos, de los besos. Vimos un banco enfrente de un pequeño lago y nos sentamos.

Se recargó en mi pecho la abracé la atraje hacia mi. Me encantaba sentir la sensación de su cuerpo contra el mío. Su calor, parecía una corriente eléctrica a través de mi piel. Cerré los ojos, escuchando la música y sintiéndola a ella.

Sin saber porque mi mano se movía por su espalda, sus brazos, su cintura, su cadera…parecía temblar con mi toque. La senté en mis piernas, quería verle la cara, ver su ojos y fundirme en ellos.

Recostó su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello y dejó pequeños besos en él. Me deje llevar por las sensaciones que me producía, nunca antes había sentido algo así.

Cogí su mano y entrelace nuestros dedos. Empezamos a mirar esa unión, la unión de dos personas. Me jure internamente que algún día, ya fuera de aquí a días, meses o años, haríamos esa unión real. Seríamos marido y mujer.

Levante nuestras manos y bese cada uno de sus dedos.

Ya no existía música, me quite los cascos y ella también.

- te amo- le dije mientras perfilaba su cara y pasaba mi pulgar por sus labios, eran tan suaves.

- yo también te amo, Edward Cullen- me dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al mío.

Roce mi nariz con la suya.

- para siempre- le dije.

- para siempre- asintió.

Nos besamos, todos nuestros besos hasta el momento habían sido llenos de nuestro amor, pero este beso fue el que de verdad nos dijo lo que sentíamos.

Yo tenía mis manos en sus mejillas, ella tenía las suyas en mi cuello. Parecía que nos movíamos a cámara lenta. Me quede con cara movimiento de su cuerpo, con la sensación de sus manos en mi cuello y después en mi pelo, desordenándolo mas de lo normal.

La electricidad en mis manos mientras las bajaba a su cintura y la juntaba mas hacía mi. Empezamos a besarnos con urgencia, nos necesitábamos. Todos los movimientos que antes parecían lentos ahora eran rápidos, ella me atraía a ella por el cuello y yo de la cintura. Pase mi lengua por su labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para entrar y poder comprobar una vez mas ese sabor, el mejor manjar del mundo que solo era mío.

Entrelazamos nuestras lenguas, estaban en una danza sincronizada de movimientos. Volvimos a bajar la intensidad del beso cuando vimos que nos faltaba aire. Nos separamos, buscando aire. Nuestras frentes estaban juntas y nuestras manos entrelazadas. Nos miramos a los ojos.

Y nos dimos un pequeño beso.

Al mirarla vi que la luz a nuestro alrededor estaba desapareciendo, era tarde. Teníamos que volver con los demás. No me quería separar de ella, pero sabía que en un rato lo tendría que hacer y no la vería hasta la mañana siguiente. Me volvía loco pensar en estar separados.

- será mejor que vayamos con los demás, se esta haciendo tarde.- dije

- de acuerdo. Vamos – se levanto y nos fuimos.

Llevaba mi brazo por su cintura y ella el suyo por la mía.

Tal vez fue una tarde de pocas palabras, pero todo lo que nos teníamos que decir lo decíamos sin palabras, pero si con gestos, besos y miradas.

Al llegar mi familia estaba empezando a recoger. Ayudamos y nos fuimos hacía los coches.

- Bella- dijo mi madre, mi novia la miro- porque no vienes a cenar con nosotros. Si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir en casa- le sonrió, yo solo quería que dijera que si.

- mañana hay universidad, y no tengo los libros- dijo, _eso significa que no_.

- podemos pasar a por ellos mañana, o ahora si quieres- dijo mi hermana, por una vez me alegre de que dijera eso. De verdad quería que se quedara.- que dices? Podemos pasar por tu casa a buscar tus cosas- sonrió.

- si te digo que no me obligaras verdad?

- si te obligare- dijo la duende con una risilla.

-entonces esta bien, me quedaré pero ahora pasare a mi casa a por mis cosas

- esta bien, de mientras haré la cena- dijo mi madre.

Nos subimos al coche, esta vez solo íbamos Bella y yo. Mis hermanos se fueron en el coche de mi padre.

Llevaba su mano entrelazada con la mía. Su casa estaba cerca del parque así que no tardamos mucho en llegar. Le abrí la puerta del copiloto.

-nunca me acostumbrare a esto- dijo.

- pues acostúmbrate, porque esto lo vas a tener por el resto de tu vida.- le dije, y era verdad.

Empezó a dirigirse a su casa y yo me quede recostado en mi coche. No sabía si ella querría que yo pasará y no quería incomodarla.

- quieres pasar?- me dijo mientras se mordía el labio.

- solo si tu quieres.- conteste, de verdad que no quería incomodarla.

- si, por favor.- cogió mi mano y me guió hacía la puerta.

Por dentro la casa, era muy espaciosa y estaba muy bien decorada. Las paredes eran en tonos pasteles dándole mas luz. Subí las escaleras detrás de ella. Al llegar a su habitación empezó a coger los libros que necesitaba.

Me fijé en una estantería con CDs y me acerque. No me sorprendió lo que vi, Beethoven, Debussy… había uno que no tenía nombre, lo cogí y busque su mini cadena.

- te importa?- le pregunte mientras señalaba a la mini cadena.

-no, como si estuvieras en tu casa- y dicho esto siguió con lo que estaba.

Puse el CD y nunca me imagine lo que sonaría. Era Bella, cantando, tenía una voz preciosa y se acompañaba por una guitarra.

En cuando escucho la música, Bella se tensó y me miro. Me acerqué a ella y la cogí de la cintura.

- cantas como los ángeles, aunque no se de que me extraña, tu eres uno de ellos.- le dije y después bese sus labios suavemente.

- no canto tan bien- se separó de mi y paro la música. – vamos? Ya e cogido todo lo que necesitaba. – me dijo.

- vamos.

Salimos de la casa, nos metimos en mi volvo y nos fuimos dirección a mi casa.

* * *

_olaaa!! =)_

_bueno hoy e subido 3 capitulos _

_espero que os vayan gustando._

_pronto se sabra como sigue la historia de Rose y Emmet._

_aparecerá cierto personaje detestable: Tanya Denali. _

_espero noticias vuestras positivas o negativas.  
_

___angelofdarkkness__  
_


	8. enemigas

_los personajes son de S. M la historia es mia _

**_toda la ropa de los capitulos en mi profile_**

* * *

**7. enemigas.**

**Bella POV**

Después del picnic, fui a mi casa a por mis cosas para el día siguiente.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, quedaba poco para la cena. De verdad me sentía en familia. Fui a dejar las cosas a mi habitación, cuando baje las escaleras escuche el sonido de un piano.

Era una melodía muy hermosa, me dirigí hacía el sonido y lo que vi no me lo esperaba. Me quede recostada en la puerta de la pequeña habitación viendo como mi novio tocaba ese mágico instrumento dándole vida a la música. Se veía tan bien sentado en el taburete con sus manos volando por las teclas.

De golpe me lo imagine con un traje, encima de un gran escenario. Tocando para el público y cuando acabara la gente se volvería loca aplaudiendo. De verdad era un gran músico.

Acabo la melodía con unas cuantas notas muy suaves. Se giro en el taburete y cuando me vio se sorprendió y se sonrojo.

- no sabía que mi novio era pianista- dije mientras me acercaba hacía donde él estaba.

- y no lo soy, solo es un hobby- me dijo.

- pues lo haces muy bien- sonreí.- la que acabas de tocar era muy hermosa.

- esa la escribí para mi madre- respondió- ven, siéntate.

Le hice caso, me senté junto a él. Empezó a tocar de nuevo, esta vez era una melodía de conocía.

- claro de luna

- si, esta también es mía- cambio el rumbo de las notas, convirtiendo la melodía en una mas suave.

Era relajante y a la vez transmitía mil sensaciones al cuerpo. Cerré mis ojos, quería saber todo lo que decía.

Poco a poco la melodía fue terminando con unas suaves notas, abrí mis ojos y le mire. No tenía palabras para describir como era de hermosa la canción.

- es…mas que hermosa.- no podía dejar de mirarle a los ojos, había un brillo especial en sus ojos y tenía un chispa cómica.

- todo depende de la inspiración- contesto – y en esta la inspiración a sido alguien demasiado hermosa para ser real.

- quien?- no sabía porque mis labios dijeron las palabras sin mi permiso, salieron solas.

- tú. Quien creías que era?- me pregunto. Me encogí de hombros.

-cualquiera, no soy tan hermosa como esa canción.

- mi vida- me cogió la cara entre sus manos- no digas tonterías. Para mi eres la mas hermosa y a la única que amo.- me beso- vamos la cena ya esta lista.

Nos sentamos en la mesa, Esme había preparado una cena deliciosa.

- Esme, esto esta genial- dije lo mas sincera que pude. Y era la verdad.

- gracias- sonrió.

Cuando acabamos de cenar, ayude a Esme y Alice a fregar los platos.

-donde esta Rose?- pregunte, después de cenar no la había vuelto a ver.

- se fue a dar una vuelta.- dijo Alice.

Estaba concentrada en que no se cayera ningún plato, con lo torpe que era seguramente se me caerían.

Note que alguien ponía sus manos en mi cintura y me sobresalte. Me gire para encontrarme con dos ojos verde esmeralda.

- Edward da gracias a que no tenía ningún plato en la mano. No vuelvas a hacer eso, me as asustado- mi corazón iba como loco, parecía que se saldría del pecho sino lo cogía.

- lo siento, no quería asustarte.-se veía arrepentido de verdad.

Me gire y volví a secar los platos, esta vez mi novio me ayudo. Cuando acabamos nos fuimos a la habitación. Estábamos delante de la puerta cuando se lo tuve que decir, no quería dormir en otro sitio que no fueran sus brazos pero no quería forzarle.

- te amo, buenas noches mi ángel.- mi dijo.

- buenas noches mi amor, te amo. – le dije.

Nos dimos un beso y me metí a mi habitación.

Me duche y me puse el mismo pijama de la noche anterior, la verdad es que se me había olvidado traerlo también hoy. Una vez me duche me dispuse a ir a la cama y dormir, pero solo podía dar vueltas.

Me senté y después de pensarlo me levante y abrí la puerta. Me sorprendí cuando vi que Edward hacía exactamente lo mismo con la suya.

Nos quedamos mirándonos.

- a donde ibas?- pregunte, tal vez iba a beber agua.

- a buscar el vació de entre mis brazos.- me dijo- y tu?

- a buscar unos brazos que me rodearan- conteste y baje la mirada, me daba vergüenza reconocer que iba a buscarle. Sentí sus fuertes brazos a mi alrededor.

- pues ya los has encontrado y yo también. Vamos.- me llevo a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

Nos tumbamos en la cama y entre besos nos dormimos.

Al despertar me encontré con sus bonitos ojos verdes mirándome.

- buenas días cielo.- me dijo

- buenos días- nos dimos un corto beso y nos fuimos a arreglar para las clases de hoy.

Cuando llegamos a la universidad, las chicas se me quedaban mirando con cara de agresiva. Me mataban con la mirada, solo por bajar del coche de MI novio e ir de su mano. Parecía que había cometido un crimen.

Los días pasaron igual, cuando llegaba a la universidad solo me taladraban con la mirada, a veces tenía complejo de colador.

El jueves, mientras esperábamos los Cullen y yo a Angela y Ben, vi como una chica rubia venia corriendo hacía Edward.

Se tiro encima de él y lo cogió del cuello. Podía ver como mi pobre novio intentaba quitarse a la chica de encima, así que no lo hice esperar y cogí a la chica de los pelos.

- que te crees que haces, niñata?- me dijo.

- eso te lo tendría que preguntar yo, que te crees que haces TU con MI novio!?- pregunte, me había enfadado que se creía.

Me miro de una manera bastante despectiva, reviso hasta mis zapatos.

- tu la novia de Edward Cullen? Permíteme que me ría.- quería reírse, pues lo haría pero sin dientes.

Estaba dispuesta a pegarle un puñetazo cuando alguien me cogió del brazo.

- déjalo cariño, no vale la pena- me dijo Edward.- Tanya, espero que no vuelvas a hacer eso, porque sino te aseguro que no será ella quien quiera pegarte.- espera, espera, mi novio acabada de decir el nombre de esa zorra? La conocía? Y la había amenazado? Eso me hizo sonreír.

La chica me seguía mirando de manera atemorizante, pero yo también sabía mirar así.

- si las miradas pudieran matar, ahora mismo Tanya estaría muerta- dijo Rose mientras se reían todos.

- Bella, tranquila, olvídalo.- me dijo Edward.

Me cogió de la cintura y me relajé, solo el podía hacer eso.

-la conocías?- pregunte.

- si, es una de las hijas de los amigos de mi padre, la verdad lleva detrás de mí mucho tiempo pero nunca me a interesado en lo mas mínimo y a partir de hoy mucho menos. Como se atreve a insultarte?- me dijo.

- no pasa nada mi vida, yo estoy aquí para quitarte a las moscas.- sonreí. Y el me devolvió la sonrisa.

El resto del día, fue de lo mas normal. Pensé en mi hermano, el domingo sería su operación. De pronto me acorde de algo, el sábado tenía que ir a la carrera. _Contra quien me tocara?_ Estuve pensando en mi ropa, tenía que ponerme algo atrevido, aunque lo odiara. Al final tenía en mi mente el conjunto perfecto.

El viernes cuando llegamos a la cafetería Alice empezó a hablar

- chicos, tengo una idea genial. Mañana por la noche iremos a cenar y al cine, que os parece?- vale ahora era el momento de decir que no podía y buscar una excusa convincente.

- yo no puedo Ali, lo siento pero no.- dije.

Me miro con mala cara buscando una explicación.

-porque?- pregunto haciendo un puchero.

- el domingo operan a mi hermano quiero estar descansada, la operación es temprano y aun tengo que preparar algunas cosas, lo siento pero no contéis conmigo- creo que se tragaron mi mentira, la había estado practicando unas cuantas veces para que pareciera creíble y creo que me salió bien.

- esta bien, y por la mañana tampoco puedes quedar- seguía haciendo su puchero.

- por la mañana no tengo nada que hacer, pero solo por la mañana. Estas avisada.- le dije en tono de advertencia.

- bien, entonces tenemos que cambiar los planes.- puso su mano en su mentón de manera pensativa.- ya lo tengo, que tal si vamos de compras y comemos en el centro comercial?- vale eso de las compras no me lo esperaba, _pero no me iría mal coger algunas cosas para la noche y para mi hermano._

- por mi esta bien.- dije con una sonrisa- tengo que comprar algunas cosas que me hacen falta.

- esta bien que decís chicos?- pregunto Alice a sus hermanos

Asintieron. Miró a Angela y Ben y estos negaron.

-Alice, mañana vamos a pasar el día con mi familia, otra vez será- dijo Ben.

- no os preocupéis.- y después empezó a saltar en su silla mientras decía- compras, compras, compras…

Estaba segura de estaríamos horas en el centro comercial, pero todo sea por la enana.

**Edward POV**

El tiempo pasaba volando, ya estábamos a viernes otra vez.

No pude evitar pensar en los días anteriores, desde que llegue el lunes de la mano de Bella, muchas chicas la taladraban. En esos momentos lo único que podía hacer era juntarla mas a mi y cogerla de la cintura, a lo que ella sonreía.

El jueves me lleve una sorpresa bastante desagradable. Tanya Denali apareció a primera hora de la mañana mientras esperábamos a nuestros amigos y se colgó de mi cuello. Juro que intente sacarla de encima mío por todos los medios que me era posible siendo lo mas caballeroso posible pero parecía una babosa pegada a mi.

De golpe deje de sentir presión y vi a mi dulce novia cogiendo a la chica de los pelos y tirándola al suelo. Nunca la había visto en modo posesivo conmigo y me encantaba. Cuando la rubia se entero que era mi novia, la miró de una manera bastante desagradable. Tuve que frenar a Bella para que no se metiera en problemas, pero amenacé a Tanya, la próxima vez no sería ella quien le pegaría si hacía eso. Y mas si se metía con mi novia.

El resto del día Bella estaba bastante pensativa, supuse que sería por su hermano. Todos estábamos nerviosos y con ganas de ver como salía la operación. Y ella era la que mas.

El viernes fue un día de los mas normal hasta la hora del almuerzo. Cuando llegamos a la cafetería mi hermana empezó a hacer planes para el sábado por la noche.

Solo quería estar con mi novia, así que si ella decía que si yo también iría. Pero me lleve una sorpresa cuando dijo que no, la verdad me decepcione un poco. Pero para eso estaba mi hermana, si por la noche no podía por la mañana tenía que ir.

Y nada mas y nada menos que de compras, me sorprendí cuando Bella asintió sin pensárselo dos veces. Por lo general no le gustaban las compras o eso era lo que tenía entendido.

Estábamos al lado de su coche, despidiendo hasta el día siguiente a las 9, hora estipulada por mi hermana.

- Edward?- me llamo, la mire y ella siguió mientras se mordía el labio- me harías compañía?

La mire me estaba pidiendo que fuera con ella?

- si es lo que quieres- sonrió y yo se la devolví.- voy a llevar a mis hermanos y voy para tu casa.

- de acuerdo- me dijo, me dio un corto beso y se fue.

Me subí a mi volvo y lleve a mis hermanos a casa, no me baje.

- donde vas hermanito?- me pregunto la duende.

- me voy con Bella, adiós-y dicho eso salí hacía la carretera.

La verdad es que me gustaba la idea de estar con mi novia, solo quería eso, estar con ella. Tenerla entre mis brazos, besar sus labios. Empecé a pensar en lo que podríamos hacer esa tarde.

_Tal vez veamos una película y comamos palomitas_.

Al llegar a su casa, pique, cuando abrió la puerta iba con unos pantalones cortos negros de chándal y una camiseta amarilla de tirantes, su pelo recogido en un moño y parecía un poco fatigada.

- te e pillado en mal momento?- pregunte mientras ponía una sonrisa.

- no la verdad es que as llegado justo a tiempo- me dio un beso y me arrastro- espero que puedas ensuciar esa ropa, sino te puedo prestar algo.

Mire mi ropa la verdad prefería no mancharla.

- si pudieras dejarme algo, creo que sería mejor- conteste.

- ven- la acompañe a una de las habitaciones.

Comprobé que era la de su hermano. Abrió el armario y saco varias cosas de un cajón.

- espero que esto no te quede muy grande, es lo mas pequeño que tengo.

Mire la ropa.

- esta bien, no te preocupes.- cogí la ropa y me señalo el baño.

La verdad es que si me quedaba grande pero por suerte los pantalones llevaban cuerda y pude hacer un apaño con ellos. La camiseta me quedaba demasiado grande y preferí quedarme sin, estaría mas cómodo.

Cuando salí, me estaba esperando y se empezó a reír la verdad tenía que tener una pinta bastante graciosa.

Cogió mi mano y me empezó a guiar hacía lo que parecía el garaje. Al entrar me quede de piedra. Era la primera vez que veía su otro coche y la verdad no era para menos. Era precioso, se notaba que era suyo, cada cosa que tenía el coche era algo único y muy Bella.

- woooow- no pude decir otra cosa, no me salían las palabras.-y que se supone que vamos a hacer?- pregunte aunque viendo nuestras pintas y los coches pude hacerme una ligera idea.

- había pensado que podíamos limpiar los coches, el tuyo también- me dijo algo nerviosa.

-me parece genial- le dije con una sonrisa la cual me devolvió.

La verdad la idea me gustaba. No es que limpiar coches me apasionara, pero siempre me gustaba verlos brillantes y relucientes. Y si mientras los limpiaba estaba en compañía de la mujer mas hermosa del mundo quien diría que no?

No pusimos a limpiar primero de todo su magnifico Nissan 350Z, cada vez que pasaba la esponja por sus curvas, me enamoraba mas del coche. Era tan perfecto como su dueña. Todos los pequeños detalles significaban algo.

No pude evitar ponerme detrás de Bella y besarla en el cuello. Se veía tan bien junto a ese coche, no me di cuenta de en que momento puse mis manos en su cintura pero no me acorde de la esponja y la mojé.

Jadeó cuando noto el agua contra su piel, me separe lo mas rápido que pude. _Esto tendrá consecuencias_.

- lo siento, lo siento…no quería mojarte, lo juro.- le dije. Pero en el momento en el que se giro y pude ver parte de su camiseta mojada no pude aguantar mas la risa.

- así que vamos con esas no Cullen, esta bien-

Cogió su esponja la metió en el agua y empezó a venir hacia mi. Yo caminaba de espaldas y no me di cuenta de que había llegado al otro coche y ya la tenía encima mío mojándome. Empezó a reírse cuando ahogue un grito.

Me había mojado todo el pecho, pero esto lo pagaría. Me acerque a ella y en el camino tire la esponja al suelo. La deje entre el coche y mi cuerpo mojado y empecé a besarla.

Al momento sentí sus manos en mi cuello profundizando el beso. Cuando nos separamos estaba totalmente empapada.

Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de mis intenciones porque me volvió a besar. Pero me lleve una sorpresa cuando note algo cayendo por mi espalda.

- empate- me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa cuando nos separamos.

Pero la guerra no acabaría tan rápido, cogí el cubo de agua que tenía a mis pies y empecé a mojarla. No se como paso pero de golpe no estaba delante de mí y tenía una manguera en la mano. _Oh, nooo! Corre Edward, corre!_

Pero no podía llegar muy lejos. Así que en cuanto me di la vuelta el agua me estaba mojando. No podía hacer nada en contra de eso así que me quede quieto y empecé a mirarla. Me acerque poco a poco a ella y cuando estuve delante la abracé y mordí el lóbulo de su oreja. Al momento, sentí como soltaba la manguera.

Empezó a correr y no se dio cuenta que había un charco con el cual resbalaría así que corrí hacía ella para evitarlo pero en vez de evitar que se cayera, lo hicimos los dos. Por suerte yo caí abajo así que ella no se hizo daño.

Me miro a los ojos y me fundí en el chocolate. Me encantaba ver esos ojos chocolate que decían tantas cosas. Pude ver su brillo pícaro y al rato desapareció convirtiendo su mirada en una llena de amor y preocupación.

- estas bien?- me pregunto mientras intentaba levantarse. Pero no se lo permití y la cogí de la cintura.

- si, tu estas bien?- no se porque hablábamos en susurros, parecía que estábamos contándonos un secreto.

- si.- y en ese momento se acerco a mi y me beso. Su cuerpo estaba encima del mío, estábamos totalmente empapados pero nada nos importaba. Ahora solo éramos nosotros, nuestro beso.

Tenía mis manos en su espalda y la apretaba mas a mi. De un momento para otro le di la vuelta a la situación. Ahora era ella la que estaba en el suelo y yo me apoyaba en mis brazos para no dejarle todo el peso de mi cuerpo encima.

Paso sus manos por mi pecho, no pude evitar el gemido que se escapo de mis labios. Sus manos llevaban un camino de infarto. Primero mi abdomen, subió a mi pecho, mis hombros, mis brazos y mi espalda… me mataba con el roce de su piel con la mía.

Así que le di un poco de su propia medicina, empecé a besarla otra vez y pase una de mis manos por su cintura. Tocando con mis dedos la piel que dejaba al descubierto entre su camiseta y sus pantalones. Soltó un pequeño gemido.

Cuando nos separamos nos empezamos a mirar a los ojos, note la sangre en mis mejillas y vi como las suyas cogían una tonalidad rojiza. Habíamos pasado nuestro limite, pero por suerte habíamos sabido controlarnos. Ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para mas.

Me levante y la di la mano para ayudarla. La cogió y cuando estuvo de pie la abracé.

- lo siento esto se nos fue de las manos- le susurre.

- no lo sientas por favor, no solo fue tu culpa, pero lo importante es que hemos sabido como parar- cuando nos separamos me dio un corto beso en los labios y seguimos limpiando los coches.

Pasaron 2 horas hasta que acabemos con los 3 coches, estábamos entre risas y besos. Por lo que me alegre de que no nos fuéramos distanciado por lo ocurrido.

Después de limpiar los coches, comimos unos bocatas mientras veíamos una película en la tele. Cuando acabemos decidí que era hora de irse, se había hecho tarde y mañana tendríamos que madrugar. Así que nos despedimos y prometí pasar a por ella al día siguiente a las 9.

* * *

_olaaaa!! =)_

_espero que os guste el capitulo. a que nunca pensasteis en una Bella agresiva? jajajajja_

_pues lo es xDD aora mismo os pondre el siguiente cap_

_que se que estais esperando una carrera y no quiero hacer esperar a mis seguidores/as ^^_

_muchissimas gracias por los rr...me animan un monton a seguir con la historia. _

_espero seguir recibiendo, ya sabeis sean bueno o malos. se aceptan las criticas =D!_

___angelofdarkkness__  
_


	9. compras y carrera

_los personajes son de S.M y la historia es mia_

**_la ropa y los coches estan en mi profile_**

* * *

**8. compras y carrera.**

**Bella POV**

Eran las 8 de la mañana cuando sonó el despertador. Me levanté y me fui a duchar.

Al meterme a la ducha recordé la tarde anterior, Edward no podía ser mas perfecto. Fue mi culpa sobrepasarnos y él era el que se disculpaba.

El tiempo paso volando y sin darme cuenta ya estaban picando a mi puerta. Al abrir me encontré con mi novio, con su perfecta sonrisa.

- buenos días mi vida- dijo

- buenos días amor- conteste mientras me acercaba y juntaba nuestros labios en un beso.

- e parejita, ya sabemos que os queréis mucho pero hoy hay compras- dijo Alice apareciendo de la nada a nuestro lado.

Sin dejarme responder me cogió del brazo y me llevo hasta el volvo. Pude ver que ella iba con Jasper y Rose en el BMW rojo de esta.

- y como has pasado la noche?-me pregunto Edward mientras íbamos camino al centro comercial.

- ya sabes, echando de menos unos brazos a mi alrededor pero bien- conteste, siempre me pasaba lo mismo. Desde aquellas noches entre sus brazos me costaba dormir- y la tuya como ha ido?

- pues algo parecido a toda esta semana. Solo, pensando y intentando de dormir con una almohada entre mis brazos para remplazar al vacío - pude ver sus mejillas teñirse de un suave rojo, era tan tierno.

Cogió mi mano, entrelazo nuestros dedos y después le dio un beso. Cuando llegamos al centro comercial la pequeña duende me sacó a toda prisa del coche y casi empezó a correr para ir a las tiendas.

La mañana paso de tienda en tienda. Me compre: pantalones, camisetas, bambas, complementos y algunas cosas para mi hermano. Toda la ropa me encantaba, aunque la veía excesiva Alice me obligaba a comprarla y si no lo hacía yo, lo hacía ella.

También entramos a algunas tiendas de chicos, ellos tampoco se libraron. Me reí internamente al ver la cara de mi pobre novio cuando la su hermana empezó a arrastrarle. Pero a ellos la tortura duro 1 o 2 horas y para mi nada mas y nada menos que 4.

Mis pies no podían mas, estaban apunto de salirse de mis piernas si no paraba de caminar. Los chicos estaban en un banco con nuestras bolsas así que me acerque a ellos y me senté.

Al ver que Alice se acercaba a buscarme me abracé a Edward y este se empezó a reír junto con su hermano.

- vale, Ali creo que a sido suficiente por hoy. Ya es la hora de comer- dijo mi novio. _Oh, dios mío como quiero a este hombre._

- pero aun faltan algunas tiendas y…- empezó a protestar la duendecillo.

- y nada. Es hora de ir a comer, vamos- me ayudo a levantarme y nos dirigimos a un restaurante.

- esta bien Bella esta vez te lo paso, pero la próxima vez recorreremos todas las tiendas.

- oh, no Alice, no creo que haya próxima vez si me sigues tratando como a un Barbie. Hasta el día de hoy me e sabido vestir sola y lo voy a seguir haciendo- dije y no era una advertencia no tenía pensado volver a ir de compras con ella, si era posible nunca, mejor.

Me miro de manera reprobatoria y yo también de manera dura para que se diera cuenta de que no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer.

Comimos entre risas haciendo enojar a la pequeña Ali, era tan graciosa cuando se enfadaba.

Después de comer decidimos irnos para casa, yo tenía que guardar toda la ropa que había comprado y después arreglarme. Eran las 4 de la tarde cuando salimos del centro comercial y a las 8 tenía que estar en el punto de encuentro.

Estábamos en el coche, Edward tenía mi mano entrelazada con la suya.

- Bella, gracias por aguantar a mi hermanita.- me dedico una sonrisa de esas que quitan la respiración.

- no tienes que darlas. Gracias por salvarme del duendecillo de las compras.- nos empezamos a reír. – pero no tendrás que volverlo hacer, siempre que este en mi mano.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, me ayudo a sacar las bolsas y llevarlas a mi habitación.

- mañana estaré en el hospital a las 9, nos veremos allí.- cogió mi cara entre sus manos – no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- y me besó.

- gracias mi amor. Te amo.

- y yo a ti mi vida- contesto, me dedicó una sonrisa, me besó por ultima vez y se fue.

Cuando cerré la puerta no pude evitar la sonrisa en mi cara, tenía que parecer una tonta, pero era una tonta enamorada de un dios.

Fui a mi cuarto y empecé a sacar la ropa de las bolsas, la verdad ahora no sabía que me pondría, el conjunto que tenía pensado ya no me parecía tan perfecto. No me importo mucho no saber que ponerme, primero me tenía que duchar y de mientras ya pensaría.

Cuando acabe de recoger todas las cosas, me quedaban 2 horas y media para las 8. así que me fui a duchar. El agua me relajo los músculos, los cuales estaban tensos debido a todo: las compras de esa mañana, la carrera, la operación de mi hermano…

Cuando acabe de ducharme me envolví en una toalla y salí hacía mi habitación. Abrí el armario y empecé a buscar que ponerme. Tenía una ligera idea de lo que llevaría. Saqué una falda corta negra, la cual me gustaba pero era demasiado corta, una de las camisetas que me compré esa mañana. Era roja, strapless y unas converse negras con una calavera y un corazón, me encantaban esas bambas.

Después de vestirme me sequé el pelo y me hice un recogido rizándolo un poco. Me maquillé y me puse las lentillas color dorado que solía usar. Me daban un toque enigmático que me encantaba.

Me miré de nuevo en el espejo, me veía muy provocativa, lo cual no me gustaba y menos todavía si me vestía de esta manera para buscar a unos asesinos. Pero todo sea por mi familia.

Cogí una chaqueta color negro y salí de la casa en mi coche.

En el camino me iba mentalizando, ahora ya no era Bella Swan, era K. Nadie sabía quien era y tampoco pretendía que lo supiesen ahora.

Deje que la música retumbara en mi cabeza y me llevara allí donde tenía que ir. Al lugar donde estaba mi otra persona, la agresiva, la que hacía lo que le pedía el corazón y no la mente. La que se dejaba llevar sin piedad por el sonido de su coche, del motor. La que se fundía y no aparecía hasta una semana después. La que buscaba venganza en el asfalto.

Llegue al lugar de encuentro, parecía que había llegado justo a tiempo. La gente me dejaba pasar. Aparque en un hueco libre, conté hasta tres y bajé.

_Porque la gente siempre me mira? Se que soy un bicho raro, pero odio ser el centro de atención_.

Aunque en este mundo, el de las carreras, buscara únicamente que ellos me vieran y quisieran correr conmigo, no me gustaba que las demás personas me miraran de esa manera.

Los chicos podía jurar que se me comían con la mirada, _menudos pervertidos!!_. Las chicas por otro lado me miraban y me seguían taladrando. _Como si no tuviera suficiente en la universidad que también tenían que taladrarme aquí. _

Antes de salir con Edward al menos solo tenía que soportar ser el centro de atención en las carreras, pero ahora era mi vida. Incluso llegue a pensar que en mi próxima vida, si es que eso existía, sería un colador.

Pero su pretendían asustarme o hacer que me rebajara a su altura, lo tenían un poco mal. Siempre salía adelante, cogía fuerzas de allí donde no las había para ponerles una sonrisa y seguir adelante.

Llegue a donde estaba Ben.

- hola Ben- sonreí.

- hola K- me devolvió la sonrisa- como ha ido el día?- sabía que quería saber si me había muerto en las compras.

- cansado, muy cansado. Y el tuyo?

- bien, relajado- hizo una sonrisa burlona.

- me alegro. Que tenemos para hoy?- pregunte, la impaciencia me mataba. No aguantaba mas sin saber contra quién correría.

- una vieja enemiga- le mire con una ceja levantada- Tanya Denali- entonces caí en la cuenta, esa zorra pagaría por incomodar a mi novio.

Pero había algo que me preocupaba, si ella se enteraba de quién era…podría decírselo a los Cullen y ellos también entrarían en este juego. _No, eso no puede pasar._

No dejaría que _esa_, me descubriera. No podía dejarla en buenas condiciones ya que si lo hacía correría a decírselo. Pero no era una asesina, no era como ellos.

Solo tenía una solución. Y era lo que haría.

- cual es su coche?- le pregunte a Ben.

- el Bugatti Vyeron rosa – busque el coche. _ Por dios, se puede tener peor gusto?_

- vale, creo que me encargaré de hacer unos arreglitos a su coche- mire a mi amigo y nos empezamos a reír.

- no lo dudo K, no lo dudo. Tendrías que ir a prepararte, la carrera esta a punto de comenzar- asentí- ten cuidado.

- no te preocupes, me la sacaré de encima.- me sonrió aunque pude ver en sus ojos todavía la preocupación.

Siempre hacía lo mismo, se preocupaba demasiado por mi. No se lo reprochaba, pero no me gustaba que hiciera eso. Sabía que era peligroso, pero aun así lo hacía, no por gusto, sino por necesidad.

Me subí a mi coche y me dirigí a la línea de salida. A mi lado ya estaba el coche de Tanya. Me miraba de una manera agresiva, no sabe con quien se las esta jugando.

Noto como la adrenalina corre por mis venas, es una sensación agradable. Me encanta sentir la sangre recorrer mi cuerpo a una velocidad de vértigo, sentir mi coche como una extensión de mi cuerpo, somos uno solo.

Ben se puso entre los dos coches, siempre era el quién daba la salida.

- preparadas?- asentimos.

Subió los brazos y cuando los bajo grito.

- YA!

En ese momento, piso el acelerador y salgo disparada. Me fundo una vez mas con mi coche. El sonido del motor acompaña al de mi corazón creando una melodía que sabe a gloria, es acida pero a la vez placentera.

Estoy tan enfocada en la carrera que no me doy cuenta de que Tanya esta cerca, muy cerca de mi. En un movimiento rápido le cierro el paso y tiene que frenar quedando a metros de mí. Pero no se da por vencida, de un momento para otro la tengo en uno de los laterales y me da un golpe.

_Quieres guerra? La tendrás_.

Nos acercábamos al barranco, muy cerca de él teníamos que dar la vuelta y volver sobre el mismo camino.

Tanya iba por el lado exterior. Al llegar a la curva me abrí todo lo que me fue posible, sin llegar a caer. Pero ella no tubo la misma suerte intente frenar, pero su coche no respondía, también intento girar pero tenía las ruedas clavas. Pude ver el pánico apoderándose de ella. Y a partir de ahí no vi mas, iba centrada en acabar la carrera.

A lo lejos escuche como la gente gritaba así que supuse que Tanya había caído. Al fin llegue, salí de mi coche y la gente me rodeaba felicitándome aunque otros muchos me llamaban asesina.

No me importaba, yo no había hecho nada, no le pegue golpes a su coche para que cayera como ella había echo conmigo. Yo simplemente deje que pasara lo que tenía que pasar.

Me dolía haber provocado un accidente pero la gente que se metía con K acababa mal. Así era yo, no me provoques o morirás. No soy una asesina simplemente el destino actúa.

Me acerqué a Ben, lo primero que hizo fue felicitarme y darme un abrazó. Mientras lo hacía note un fuerte dolor en mi brazo, me costaba moverlo y me quejé. Mi amigo se separo de mi y me examino.

- que a pasado?

- me golpeo por el lateral y me he hecho daño en el brazo, no te preocupes no es nada. Como esta ella?- no quería sacar el tema, pero tenía remordimiento, nunca me a gustado que las carreras acaben mal aunque no sea por mi parte.

Yo e perdido muchos seres queridos por estas carreras y se como se pasa de mal, por eso no quiero ver a nadie morir si yo puedo evitarlo. Aunque pensándolo bien, la ultima carrera será de vida o muerte.

- será mejor que vayamos al hospital- me dijo Ben después de examinar mi brazo.- ella no se como esta, han ido unas cuantas personas. Aunque creo que si ha sobrevivido a la caída estará unos meses en el hospital.- me sonrió.

- no Ben, me voy a casa- le di un beso en la mejilla y me metí en mi coche.

A Ben tampoco le gustaba la violencia, pero sabía como eran estar carreras. No era la primera vez que alguien moría. Es mas casi todas las semanas había accidentes y personas que tenían que estar en el hospital por un largo tiempo o directamente estaban muertos.

Por algo eran las llamadas carreras de la muerte. Al fin o al cabo acabarías muerto. Los únicos personajes que no lo han hecho en todos estos años han sido los Vulturi, los asesinos. Ellos eran los que sobrevivían mientras los demás morían.

Te vigilaban, y si pasabas 20 carreras sin ser vencido ellos venían a por ti. Ellos te atacaban, eran 3 y cada semana te tenías que enfrentar a uno de ellos. Eran unas carreras muy duras, sus coches estaban preparados para la destrucción y sus mentes solo pensaban en una cosa: matar.

Yo ya llevaba 8 carreras vencidas, todas las que había hecho hasta el momento. Mis oponentes, algunas veces tenían que ir al hospital y la mayoría de ellos han aprendido a no retarme una segunda vez.

Cuando llegue a mi casa. Metí mi coche en el garaje y revise los daños. Unas cuantas chapas dobladas, una ventana rota y otra apunto, pintura y un espejo retrovisor. Por dentro no tenía ningún daño, solo la carrocería.

-bueno pues nada, mañana tendré que ir al mecánico a buscar las piezas que me hacen falta.

No me gustaba la mecánica pero no se me daba mal, al fin y al cabo la llevo en las venas. De pequeña recuerdo que ayudaba a mi padre y a mi madre con sus coches, y cuando ellos fallecieron pase a hacerlo con mi hermano. Gracias a ellos aprendí lo necesario para cambiar chapas, algunas piezas de real importancia, ventanas…

La pintura no me era problema, en el garaje teníamos un compresor únicamente para pintar los coches. Teníamos las plantillas así que no era un problema pintarlos.

Después de revisar mi preciado coche, ahora un poco abollado. Me fui al lavabo para mirar mi brazo y ponerme el pijama.

Cuando mire mi brazo, estaba hinchado. Me asegure de que podía mover los dedos bien y cuando lo hice me eche crema y me lo vende. Ya miraría a la mañana siguiente como lo tenía.

Me quite las lentillas, el recogido y el maquillaje y me puse el pijama.

Al llegar a mi cuarto me acorde de que al día siguiente era la operación de mi hermano. Tenía esperanzas de que saliera bien, de que despertara. No podía dejarle correr de nuevo, y estaba segura de que el no me dejaría a mi hacerlo. Pero lo convencería, alguien tenía que acabar con esa cacería.

Y con esos pensamientos me dormí.

* * *

_olaaaaaaa =)!_

_en este cap no e puesto la parte de Edward porque no sabía bien bien como hacerlo. _

_buenoo teneis la muy esperada carrera =D, quien mejor para ser su oponente que Tanya?_

_como acabara, muerta o en hospital? que pensais (decirlo en los rr)_

_el proximo capitulo sera la operacion de Emmet, despertara o no?_

_mmm...me lo tengo que pensar _

_muxas gracias por los rr, espero que os gusten los dos capitulos que e subido hoy_

_y espero subir pronto ^^_

_un besoo! _

___angelofdarkkness__  
_


	10. operación

_los personajes son de S. M la historia es mia_

_**la ropa esta en mi profile**_

* * *

**9. operación.**

**Bella POV**

Sonó el despertador, eran las 8 de la mañana. En una hora tenía que estar en el hospital, para la operación de mi hermano.

Me levante y note que el brazo me dolía bastante, pero no lo tuve en cuenta. Cuando me quite la venda, mi brazo estaba cogiendo una tonalidad morada que no me gustaba nada. _Bueno al menos ya se que no esta roto_.

Me duche mientras intentaba tocar lo menos posible el brazo y coger lo menos posible de cosas ya que todos los esfuerzos me dolían.

Cuando acabe de ducharme me vestí, unos pantalones tejanos ajustados una camisa de manga corta a cuadros y unas converse blancas. Me volví a vendar el brazo, no me gustaba ir enseñando la venda pero no podía hacer nada por esconderla.

Cuando desayune me fui en mi ford hasta el hospital. Al llegar me fui a la habitación de mi hermano.

No se porque motivo estaba feliz, tenía ganas de que le operaran. Sabía que no era 100% exitoso pero tenía el presentimiento de que todo saldría bien y que en unas horas tendría a mi hermanito de vuelta.

Le cogí la mano y sonreí.

- hola Em- empecé a hablar con él, era algo que hacía siempre que venía, pero hoy no lloraría.- hermanito espero verte de vuelta en una horas. Quiero sentir esos abrazos de oso tuyos que hace tanto no siento. Aunque no te lo creas hecho de menos tus bromas. Cuando despiertes tengo que presentarte a unas cuantas personas que se mueren por conocerte. Sabes a quien me refiero, a los Cullen y los Hale.

No hacía tanto que no venía, esta semana me pase una vez, ya que no tenía demasiado tiempo. Pero la ocasión en la que vine le dije lo mío con Edward. Solo esperaba que le cayera bien, no se porque motivo pero en el fondo sabía que algún día los Cullen y nosotros seríamos una gran familia y esa idea me encantaba.

Escuché como se habría la puerta y entraban todos y cada uno de los Cullen. Solo esperaba a Edward, aunque le insistí en que no viniera, el dijo que lo haría.

- hola Bella- dijeron mientras Alice me abrazaba.

- hola –dije. Mientras abrazaba a Esme, Rose, Jasper y Carlisle que también entro con ellos.

Edward se acercó a mi me dio un pequeño besó en los labios.

-como esta el grandullón hoy?- pregunto Jasper.

-pues como siempre- conteste.

- Bella es hora de entrar a quirófano- me dijo Carlisle mientras sonreía- no te preocupes todo saldrá bien.

Me acerque de nuevo a la cama de mi hermano y le di la mano de nuevo.

- te estaré esperando cuando salgas, pero por favor, hazlo bien.- le di un beso en la mejilla- te quiero Em.

Me separe y al momento tenía al doctor Cullen cogiendo mi brazo.

- que te a pasado?- pregunto- esta hinchado, puedo verlo.

- no es nada de verdad, solo que se me cayó una caja y me hice daño- pero pese a decirle eso, Carlisle desenvolvió mi brazo.

- no tiene muy buena pinta, vamos a hacerte unas radiografías, quiero asegurarme de que no te as roto el hueso. Edward acompáñala.

Mi novio me cogió de la cintura y me llevó hacía la puerta pero antes de salir me pare y volví a mirar a mi hermano.

-no te preocupes Bella, en cuanto salgamos de la operación te avisare.- asentí y seguí caminando junto a mi novio.

- Bella que voy a hacer contigo? Te dejo una tarde sola y vienes con un golpe en el brazo.- negó con la cabeza varias y me miró.

No tardaron en llamarme para la radiografía pero yo me quede incrustada en el asiento hasta que Edward me dio un ligero, y dijo ligero por decir algo, empujoncito.

No tardaron ni 5 minutos en darme el resultado. Después empezamos a ir a nosedonde buscando a un amigo de Carlisle.

- buenos días dr. Denali- que? Estábamos buscando al padre de Tanya? Me tense en cuanto escuche el apellido. Y si el sabía que yo fui la que llevo su hija hacia el precipicio?

Otra vez el torrente de preguntas, abra muerto? Estará ingresada? Pero por lo que dijo el doctor a continuación creí saber la respuesta.

- no son buenos Edward- le dio la mano.

- pasa algo?- pregunto mi novio.

- si Tanya tubo un accidente de coche ayer por la noche, cayo por un precipicio. – por lo que se ve no sabe nada de las carreras, suelen hacer estas cosas muy discretamente.

- y como se encuentra?- creo que eso lo pregunto por preguntar, aunque veía cierta preocupación en sus ojos. _Bella no te rompas la cabeza, el solo es su amigo…aunque si por el fuera ni eso._

- esta ingresada. Tiene un pulmón perforado, varias costillas rotas y se dio un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza. No sabemos si saldrá de esta. Esperemos que si.

- lo siento sr. Denali

- no te preocupes, me buscabas para algo?

- si ella es mi novia, Bella y venía para que viera unas radiografías que le han hecho del brazo. ayer se le cayó una caja y tiene el brazo bastante hinchado.

El doctor nos abrió la puerta de un consulta y nos hizo pasar. Una vez dentro me senté en la camilla y examino mi brazo.

- vamos a ver las radiografías.- las cogió.- tienes un esguince, me temo que vamos a tener que enyesar.

Hice una mueca, nunca me a gustado llevar vendas y mucho menos yeso. Pese a las quejas me lo pusieron. Cuando salimos llevaba mi brazo derecho colgando de un trozo de venda de mi cuello.

_Genial Bella, simplemente genial. Ahora que vas a hacer? No puedes conducir, ni cocinar!_

-oh, no! – Edward me miro con preocupación.

- que pasa?

- sabes por culpa de una caja no voy a poder hacer nada- hice un puchero y el solo se rió.- te parece bonito? No podré conducir, ni cocinar ni siquiera comer.

- no te preocupes mi vida, yo cuidare de ti. Si te tengo que dar de comer te daré, si tengo que llevarte a los sitios te llevare. Ahora solo relájate, son solo 3 semanas- solo? Le parecen poco 3 semanas de tortura?

- Edward no es necesario, ya me las apañare-me daba vergüenza que el tuviera que hacer todas las cosas por mi, llevaba tiempo que nadie lo hacía.

- si lo es y se acabo- me cogió de la cintura y junto nuestros labios.

Como de costumbre subí mis brazos pero lo lamente al momento ya que casi me ahorco con la venda.

- aunch!- me queje.

Escuche unas risas y al girarme vi a los Cullen.

- veo que te han tenido que ponerte yeso. rotura?- pregunto Jasper.

- no, esguince- respondí.

- se puede saber de que veníais discutiendo?- pregunto Alice.

- no íbamos discutiendo solo hablábamos- dijo Edward, la duende enarco una ceja- vale, esta bien, Bella no va a poder hacer nada durante 3 semanas y se niega a que la ayude.

- pero cariño, como puedes negárselo. No vas a poder hacer nada con el brazo así. Creo que es un buena idea que te ayude.- dijo Esme, parecía pensativa cuando continuo- es mas, no solo te va a ayudar el, lo vamos a hacer todos. Te vas a venir a casa para que no estés sola.- y me sonrió.

El instinto maternal de esta mujer era increíble, apenas me conocía y me estaba invitando, mas bien obligando, a pasar todo el tiempo que necesitara con ellos. Pero como muy buena cabezota que soy, tenía que intentar negárselo.

- yo no quiero ser una molestia…- cortó.

- no digas tonterías, sabes de sobra que nos encanta tenerte en casa. – y va a replicar cuando siguió- y no hay pero que valga, te vienes con nosotros en cuanto salgamos del hospital Edward te acompañara para recoger tus cosas.

- gracias Esme.

- no tienes que darlas, vamos a la sala de espera, tu hermano tiene que estar a punto de salir- me sonrió mientras pasaba su brazo por mis hombros y empezábamos a caminar.

En la sala de espera, los nervios cada vez me mataban mas, quería que salieran ya, me dijeran que todo estaba bien y mi hermano despertara. Edward estaba abrazándome por la cintura y tenía mi cabeza recostada en su pecho. Aunque no quisiera, me relajaba en sus brazos.

Pasaron unos 20 minutos, tampoco estuve muy pendiente del reloj ya que los Cullen sabían como distraerme y lo estuvieron haciendo hasta que vi salir a Carlisle.

Llevaba una sonrisa en su cara, lo que parecía que había sido todo un éxito. Sin pensármelo dos veces me tire a sus brazos y se lo agradecí.

- no tan rápido Bella- pero que…?- la operación a sido todo un éxito pero tu hermano todavía esta anestesiado y no sabemos si va a despertar. Tienes que esperar unas horas para saber si es así o no.

- cuantas horas?- no aguantaba mas las ganas de abrazar a mi grandullón hermano.

- solo 2 aunque tal vez sean menos.- sonrió.- podéis pasar a la habitación si queréis.

Asentimos y pasamos todos a la habitación. En cuanto vi a mi hermano, no se porque motivo pero tenía mejor aspecto.

Pasaron los minutos, se me hacían eternos.

- mi vida tendrías que ir a comer algo, vamos- mire a Edward, no me había dejado sola ni un momento. Pero no quería dejar a mi hermano solo.

- yo me quedare con él, si despiertas serás la primera en saberlo, yo ya he comido antes- dijo Rose.

Seguía habiendo algo en sus ojos cada vez que miraba a mi hermano especial. _Estará enamorada del grandullón?_ La verdad me gustaría tener a Rose como cuñada, podía parecer una superficial pero tenía mucho carácter y era muy lista. Seguro que a mi hermano le encantaría y lo sabría poner a raya.

- vamos.- mi novio cogió mi brazo y empezó a tirar de mi, los demás Cullen excepto Rose también se vinieron. Al parecer la única que había comido era ella.

Al llegar a la cafetería me gire y vi que solo estábamos los dos.

- donde están los demás?

- Alice y Jasper tenían cosas que hacer y mi madre esta comiendo con mi padre. Ya sabes de celebración- soltó unas risitas y yo me uní a ellas.- que quieres de comer?

- mmm…algo que pueda comer sin tu ayuda- dije, me daba vergüenza que el me tuviera que dar de comer aquí. Aunque pensándolo bien podría comer con la izquierda…no?

- eso va a ser difícil cariño, que te parece carne a la plancha?

- perfecto- me fui a sentar en una mesa mientras el venía con nuestra comida.

Se sentó a mi lado, le mire en tono de advertencia para que no se acercara y el rodó los ojos.

Mientras intentaba cortar la carne, un trabajo del todo imposible con un yeso de por medio, el me miraba en tono divertido. Me sonroje nunca me había gustado tener que reconocer mis errores, pero necesitaba ayuda de verdad.

- podrías…cortarla por favor?

- por supuesto que si.- cogió mi plato y corto la carne.

Pincharla con el tenedor y meterla a la boca no era un trabajo tan imposible. Un poco difícil si, no lo voy a negar, es muy difícil comer con la izquierda cuando no estas acostumbrada. Pero solo me quedaban 3 semanas de esta manera, así que acabaría acostumbrándome.

**Rose POV**

Esa mañana me levante temprano, no sabía porque mis nervios estaban a flor de piel. Tenía una sensación extraña, pero a la vez acogedora. Parecía que algo bueno pasaría.

En el hospital no pude estar mucho tiempo con Emmet, ya que al llegar nosotros se lo tuvieron que llevar para arreglarlo. Después de que mi padre saliera con su gran sonrisa, la alegría en mi interior creció.

Estaba sola en la habitación de Em, tenía su mano cogida. Y como de costumbre estaba mirando su hermoso rostro y hablando con él.

- Emmet nos tienes expectantes de saber que pasara. Queremos ver tus ojos de nuevo, aunque para mi sea la primera vez que los vea me muero de ganas de hacerlo. Tu hermana te necesita, se que tal vez ella no lo diga con facilidad. Pero puedo ver lo feliz que es cada vez que esta cerca de ti. Sabes la envidio por tenerte cerca. Solo espero que cuando abras esos preciosos ojos podamos ser amigos…- no pude seguir porque esos ojos que estaba mirando antes cerrados ahora estaban abiertos y me estaban mirando con su intenso color azul. Sin poder evitarlo me sonroje. – hola.

- me e muerto y estoy en el cielo? Tu debes ser mi ángel protector a que si?- la sonrisa en su rostro era inconfundible.

Tenía unos hoyuelos que le hacían parecer un niño, se veía tan tierno.

- me temo que no estas en el cielo y que no soy un ángel, soy Rosalie Hale.- sonreí.- si me disculpas un momento tengo que llamar a tu hermana.- me levante para llamar pero cogió mi mano.

- no te vayas por favor. Si e despertado de esta pesadilla a sido por ti, quédate a mi lado.

Asentí pero aun así llame.

- si?

- Bella, soy Rose. Tu hermano acaba de despertarse, creo que quiere verte- mire a Em y estaba asintiendo.

- ya voy para allí- de fondo se escuchaba a mi hermano preguntando que pasaba. Eran tan monos como pareja.

Colgué.

- tu hermanita ya viene. Y Edward también.

- Edward?- estaba pensando- mmm…mi hermana me a hablado de él, son pareja no?- pregunto

- si hace unas semanas que lo son- no podía quitar de mi cara esa sonrisa tonta.

De un momento para otro la puerta se abrió y entro Bella corriendo para abrazar a su hermano. Edward venía detrás de ella sonriendo y algo fatigado.

- pequeñaja!- grito el chico mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

- osoo! No vuelvas a hacerme esto, te he echado de menos- se fundieron en un abrazo.

- lo se enana, lo se. Te e estado escuchando todo este tiempo a ti y a todos- me miró y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

- iré a avisar al doctor para que sepan que as despertado- dije.

- no hace falta, ya lo e hecho yo- mi hermano como siempre lo hacía todo, pensaba en todo.

- y se puede saber que te a pasado en el brazo?- Emmet en tono burlón.

- ayer se cayo una caja y me golpeo, tengo un esguince. Por cierto Em, quiero presentarte a alguien. Supongo que a Rose ya la conoces – asintió.- este es Edward Cullen…mi novio.- se le subieron los colores.

Se estrecharon las manos.

- encantado de conocerte Edward. Se que cuidaras bien de mi hermanita, solo no la hagas sufrir.

- no te preocupes Emmet no lo haré.- en ese momento mientras el envolvía sus brazos en la cintura de Bella, entraron Carlisle y Esme.

- Emmet, soy Carlisle Cullen, tu doctor. – le estrecho la mano- tengo que hacerte unas pruebas para saber si tienes todo bien. Chicos podéis salir, serán solo unos minutos.

Asentimos y nos fuimos al pasillo.

**Emmet POV**

Después de estar mucho tiempo en una densa oscuridad, escuchando y sintiendo todo a mi alrededor pero sin poder moverme ni responder, desperté.

Hacia poco que había empezado a escuchar la voz de un ángel hablando conmigo, sabía mi nombre, por lo que sabía ella se llamaba Rosalie Hale y era una nueva amiga de mi hermana. Me alegraba por ello. Pero pese a eso parecía estar triste cada vez que venía a verme. Por dentro cada vez que escuchaba su voz llena de melancolía, me moría mi corazón se oprimía y me costaba respirar. Solo por ella quería salir de aquel lugar.

Busque muchas maneras para poder comunicarme y que supieran que quería salir de este sitio.

Mientras estaba sumergido en aquel negro intenso vi una luz en la cual había una silueta, la reconocería a km de distancia era mi pequeña hermana. La echaba tanto de menos, la llame y no se como pude comunicarme con ella, pero tal y como vi la luz y su silueta, desapareció. Ahora escuche una voz en mi cabeza diciéndome que pronto saldría de este lugar. Y tenía razón, después de que me operaran, aunque yo no sabía si había sido así o no, me desperté y me encontré con una diosa de cabello rubio y un precioso rubor. Al preguntarle si estaba muerto y si ella era un ángel me dijo que no, que ella era Rose.

Entonces comprendí que estaba muy equivocada, si era un ángel, era mi ángel. Ella había echo que yo saliera de aquel lugar solo para verla y quitar esa tristeza de su voz.

El doctor había entrado a mi habitación y me estaba haciendo unas pruebas.

- Emmet, lo siento pero como ya le dije a tu hermana podías sufrir una parálisis en las piernas y me temo que es así.

- no se preocupe doctor, sabía que abría riesgos pero lo importante es que ahora estoy despierto. Solo contésteme, he perdido la capacidad de caminar para siempre? – pregunte.

- solo Carlisle, y como le dije a tu hermana solo será por un tiempo. Tendrás que ir a rehabilitación y en un tiempo podrás recuperar tu movilidad.- me dedico una sonrisa, me gustaba esta familia. El novio de mi pequeñaja también me había caído bien, sabía que la había ayudado en momentos duros y que lo seguiría haciendo.

- gracias- era todo lo que podía decir.

- te daremos el alta en unos días.- se dirigió a la puerta pero volvió y se sentó a mi lado- Emmet quiero decirte algo y no acepto un no por respuesta- le mire para que viera que estaba prestando atención- cuando salgas del hospital quiero que os vengáis, tu y Bella a nuestra casa. Ella estará con nosotros a partir de hoy, no puede hacer nada con un solo brazo. pero cuando salgas de aquí queremos que también te vengas. Te va a ser muy difícil moverte en la silla de ruedas.

- no me puedo negar no?- conteste. Negó con la cabeza- esta bien doctor, aunque no quiero que seamos una molestia…- me cortó.

- en eso te pareces a tu hermana, no eres, ni sois, ninguna molestia para nosotros. A mi mujer Esme le encanta tener invitados en casa. Y a sido idea suya lo de que vinierais.

- esta bien, gracias- me abrazó.

Ese abrazo era como los que me daba mi padre de pequeño, agradecí que fuera así.

Carlisle se fue y a los minutos entro mi hermana.

- el doctor me a dicho que voy a estar en silla de ruedas por un tiempo.

- si, era uno de los riesgos que tenías.- bajo la cara, le hice una señal para que se acercara a mi y la abracé.

- no te preocupes, sabes que siempre me vas a tener aquí. De verdad se cayó una caja?- no me creía nada de eso, sabía que mi hermana igual que yo quería venganza por nuestros padres. Yo lo intente y acabé así. No me gustaba la idea de que mi pequeña se hiciera daño por eso. Y si estaba en mi mano lo impediría.

- si de verdad

- sabes que sigues siendo igual de mala mintiendo?- me reí.

- esta bien Em, no fue una caja, pero no quiero que te preocupes vale? Solo fue un golpe, la otra salió peor parada. Esta ingresada y no saben si saldrá de esta, cayó por el barranco- esto me lo confeso en voz baja. Sabía que todo lo de las carreras era un secreto y nunca iba a revelarlo- Emmet, una única cosa, no quiero que los Cullen sepan nada, por favor, no quiero perder a nadie mas por ellos- sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lagrimas.

- no sufras, no se lo diré. Ahora será mejor que te vayas a descansar, mañana tienes que ir a la universidad- le sonreí.

- no me voy a mover de aquí, te acabo de recuperar.- negué con la cabeza.

Solo tenía una solución y aunque me diera vergüenza hacerlo era lo que me tocaba.

- ROOSEE!- la llame y entro a la habitación.

- si?- contesto

- me harías compañía, para que mi hermanita se vaya. Necesita descansar. –estaba muy avergonzado, apenas la conocí y le estaba pidiendo que se quedara conmigo.

Como era una costumbre cuando estaba nervioso empecé a tocarme el pelo.

- claro, Bella no te preocupes, yo cuidare de él. – dijo y me dedicó una sonrisa.

- no hace falta Rose, pero es demasiado cabezón- vaya? Y ella no?

- mira quien fue a hablar si es la señora cabezota.. – me acababa de despertar y ya estaba "discutiendo" con mi hermana.

Bella en un gesto muy adulto por su parte, me sacó la lengua, no pude evitarlo y me empecé a reír, ella me acompaño.

- esta bien, pero no te vas a librar tan fácilmente de mi. Mañana cuando acaben las clases pasare a verte.- me abrazó- te quiero Emmet.

- y yo a ti Bella- cuando nos separamos, Edward estaba detrás de mi hermana - cuídala.

- lo haré, mañana volveremos.- me dijo mientras me abrazaba. Me caía bien, muy bien.

Esa noche casi no dormí pero no me importo, estaba hablando con mi dulce ángel. Estuvimos hablando sobre nuestras carreras, nuestros gustos y descubrí que teníamos muchas cosas en común. Ella también era una enamorada de los coches y me dijo que se moría por ver el de mi hermanita. Creo que era el que estaba pensado comprarse cuando tuve el accidente, por lo tanto yo tampoco sabía como era.

Le pregunte sobre su familia y me contó que sus padres estaban en Nueva York pero que como siempre estaban viajando su hermano, al cual no había visto, y ella decidieron venir a Forks. Tenían contacto con ellos, pero los Cullen ya les tenían como sus hijos y eran una gran familia.

Las horas pasaron sin darme cuenta, estaba tan a gusto hablando con mi ángel. Le dije que había escuchado todas las veces que había venido a hablarme y que gracias a que sabía que tenía a alguien esperándome cogí fuerzas para seguir.

Cada minuto que pasaba estaba mas convencido de que esa mujer era especial, todo lo que tenía me llamaba para que me acercara. Tenía muy buen cuerpo, pero su carácter y su personalidad eran aun mejores.

* * *

_olaaaa =)_

_aqui os dejo el capitulo de la operacion._

_la pobre Bella se tiene que quedar sin acer cosas durante unas cuantas semanas_

_como seguira las carreras? Emmet le dejara continuar?  
_

_Tanya esta un poco exa polvo como podeis ver...todavia no se que le pasara_

_seguimos con la historia de Emmet y Rose. _

_por fin una parte de Emmet que explica que siente cuando la ve! ^^_

_espero que os haya gustado!_

_un beso!!_

___angelofdarkkness__  
_


	11. discusión de hermanos

_los personajes son de S.M la historia es mia_

* * *

**10. pelea entre hermanos?**

**Bella POV**

Cuando vi a mi hermano despierto no quise separarme de el, pero me obligo haciendo que Rose se quedara con él.

Parecía que se habían llevado bien desde el primer momento, conocía muy bien a Emmet, y supe desde el momento en que la llamó que se sentía atraído por ella. Y no podía negarlo, se veía nervioso y que se pasara una mano por el pelo era un gesto que lo afirmaba. Y sus mejilla habían cogido un tono rojo…¡era increíble! Mi hermanito no se sonrojaba con facilidad así que sus gestos lo delataban.

Y respecto a Rosalie, pues que os voy a decir, ella no estaba mucho mejor que mi hermano, sus mejillas la delataban. Pero en estaba feliz pro ello. Hacían una bonita pareja, yo solo quería ver a mi hermano feliz y si lo era con ella no me importaba. Ella también se lo merecía, se merecía a alguien cerca que le dibujara esa sonrisa tímida, que casi nunca aparecía, en su rostro.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, después de pasar a por mis cosas, cenamos y nos fuimos a dormir. Esa noche no me costo dormir, puesto que tenía a unos brazos que me daban protección y seguridad, y me encantaba.

Los días pasaron rápidos, por las tarde los Cullen, Hale y yo, en algunas ocasiones también Ang y Ben, íbamos a hacerle visitas a mi hermano. Me encantaba estar rodeada de todos ellos, me sentía libre de hacer lo que quisiera ya que no me miraban de mala manera…eran mas que unos simples amigos, eran mis hermanos y los que quería como tales.

En menos de una semana, le dieron el alta a Em, se veía radiante de felicidad y cada vez que estaba cerca de Rose, estaba todavía mas feliz. No sabía como no le dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír.

Pero todavía tenía una conversación pendiente con mi hermano…sobre las carreras. Intentaba de evitarlo a toda costa, siempre que le veía intentaba ir acompañada. Pero aquella tarde de viernes ya no pude escapar.

Estábamos en la sala de los Cullen, los chicos hacía un momento que habían desaparecido y me habían dejado sola con él. Los Hale y Alice habían ido a comprar ropa, a lo que yo me había negado alegando que mi hermano se tenía que quedar. No porque quisiera, pero no quería ir. Y Edward había desaparecido diciéndonos que tenía que ir a buscar algo de comer. Esme no estaba en la casa, estaba con Carlisle acabando de preparar unas cosas para la fiesta, la cual era la semana siguiente.

En un intento de huir, me levante y me dispuse a irme cuando mi hermano me cogió del brazo y me volvió a sentar.

- donde vas tan deprisa? Tenemos que hablar Bella- me miro de manera bastante seria a la cual no podías negarle nada.

- esta bien Em, habla.- conteste, sabía que había llegado la hora de la tortura pero no podía evitar esta charla por mas tiempo.

- Bella sabes de sobra que esto no lleva a ninguna parte, es que acaso quieres acabar como ellos?- pregunto, había una nota de dolor en sus palabras. Y es que pese al tiempo que llevábamos solos aun no nos habíamos acostumbrado a estar sin ellos.

- Emmet, tu también arriesgaste tu vida, ahora me toca a mi…no pienso dejar que esos desgraciados hagan eso con alguien mas. No si esta en mi mano- le mire de manera dura, no podía dejar las carreras, no ahora que estaba tan cerca.

- yo lo hice, y has visto donde acabe? En un hospital ingresado durante casi 3 meses, no quiero eso para ti hermanita- sus ojos brillaban, estaba apunto de llorar?- por favor Bella, no sigas con esto. Sabes que pasara si todo sale mal? Ya no solo me tienes a mi, tienes a todos los Cullen y Edward…se que te quiere mucho y para el sería muy…doloroso perderte.

Las palabras de mi hermano hicieron que mi corazón se detuviera. Edward, había pensado en él, pero no podía evitarlo, prefería poner mi vida en juego antes que la de ninguno.

- Em, no hagas esto mas difícil de lo que es, por…- me corto.

- es que no lo entiendes? No estas obligada a hacer esto, pero te empeñas en hacerlo- casi me gritó, las lagrimas no aguantaron mas en mis ojos y se desbordaron. Estaba furiosa y dolida a la vez.

- yo si lo entiendo y tu lo haces?- grité- Eran nuestros padres! No puedo creerlo, tu arriesgaste tu vida para vengarlos y yo no lo puedo hacer, me dices porque? Yo también quise que pararas las estupidas carreras cuando tuviste oportunidad y me hiciste caso? No!-en ese momento me tranquilice, suspire intentado controlas las lagrimas y la furia que me invadía- Mira Emmet, no me digas lo que tengo que hacer y lo que no. Es mi vida, deja que haga lo que quiera con ella.

Y dicho esto me fui escaleras arriba mientras las lagrimas nublaban mi visión. Sabía que me arrepentiría de las palabras que le había dicho a mi hermano, ya lo estaba haciendo. Pero pese a todo, no podía olvidar lo que ellos le hicieron a mi familia, no tenia otra opción.

**Emmet POV**

Cuando mi hermana me dijo que aquellas palabras y se fue. Mi corazón se comprimió en mi pecho.

Eche la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoye en el respaldo. Sabía que ese día llegaría, pero aun tenía esperanzas de que no lo hiciera.

Me acordé de cuando yo empecé…

_....Flashback ...._

Mis padres habían muerto hacía años, nosotros habíamos estado cuidando el uno del otro. Cuando por fin me pude comprar un coche para poder ir a por ellos, mi hermanita se enfrentó conmigo.

- Em es que no te das cuenta? no puedes hacer esto…que será de mi sin ti?- sus mejillas estaban totalmente bañadas de lagrimas.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé.

- tranquila pequeña, no te dejaré sola, lo prometo- había roto esa promesa, lo sabía y me dolía.

- no puedes prometerlo, sabes que te buscaran. Sabes lo que quieren Em. Por favor, no vayas- no aguante mas, no podía verla llorar.

- lo siento Bella, tengo que ir. Tengo que hacerles pagar por nuestros padres. Entiéndeme por favor- le roge.

- no puedo, lo siento…- y dicho esto se fue corriendo a su habitación.

Pese a todas las discusiones que habíamos tenido sobre ese tema, ella siempre me ayudaba con mi coche y se encargaba de mis heridas. Se preocupaba por mi y lo sabía, pero como siempre yo le quitaba importancia a las cosas, hasta que no se la pude quitar mas y acabe en un hospital.

_...Fin del Flashback..._

Sabía que estaba siendo injusto con mi hermanita pero no quería perderla, no ahora que la había recuperado por un falló mío.

Mientras recordaba todo, las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas…_si yo no fuera empezado esto…ella no estaría así._

No se en que momento llego pero pude notar unas manos sobre mis mejillas. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con mi dulce ángel.

- te pasa algo Em? Te duele algo?- estaba preocupada,

Tuve ganas de decirle que no sentía el corazón pero cuando ella estaba cerca era imposible no sentirlo, estaba por salirse de mi pecho sino lo cogía.

- no, no me duele nada.- conteste en tono triste, no me gustaba estar enfadado con mi hermanita…tenía que solucionar esto cuanto antes.

- que ha pasado?- pregunto mientras se sentaba a mi lado y cogía mis manos.

- Bella y yo hemos discutido- baje mi cara.

Me abrazó y con ello me hizo sonreír un poco.

- no te preocupes, lo solucionareis- me contesto mientras me regalaba una de esas sonrisas angelicales.

Al momento llegaron, Jasper y Alice. Esta ultima se ofreció para ir a ver a mi hermanita, pero a los minutos bajo. No quería ver a nadie. Estábamos viendo una película cuando escuche la puerta, era Edward. Él era el único que podía ayudarme.

- Edward puedes venir un momento?- le pregunte, subiendo el tono de voz para que me escuchara desde la entrada.

Se acercó, miro a su alrededor, sabía lo que buscaba.

- no esta aquí, esta en su habitación.- me miro con una ceja levantada, buscando una explicación para aquel hecho. – hemos discutido. Me…gustaría que le dijeras que lo siento y que quiero hablar con ella, por favor.

- porque no habéis ido vosotros?- pregunto a los demás.

- hemos ido hermanito, pero no quiere hablar con nadie- dijo la pequeña Alice.

- solo hablara contigo- le dije mientras le miraba- por favor.- roge.

Asintió y se fue corriendo hacia las escaleras.

**Edward POV**

Cuando llegue a casa, la situación estaba mal. Mi novia y su hermano habían discutido, Emmet me pidió, mas bien suplico, que fuera a hablar con ella.

Subí las escaleras lo mas rápido que pude y cuando llegue a su habitación, no pique.

Estaba tumbada en la cama, en posición fetal y sus brazos cogían a sus piernas. Estaba llorando. Me acerque, me puse detrás de ella y la abrace.

- Bella cariño, ya esta por favor. Sabes que no me gusta verte llorar- le supliqué.

Se abrazó a mi y lloró por horas, no sabía que hacer para tranquilizarla solo podía estar con ella y darle mi apoyo. Cuando se tranquilizó le dije que su hermano quería verla y hablar con ella.

- será mejor que vayas mi vida, se que no esta bien. A ninguno de los dos os gusta discutir entre vosotros y os duele hacerlo.- la volví abrazar ya estando de pie.

- lo se- me contesto mientras intentaba quitar las marcas de sus lagrimas.

- sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que quieras, verdad?- me miro- si quieres contarme algo no dudes en hacerlo, siempre que tu quieras- le dedique una sonrisa que me devolvió.

Me abrazó.

- gracias.- se separo de mi y se fue al lavabo a asearse antes de que la vieran los demás.

Al salir cogió mi mano y empezamos a bajar las escaleras hacía la sala. Cuando llegamos todos salieron dejando solo a Emmet y Bella entro para hablar con el.

Los demás fuimos a la cocina mientras ellos hablaban.

- sabéis porque han discutido?- pregunte

- no, no lo ha dicho, supongo que será cosa de ellos…pero me tiene intrigada que será- dijo Alice.

- nunca me había imaginado al grandullón de Em llorar de esa manera- dijo Rose, con cara de dolor. Todos sabíamos aunque ella no lo hubiera dicho, que sentía algo por Emmet- espero que solucionen esto, y que vuelvan a reír juntos.

Todos asentimos mientras escuchamos como la puerta principal se abría y entraban nuestros padres. Se reunieron con nosotros, nos miraron uno por uno.

- donde están los Swan?- pregunto mi padre

- están hablando en la sala- conteste, cuando vi que iba a salir le pare cogiéndole del brazo- no papa, no vayas.

- a pasado algo?- pregunto ahora mi madre.

- has estado discutiendo, en un momento que los hemos dejado solos. Están hablando para solucionarlo, los dos estaban arrepentidos por lo que dijeron- contesto Jasper.

-esta bien, entonces será mejor que vayamos haciendo la cena- contesto Esme.

Asentimos y nos pusimos a ayudar con la comida y la mesa.

**Bella POV**

Después de llorar unas horas, sabía que tenía que ir a disculparme. Había hecho sufrir a mi hermano, lo sabía.

Al entrar en la sala, todos se fueron dejándonos de nuevo solos.

Mi hermano tenía las mejillas con lagrimas secas, me dolió verle de esa manera. El no se merecía eso. Me acerque a él y en un impulso lo abracé.

Me devolvió el abrazo y empecé a llorar de nuevo.

- lo siento Em, me e comportado como una cría, perdóname por favor- le roge entre sollozos.

- no pequeña, perdóname tu a mi. Se que es un acto egoísta de mi parte no dejarte hacer esto, cuando yo tampoco quise escucharte en su momento. Lo siento, pero no quiero que te pase nada Bella. Eres mi única familia.- me dijo, notaba como le costaba decir esas palabras.

Me separe de él y le mire a los ojos e intente serenarme y dejar de llorar.

- lo se Emmet, pero… yo quiero hacer esto. Ellos se lo merecen.- baje la cara y mire mis manos encima de mi regazo.

Me levanto la cara por la barbilla.

- se que ellos se lo merecen, pero tu no tienes porque hacerlo.

- pero quiero hacerlo- le dije, esto sabía que no era una obligación.

- en ese caso, tendrás que dejar que yo también vaya- me contesto, aquello me pilló por sorpresa.

- pero tu no puedes conducir- conteste.

- no quiero conducir, solo quiero asegurarme de que mi hermanita esta bien…porque si se pasan de la raya seré yo quien les de a ellos- su expresión se volvió dura y burlona a la vez.

- como quieras, pero sabes que yo no te puedo llevar- conteste.

- no sufras, lo hará Ben- asentí.

- entonces me perdonas por lo que te he dicho?- no podía estar mal con el grandullón.

- claro que si pequeñaja- me revolvió el pelo mientras sonreía y me abrazó. Sonreí de vuelta.

- será mejor que vaya a ayudar con la cena, seguro que quieres hablar con Rose, cierto?- pregunte mientras sonreía burlonamente y levantaba las cejas varias veces.

Sus mejillas se tornaron rosas. Y yo me empecé a reír.

- será mejor que se lo digas pronto Em, quiero tener una cuñada- le guiñe un ojo y me fui a la cocina.

Cuando entre estaban todos allí, Esme y Carlisle me dieron un abrazó y los demás me dedicaron una sonrisa.

- Rose…creo que el oso quiere verte- dije mientras le sonreía.

Asintió mientras una gran sonrisa se posaba en sus labios y sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y salió por la puerta.

- que a sido eso?- pregunto Carlisle-Rose…sonrojada?- estaba sorprendido.

Todos empezamos a reír.

- si Carlisle, me temo que dentro de poco tendremos un nuevo miembro en la familia- dijo Esme con orgullo mientras sonreía.

Pronto note unos brazos a mi alrededor y un beso en mi mejilla.

- me alegro de que lo arreglarais- me dijo una voz de terciopelo.

Me recosté en su pecho mientras esperábamos la cena.

* * *

_olaaa =)_

_aqui os dejo el siguiente capitulo_

_espero que os guste. es un poco duro lo que pasa entre ellos_

_pero siempre se solucionan las cosas :)_

_bueno el siguiente cap sera para Emmet y Rose_

_que se que todos moris por saber que pasara entre ellos...pues alli lo sabreis_

_y el baile lo dejare para el siguiente._

_bueno espero vuestros rr que me animan muxissimo...de veras muxissimas gracias por ellos_

_creo que no seguiria escribiendo si no los viera _

_muxos besos y abrazos de oso xD!_

___angelofdarkkness__  
_


	12. un día para el amor

_los personajes son de S.M la historia es mia _

**_toda la ropa y coches en mi profile_**

* * *

**11. un día para el amor**

**Emmet POV**

Después de que mi hermana y yo hiciéramos las paces, envió a Rose a hablar conmigo. Cuando entro a la sala sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

- querías verme?- pregunto, mientras sus mejillas cogían un tono de rojo mas profundo.

- si, quería pedirte algo…-conteste.

- lo que quieras- me dijo con su radiante sonrisa.

- me gustaría que…bueno me …acompañaras mañana a recuperación- empecé a mirar al suelo, en estos momento me parecía a Bella

-mm..claro, iré contigo- y me dedicó una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

- gracias.

Al día siguiente cuando entre en la cocina con mi silla de ruedas, la cual esperaba que pronto me quitaran, estaba ella sentada como el mas hermoso de los ángeles con su taza de café. Y cuando me vio sonrió de esa manera que solo ella puede hacerlo.

-buenas días- salude, viendo que también estaban Esme y Carlisle allí.

- buenos días- contestaron.

- quieres un café?- pregunto Esme.

- si, gracias- conteste.

Me quede enfrente de Rosalie. Cuando Esme trajo el café, le di un beso en la mejilla el cual me devolvió. Me encantaba esta mujer, era como una madre, esa que perdí de pequeño y a la que echaba tanto de menos.

- Emmet, me han dicho que estas mejorando mucho con la recuperación y que tus progresos son increíbles. – dijo Carlisle.

- si la verdad es que si, según me dijo Sam, mi médico, en unos cuantos días a lo sumo una semana podría ir únicamente con muletas- conteste, esta feliz pro mi progreso.

- me alegro por ello.- contesto Carlisle- así podrás ir al baile sin muletas, esperemos.

- baile? Que baile?- pregunte, aquello me había cogido con la guardia baja.

- el baile que harán el sábado que viene del hospital- contesto Esme.

Ooh ahora me acordaba, les había escuchado hablar algunas veces pero no sabía que yo estaba invitado.

-ah…no sabía nada- dije.

- la verdad es que vamos a ir todos, Bella también ira…aunque no estoy segura de si Edward se lo habrá dicho- dijo Esme pensativa.- tu pareja será Rosalie

Al decir eso ultimo Rose y yo bajemos nuestras caras a la taza de café. Mis mejillas estaban de un rojo tomate que no quería irse.

Sin casi darme cuenta me encontraba en terapia. Tenía que pasar el maldito pasillo con ayuda de las barandas. Pero hoy tenía a Rose esperando al otro lado, por lo tanto mis ganas por pasarlo se pusieron al limite y me esforcé como no había hecho en días para conseguirlo.

- muy bien Emmet, ya veo que mejoras muy rápido- dijo Sam.

Él era un chico alto, moreno de piel y pelo con ojos marrones muy oscuros y vivía en la Push. Siempre hablaba de sus amigos y de lo bien que se lo pasaban todos juntos , uno de ellos tenía una discoteca en Port Angeles.

- creo que podemos quitarte la silla de ruedas mañana mismo- me dijo con una sonrisa- ya mismo te veo en la discoteca de Jacob.

- Jacob?- pregunto mi ángel- Jacob Black?- Sam asintió, al parecer eran conocidos.

- lo conoces?

- si es un viejo amigo de la familia- contesto- hace mucho que no le veo, la ultima vez que estuvimos en su discoteca no estaba allí.

- si, a veces desaparece del negocio y lo deja a cargo de Seth, uno de nuestros amigos de la Push. – dijo Sam, se giro y me miro- bueno Em, creo que ya podéis iros. La sesión de hoy a acabado, mañana tendrás las muletas aquí

- gracias Sam- me estrecho la mano y salimos de allí.

_Vamos Emmet, tienes que decirle a Rose para ir a comer los dos…tienes que decírselo…que mejor oportunidad que estando solos?_

- Rose- me miro- te gustaría que vayamos a comer algo? Me muero de hambre- dije con una gran sonrisa.

- claro, donde quieres ir?-pregunto

- conozco el sitio perfecto.

Nos subimos a su coche y le indique por donde tenía que ir para llegar a Eclipse, era un restaurante donde se comía todo lo que quisieras y estaba a muy buen precio.

-vaya, es precioso- dijo cuando llegamos.

La fachada del restaurante era de colores naranjas y rojos con grandes ventanas. Y en el interior podías elegir entre estar con mas gente o un mesa reservada de los demás.

- hola, bienvenidos a Eclipse, soy Nessi y hoy seré su camarera. Que puedo ofrecerles?- pregunto la chica.

- mesa apartada para dos por favor.-pedí.

Asintió y nos guió. Pedimos la comida y las bebidas. Y mientras esperaba no pude esperar mas…

- Rose, yo tenía que decirte algo- me pase la mano por el pelo, dios estaba nervioso!

- que es Em?- pregunto

- yo…- pero en ese preciso momento llego la camarera con nuestros platos.

Cuando se fue Rose me miro expectante para que continuara.

- vamos a comer- dije.

La comida paso rápida, todo con ella era perfecto no me podía quejar de nada. Pero tuve una idea mejor que decirle aquello en un restaurante.

**Rose POV**

Cuando vi que Emmet empezaba a ponerse nervioso mientras me hablaba y esa camarera interrumpió, quise pegarle y sacarle uno por uno todos los pelos de su cabeza. Podía ser que él se estuviera declarando? _Claro que no, tonta Rose…_

Después de comer nos fuimos a casa y pasamos una tarde con los chicos viendo películas y comiendo. Pero por la noche volvió a sorprenderme cuando cogió mi mano mientras me dirigía hacía la cocina.

- Rose…me gustaría que mañana, pasaras el día conmigo, que dices vendrás conmigo?- me pregunto, no sabía si se refería a recuperación o a otra parte.

_No te hagas ilusiones Rosalie Hale!_

- esta bien, te acompañare a rehabilitación- conteste.

- no, no quiero que vengas a rehabilitación. Quiero que pases el día conmigo después, cuando venga.- me dijo.

Mis mejillas sin poder evitarlo se tornaron de un rojo, que estaba segura parecía un semáforo.

- esta bien, donde iremos?- pregunte, no podía aguantar las ganas que tenía de estar con él.

- no te lo voy a decir- contesto con una sonrisa burlona.

- entonces como sabré que ponerme?- dije

- no te preocupes por eso, Alice te ayudara.

Mi cara tenía que ser de foto. Alice? Era una tortura que ella me tuviera que arreglar, de eso estaba segura. Pero todo sea por mi oso.

La noche fue larga, demasiado para mi. Creí que no acabaría nunca pero al fin el día tan esperado llego. Cuando baje a desayunar allí estaba el con su enorme sonrisa.

- buenos días- dije.

- buenos días- dijeron Esme, Carlisle y Emmet.

Éramos los únicos que madrugábamos, los demás tardaban unas horas mas en levantarse. Desayunamos en silencio. Cuando Carlisle se fue junto con Emmet, este último se acerco a mi me dio un beso en la mejilla y cuando se separo me guiño un ojo.

Me quede parada en mi sitio hasta que apareció el pequeño duende.

- vamos Rose hay mucho que hacer- me cogió del brazo y empezó a tirar de mi.

- pero Ali…- me corto.

- no hay pero que valga, vamos a ducharte.- me empujo hacía el lavabo.

_Esta ser__á una mañana muuuy larga_.

Me metí a la ducha, el agua relajo mis músculos y mis pensamientos viajaron hacía ese grandullón. A donde iríamos? Que haríamos? Pero como todo en esta vida mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por fuertes golpes en la puerta

- ROSALIE HALE COMO NO SALGAS EN 5 MINUTOS ENTRARE A BUSCARTE!- grito Alice.

Me acabé de duchar y me lié en una toalla, ni siquiera había podido coger mi ropa interior!

Cuando salí la pequeña ya me esperaba con una gran sonrisa, fui arrastrada, literalmente, hacía su habitación – centro de belleza.

Al llegar entro a su gran armario, y digo gran porque era igual de grande que su propia habitación, cuando salió llevaba unas bermudas de cuadros verdes, una camiseta de tirantes marrón y unas bambas marrones con cordones verdes.

- ves a ponerte esto- me dijo tendiéndome toda la ropa que necesitaba.- en el baño tienes la ropa interior. – y puso una sonrisa picara que no me gusto nada.

Entre al lavabo, allí se encontraba un conjunto de encaje negro con pequeñas flores verdes, era perfecto. Pero aun así no pretendía que lo viera nadie.

Me vestí y tengo que admitir que para ser ropa ancha me quedaba bien, nunca había vestido de esta manera, pero era muy cómodo. _Tal vez a partir de ahora vista así mas seguido._

Al salir me esperaba un rato de tortura de peluquería y maquillaje a manos de una duende sin piedad. Así que me senté en la silla y la deje trabajar mientras yo estaba en mi mundo. Alice no hablaba lo cual era bastante extraño en ella, se veía concentrada.

- ya esta – grito y empezó a dar saltitos a mi alrededor.

Me mire al espejo, la verdad tenía que admitir que esta chica siempre sabía que hacer, y como hacer que una mujer se viera perfecta.

- gracias Ali.- le dije mientras la abrazaba.

- vamos Rose, que el gran oso esta esperando abajo- contesto mientras salíamos de su habitación.

Cuando llegue a la planta baja Emmet estaba allí, sujeto con sus dos muletas. Vestía unas bermudas de cuadros azules, una camiseta blanca con un pingüino y unas bambas blancas y azules.

Me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

- estas preparada?- me dijo.

Asentí y me dirigí a la puerta cuando la duendecillo apareció a nuestro lado dándonos unas chaquetas.

- tomad, a lo mejor os hacen falta.

Las chaquetas eran de los mismos tonos que nuestras ropas, la mía era de Roxy con letras en negro, flores verdes y fondo blanco. Y la de Em era negra con detalles en azul y blanco.

Salimos, me dirigía a mi coche…

- Rose, no vamos a ir en tu coche.- me dijo. Señalo con la cabeza a un lado y vi un precioso coupe BMW azul. Mis ojos casi se salen de las cuencas.

- por dios es precioso!- dije.

Él solo rió y me dio las llaves.

- vamos.

Nos subimos. Dios estaba enamorada de este coche.

- a donde vamos?- pregunte.

- yo te guió.- asentí y salí del camino de casa. Mientras el me decía hacía donde teníamos que ir no pude evitar preguntar.

- de donde has sacado esta preciosidad?-

-es uno de mis coches- me dijo como si nada.

Lo mire, podía jurar que faltaba un milímetro para que mis ojos se salieran del todo.

- tu también tienes 2 coches como tu hermana?- pregunte, se ve que eran aficionados a los coches.

- si, llevamos gasolina y velocidad por las venas- rió. Me encantaba escuchar su risa.- ya hemos llegado.

Estacione y baje, no me podía creer donde me había traído.

- Estamos en el circuito????- asintió con una gran sonrisa, no pude evitarlo y lo abrace- gracias, tenía muchas ganas de venir.

Empezó a caminar y yo le seguí.

**Emmet POV**

Habíamos llegado al circuito de Seattle, pero aquí no acababa mi sorpresa. Gracias a mis contactos pude organizar todo para que el día fuera perfecto.

Al entrar, me esperaba uno de mis amigos, Garrett, quien nos daría una ruta por allí y nos dejaría ver los coches y hablar con lo pilotos, sabía que a Rose le gustaría.

- hey Em, cuanto tiempo sin verte, me alegro de que estés bien- me abrazó.

- Garrett quiero presentarte a Rose-

- hola- dijo ella, se dieron dos besos y empecemos con la ruta.

Había coches en la carretera y podía ver la cara de Rose cada vez que pasaba alguno. Se concentraba en seguir el movimiento de los coches intentado captar algún detalle de estos.

Me acerque a su oído.

- no sufras, los veremos cuando paren, podrás mirarlos a fondo.- ella se giro y yo le guiñe un ojo.

Mi amigo, nos enseño cada milímetro del circuito, Rose se veía encantada, hacía preguntas de todo aquello que quería saber. Parecía una niña pequeña en una tienda de juguetes.

- ahora vamos a ver los coches – dijo Garrett- por cierto Em, Demetri esta por aquí, intenta controlarte.

- lo haré, solo vigila que el lo haga.- Demetri era uno de mis peores enemigos.

Nunca me había llevado bien con él, ni siquiera cuando éramos pequeños, siempre estábamos discutiendo, sino era por una cosa, era por otro. Él me picaba y yo le respondía con un puñetazo o algo por el estilo.

_Solo espero que no se meta con mi hermosa Rose, porque entonces me dará igual llevar muletas…se las comerá!_

Fuimos pasando por los boxes, los mecánicos dejaban a Rose echar una ojeada. La verdad podía ver como se les salían los ojos de las cuencas cada vez que entrábamos y les preguntábamos si podía mirarlos.

Creo que no podían unir a ella con los coches, y no se lo echaba en cara, parecía mas una modelo.

Llevábamos horas allí, pero no me importaba, quedaban cosas todavía por hacer y entre ellas la mas importante para mi.

Cuando llegamos a uno de los últimos boxes mi pesadilla estaba allí, Demetri.

- vaya Emmet, te veo mal- dijo. Rodé los ojos y mire a Rose, preguntando a uno de los mecánicos si podía ver.

Cuando Demetri vio a mi ángel mirando dentro del capo, su cara era un poema. Le gustaba, pero a quien no? era hermosa y no se podía decir lo contrario, pero no era una superpie únicamente.

Conocía a Demetri y quería lo que quería. Así que me puse detrás de Rose.

- te gusta la sorpresa?- le susurre mientras ella sonreía.

- me encanta, no tendrías que haberte molestado tanto, pero gracias.

- no me las des, aparte tu sorpresa todavía no ha acabado.- dije, sus ojos se abrieron me miro con cara de sorpresa.- no digas nada, ya lo verás.

Estuvimos comentando las cosas que nos llamaban la atención del ese fabuloso coche. Demetri intento acercarse pero Garrett se lo impidió empezando a hablar con él.

- vamos?- le pregunte a Rose. Asintió.

Quería coger su mano, pero con la muleta no podía. Empecemos a caminar hasta donde estaba nuestra comida.

La mesa estaba en medio de una explanada estábamos solos, había una rosa de color negra en un jarrón en el centro. La comida estaba servida.

- pero Em…-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras miraba a la mesa.

- no digas nada, por favor- roge.

Nos sentamos y comimos, al fin podía hacer lo que llevaba toda la mañana esperando. Cogí su mano, ella me miro, le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

- Rose yo quería decirte algo…- empecé, me miro y apretó mi mano dándome fuerzas, como si ella supiera que las necesitara- yo he organizado esto con un propósito, quiero que sepas por lo que e pasado.

- hazlo, quiero saber porque me has regalado el día mas maravilloso de mi vida- me contesto.

- cuando estaba en coma, solo desperté por ti,- empecé, ya no podía parar- mi hermanita también tuvo algo que ver. Pero si desperté, si tuve fuerzas para salir fue por ti. Tu voz para mi era la de un ángel, pero siempre parecías triste porque estabas sola y me rompía el corazón. Me dolía escuchar tu hermosa voz rota por las lagrimas y la tristeza. Aun sin verte, ni apenas conocerte mi corazón ya te reconocía. Latía como loco cuando tu mano tocaba la mía cuando me decías te quiero y cuando prometías volver. Pero cuando no estabas conmigo, su velocidad decaía, se volvía prácticamente nula. –sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, pero supe que no eran de tristeza porque la sonrisa en su rostro la delataba y yo estaba seguro de que parecía una luz de navidad- Rose yo te quiero, me di cuenta desde antes de conocerte. Cuando desperté siempre estabas conmigo, eso me llenaba todavía mas de amor por ti.

Sin darme casi cuenta cuando acabe de decir eso, se levanto y se puso delante de mi.

- Emmet Swan me estas diciendo que me quieres?- preguntó.

- si Rosalie, te quiero mas que a mi propia vida.- conteste mientras cogía su cintura y la sentaba en mis piernas. – te amo.

Dicho esto fuimos acercándonos poco a poco hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron. Nunca pensé en besar a alguien de aquella manera, pero aquel besó me confeso todo lo que necesitaba. Sabía que ella me quería, pero me demostró que no solo era un te quiero sino un te amo.

El beso, fue lento y delicado, lleno de amor. Nos separamos por falta de aire pero parecía que habían pasado horas desde que habíamos empezado. Nuestras frentes se quedaron una pegada a la otra mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos.

Estaba seguro de que tenía una sonrisa de idiota en la cara pero no me importaba, solo me faltaba una cosa.

- Rosalie Hale quieres ser mi novia?- pregunte.

- por supuesto que si. Emmet Swan te amo.- y nos volvimos a besar.

Estaba seguro de que esta mujer me volvería loco, ya era adicto a sus besos y apenas le había dado uno.

**Rose POV**

La mañana fue sorprendente, había estado viendo coches todo el día y no me cansaba de hacerlo. Hubo un piloto, Demetri creo que se llamaba, que intento acercarse pero mi oso se interpuso. Me encantaba como se comportaba conmigo, tan protector.

Después de comer Emmet me pidió ser su novia, lo cual no pude negarle. Él era el chico que había esperado todo este tiempo, como decirle que no?

Después de preguntármelo cogió la rosa negra, la cual me parecía muy hermosa y me la dio.

- esta rosa es única igual que tu Rose- me dijo mientras me dedicaba una de sus sonrisas. La cual le devolví sin problemas.

Nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a casa. Hoy había sido mi perfecto día, sabía que con Em, no podía haber un día que no lo fuera.

En el camino a casa llevaba la mano de mi novio entrelazada con la mía.

- sabes hay algo que no te he dicho todavía- me dijo, le mire extrañada, que no me había dicho?

-el que?- pregunte cuando vi que no seguía.

- estas preciosa con esa ropa- me sonroje, el único capaz de conseguir eso era él.

- gracias, tu también estas muy guapo con la tuya- conteste y al momento vi sus mejillas rosas, me encantaba verle así.

Cuando llegamos a casa y aparque el coche le di un pequeño beso en los labios y le ayude a salir del coche. Al entrar en casa todos nos esperaban en la sala.

_Genial! Ahora nos estarán interrogando…_

Y no estaba muy equivocada, estuvieron preguntando que habíamos hecho, yo les explique que Emmet me había llevado al circuito y que habíamos visto todos los coches.

Al final tuvimos que decir que ya éramos pareja. Los ojos de Esme, Bella y Alice en ese momento eran pura alegría y todas se tiraron a abrazarnos. Los chicos también lo hicieron y también estaban felices se les notaba en la cara.

* * *

_olaaa =)_

_bueno aqui os dejo el nuevo cap!_

_unicamente Emmet y Rose...se que teniais ganas de leerlo_

_y siento haberme retrasado en subirlo pero es que estos dias no e tenido mucho tiempo_

_para escribir...el proximo cap no se muy bien que hacer_

_pero pronto sera el baile...^^_

_espero que os haya gustado y espero recibir rr que siempre me animan a seguir :)_

_muchas gracias por seguir mi historia_

_muchos besos!_

___angelofdarkkness__  
_


	13. nuevos acontecimientos

_los personajes son de S.M la historia es mia  
_

* * *

**12. ****nuevos acontecimientos.**

**Alice POV**

Desde que ayer por la noche Emmet me dijo que le ayudara con la ropa de Rose para hoy, mis mejillas se hicieron portadoras de una gran sonrisa, estaba tan feliz. Ya era hora de que ellos por fin fueran felices juntos.

Por la mañana arregle a Rosalie y le di la ropa a Emmet que tendría que ponerse, era lo que había elegido después de que me explicara que harían. Cuando el oso me dijo lo que tenía pensado se veía nervioso y un poco preocupado de que le gustara, pero lo anime diciéndole que todo estaría bien y que no había mejor manera de enamorar a Rose que llevándola a ver coches.

Intente distraerme durante todo el día, Jasper me miraba divertido ya que iba de un lado para otro sin parar. Normalmente soy hiperactiva, pero en estas ocasiones era el doble o el tripleee!!... _Por dios pero que feliz soy!_

Estábamos todos en la sala, mis padres, Jazz, Edward y Bella hablando animadamente cuando escuchemos un coche aparcar. Empecé a dar saltitos en el asiento mientras la nueva pareja entraba por la puerta.

No pude evitarlo y empecé a hablar.

- y bien chicos como os ha ido el día? Lo habéis pasado bien? Sois novios? Habéis visto muchos coches interesante? Queréis hablaaaaarr!!

- Alice hablaríamos si nos dejaras- me avergoncé y Emmet empezó a carcajearse.

- contestaremos a tus preguntas de una en una, de acuerdo?- dijo Rose.

- de acuerdo- dije con una sonrisa, volviendo a mi estado habitual- como se lo han pasado?

- genial!- contesto Rose, mientras ayudaba a Emmet a sentarse en uno de los sillones vacíos y sentándose ella al lado

- donde habéis ido?-pregunto esta vez Bella, estaba feliz cuando vio como su hermano pasaba un brazo por la cintura de Rose y la acercaba a él.

- hemos ido al circuito- contesto su hermano- ya sabes que tengo enchufe para hacer lo que quiera allí, ver coches, visitar las instalaciones…

- habéis visto los boxes?- pregunto Edward, le chiflaban los coches de carreras.

- no solo los boxes, también los coches, nos han dejado ver todos los coches de carreras por dentro- Rose cerro los ojos y esbozo una amplia sonrisa al recordarlo - …no hay palabras para describir como son esos coches por dentro.

- han visto también a los pilotos?- pregunto Jasper.

- por supuesto, algunos son muy simpáticos, incluso nos han dejado entrar al coche y nos han explicado cosas.

- y nos les a parecido raro verte sabiendo tanto de coches Rose?- pregunto mama.

- no…puede…- dijo pero fue interrumpida por Emmet.

- si Rose, si se sorprendían y mucho a decir verdad. Cuando entrábamos a un boxe y les decía a los mecánicos si nos dejaban ver los coches la miraban diciendo ella? Y cuando de veras veían que sabía cosas se interesaban…pero al principio pocos la han creído capaz de saber la diferencia entre el tubo de escape y el embrague.

Todo el mundo se sorprendía cuando sabía que Rose esta estudiando mecánica, todos dicen que es modelo. Incluso muchas chicas la detestan por eso, pero yo la admiro, se que es muy difícil tener un físico como el suyo y encajar en un mundo como ese, si te quieren es por el cuerpo no por lo que sepas. Y cuando de verdad ves lo que sabe, se te cae la cara de vergüenza por haber pensado que era una muñeca de plástico hueca con un cuerpo bonito.

- habéis comido?- pregunto de nuevo Esme, haciendo el intento de levantarse por si no era así.

- si, no te preocupes, comimos en el circuito- contesto Emmet.

Todos, menos yo, les miraron con cara de no entender nada ya que en el circuito no había ningún restaurante.

- Emmet preparo una mesa en una explanada con nuestra comida- contesto mi cuñada un poco avergonzada.

-oh- fue todo lo que dijeron los demás.

- vale, lo mas importante de todo, son novios?- pregunte.

- si- dijeron al unísono con grandes sonrisas.

Me levante y los abrace con fuerza a los dos.

- felicidades!!

Los demás me imitaron y les felicitaron.

- chicos es tarde será mejor que vaya ha hacer la cena y ustedes vayan a ducharse mientras la hago que mañana tienen clases- dijo mama.

Asentimos y nos fuimos.

**Bella POV**

No podía evitar estar feliz por mi hermano y Rose, mi cuñada, que bien suena eso.

Cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras junto a Edward, Carlisle me llamo.

- Bella- me gire y siguió- mañana puedes venir a mi consulta al acabar las clases, creo que ya es hora de quitar ese yeso.

Podrían las cosas irme mejor? Asentí y me fui a la ducha.

Al día siguiente, Emmet y Rose estaban inseparables y felices como nunca. La gente les miraba, los chicos envidiaban a mi hermano y las chicas a mi cuñada. Pero ellos vivían en su burbuja personal y nadie les sacaba de ahí.

Al acabar las clases, Edward nos llevo a mi hermano y a mi al hospital, Emmet tenía que ir a rehabilitación y yo a ver al doctor Cullen.

Picamos a la puerta.

- adelante- dijo Carlisle. Entramos y me hizo sentarme en la camilla, me quito el yeso y me mando a hacer unas nuevas radiografías para ver si ya lo podía quitar.

Mi novio no se separo de mi en ningún momento, sabía que no me gustaban los hospitales y me hacía la espera mas llevadera, entreteniéndome.

Cuando al final tuvimos todo volvimos a la consulta de Carlisle. Las puso encima de la luz.

- parece que el brazo esta curado, pero sigue habiendo una pequeña fractura…- toda mi felicidad se esfumo – pero no te preocupes, no llevaras yeso, solo una pequeña venda por unos días mas.

Cuando acabo de vendarme salimos a buscar a mi grandullón, estuvimos hasta que acabo la terapia y nos fuimos, una vez en el coche empecé a pensar. Ya no tenía porque ir en el coche de Edward siempre, aparte tenía cosas que hacer y necesitaría mi coche para ello.

- Edward te importaría que pasáramos a por mi coche?-pregunte.

- Bella sabes que te puedo llevar donde quieras- me contestó.

- lo se, solo que quiero conducir y estos días tengo que ir a algunos sitios- me miro con una ceja levantada buscando una explicación puse cara de horror no se lo podía decir, pero gracias a dios mi hermano hablo.

- mmm…si Edward, mi hermana y yo tenemos que ir a buscar algunas cosas para…la casa- mi novio solo asintió aunque no parecía muy convencido con la explicación.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa mi hermano bajo conmigo y le dijo a Edward que ya podía irse que tardaríamos un rato en llegar, él me miro y yo asentí.

Estaba abriendo la puerta cuando mi hermano empezó a hablar.

- Bella- me gire- vamos a ver tu precioso coche.- sonreí mi hermano sabía el porque necesitaba mi coche.

Al entrar al garaje los ojos de mi hermano casi se caen al suelo.

- por dios Bella, ese cochazo es tuyo?- pregunto con su cara de sorpresa.

- así es hermanito, ese coche es mío, pero mira lo que le han hecho- dije mientras me acercaba y tocaba el lateral dañado de mi Nissan.

Mi hermano se acercó y miro un poco el coche.

- no te preocupes, no te saldrá muy caro, una puerta y la ventana- me miro- te ayudare con esto por las tardes después de clases.- se dirigió al capó y lo abrió.- tal vez podamos ponerle un poco mas de potencia, que me dices?- pregunto con sus ojos brillantes de la emoción.

- estupendo- dibuje una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- cuando quieres que empecemos?- pregunte.

- mañana después de clases iremos a pedir las piezas, ahora será mejor que vayamos a casa de los Cullen, me muero de hambre- dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por su estomago, no pude evitar reírme, mi hermano siempre pensaba en comer.

- antes de irnos, necesitas algo de aquí?- pregunte, me miro pensativo.

- no

Salimos y subimos a mi Ford Fiesta.

- Bella, que opinas sobre lo de Rose y yo?- pregunto mi hermano seriamente.

- me parece genial Em, necesitabas a alguien así en tu vida Te quiere mucho y tu a ella. Por mucho que digan que es una muñeca hueca no lo es, es una gran persona con un gran corazón. Y esta enamorada de ti desde el primer día que te vio.- sonreí mientras miraba a mi hermano, el me devolvió la sonrisa.

- eres genial pequeñaja- me dijo.

Seguimos el camino, quería preguntarle algo a mi hermano pero no estaba segura de cómo hacerlo, tal vez se lo hubiera dicho a Edward pero quería que esta vez fuera Emmet el que estuviera conmigo.

Al llegar a la casa de los Cullen.

- Emmet me gustaría preguntarte algo- dije

- si? El que?- me miro extrañado

- tu…bueno…me preguntaba si tal vez, te gustaría venir conmigo a ver a papa y mama- mis ojos estaban llorosos, ese era el motivo por el cual no quería que nadie excepto mi hermano me acompañara, el sabía lo mucho que había pasado y lo mucho que les echaba de menos.

- por supuesto que iré contigo Bells- me dijo mientras me abrazaba- pero quieres que venga Edward también?- negué con la cabeza en su pecho- iremos cuando estés preparada, solo dime cuando y estaré contigo.

- gracias- le abrace y nos quedamos así durante unos minutos.

Los días pasaron rápidos, por las tardes nos despedíamos de los Cullen, diciendo que teníamos que ir a nuestra casa por algún motivo y nos metíamos en el garaje a reparar mi coche. En tres días lo teníamos nuevo, todo lo roto cambiado, cristales nuevos, pintura, habíamos puesto mas potencia y ahora su sonido era mil veces mejor al anterior.

Mi hermano aunque sabía estaba preocupado por las carreras no decía nada.

Era jueves por la mañana, yo estaba en la cola del almuerzo cuando Ben apareció a mi lado.

- hola Bella- me dijo

- hola Ben, como estas?- conteste

- bien, tengo noticias para ti- me dijo en tono bajo, le mire atenta- este sábado, una carrera contra James, mismo sitio y hora de siempre, aceptas?

- por supuesto- dije mientras acababa de coger mi comida y me dirigía a la mesa con los demás.

Alice estaba muy animada esa mañana y eso me asustaba.

- Bella esta tarde vamos de compras- si tenía motivos para estar asustada, muuuy asustada.- y no se vale un no por respuesta, iremos todos, los chicos también, este sábado es el baile y tenemos que encontrar nuestros vestidos perfectos- perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

_Oh no! recapitulemos por favor!!... _, _este sábado es el baile y tenemos que encontrar nuestros vestidos perfectos…este sábado?? _

Mire a Ben y el me devolvió la mirada. No podía faltar a esa carrera, tenía que ir pero tampoco podía faltar al baile…tendría que buscar una solución.

Tal vez podría ir al baile después de la carrera…pero no sabía a que hora empezaba el baile.

- y…Alice- la aludida me miro- a que hora es el baile?

- a las 9 empieza, pero como mama es la que lo organiza iremos un poco antes- asentí.

La carrera empieza a las 8 y el baile a las 9, en una hora abre acabado mas que de sobra, pero Alice querrá arreglarnos y eso significa empezar 3 horas antes…tal vez si le decía a la duendecillo que me arreglara la ultima…no imposible siempre empieza conmigo.

La mañana paso rápida, al acabar las clases fuimos a casa de los Cullen a dejar nuestras mochilas y dirigirnos a Port Ángeles. Edward, Rose, Emmet y yo íbamos en el volvo mientras Alice, Jasper, Esme y Carlisle iban en el Mercedes. Me extraño que los señores Cullen también vinieran, pero a la vez me hacía feliz no ser la única torturada.

Al llegar al centro comercial las chicas nos separamos de los chicos ya que Alice dijo que no podían ver nuestros vestidos hasta el sábado. Pero no les dejo comprar nada sin su permiso.

Entramos a una tienda de preciosos vestido y Alice enseguida se puso a dar saltitos, había encontrado su vestido. Era perfecto para ella. Seguimos buscando y mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando encontré mi vestido, pero la gran pregunta era, tendría la aceptación de Alice? No hizo falta formular la pregunta, Rose se puso a chillar como loca a mi lado haciendo que Esme y Alice vinieran a ver.

- oh, dios mío!- dijo Esme tapándose la boca con las manos- es precioso.

- os gusta?-pregunte sin apartar los ojos del vestido.

- si Bells, es perfecto, nunca pensé que tendrías tan buen gusto- dijo Alice, la mire mal- no me mal interpretes, solo que normalmente no vistes genial de la muerte.

- normalmente visto cómodamente no para impresionar- conteste y ella sonrió.

- y …esta vez si tienes que impresionar y lo harás, dejaras a Edward con la boca abierta- me puse roja sin poder evitarlo

- no exageres- conteste.

La tarde paso igual, todas encontramos nuestros vestidos, la que mas costo encontrar fue Esme, buscaba algo elegante pero delicado y lo encontró después de mucho buscar.

Al acabar buscamos los zapatos y complementos que necesitaríamos. Al ver los zapatos que me tendría que poner casi me caigo al suelo, pero eran realmente hermosos y sabía que mi novio no me dejaría caer así que sin pensarlo mucho los compre. Me miraron con cara de no entender nada y yo solo les conteste:

- para un vestido impresionante unos zapatos impresionantes, estaréis pensando que porque no me quejo de tacones y es porque se que Edward no me dejara caer y si lo hace lo matare- empezamos a reírnos.

Al acabar de comprar todo Alice se fue con los chicos y nosotras nos tomamos unos refrescos sentadas en una terraza. Acabamos las compras y nos fuimos a casa.

Al llegar ayude a Esme a preparar la cena mientras los demás preparaban la mesa. Estaba sola en la cocina cuando sentí dos manos en mi cintura y un voz de terciopelo en mi cuello.

-Bella, estas bien?- me pregunto. Mire a Edward con una ceja alzada dándole a entender que no sabía porque lo preguntaba- esta semana estas muy rara- me dijo preocupado.

- estoy bien, solo pienso – sonreí

- sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites, verdad?- me pregunto. En ese momento volví a pensar en mis padres. Sabía que cuando iba con mi hermano me venía abajo y en sus brazos no sentía la misma protección que en los de Edward.

- lo se- me gire y hundí mi cara en su pecho- te importaría venir mañana por la tarde con Emmet y conmigo?- pregunte, mi hermano y yo no habíamos decidido que día iríamos pero el me dijo que cuando estuviera preparada y con Edward a mi lado lo estaría.

- a donde queréis ir?- me pregunto apoyando su mejilla en mi cabeza.

- a ver a mis padres, hace mucho tiempo que no voy, desde que mi hermano tuvo el accidente. Quiero ver como están- dije en un susurró.

- si lo que quieres es que os acompañe, lo haré.

Le di un pequeño beso en los labios y nos fuimos a cenar.

La cena paso y al acabar Carlisle y Esme se fueron a dormir, los demás empezamos a seguir sus pasos pero no le había dicho nada a mi hermano y tenía que hablar con él.

-Emmet- todos se giraron- podemos hablar un momento por favor.- los demás continuaron el camino hacía sus habitaciones, le dije a Edward que iría en unos minutos y me dirigí a la sala con mi hermano.

- que pasa enana?- pregunto

- quería hablar contigo respeto algunas cosas- se sentó en uno de los sillones y yo me senté a su lado.- he estado hablando con Edward esta noche-hice una pausa en la que me miro seriamente y yo baje los ojos a mi regazo donde descansaban mis manos- le e preguntado si nos acompañaría mañana a ver a papa y mama- levante la mirada de mis manos a los ojos de mi hermano- se que me dijiste que cuando estuviera preparada, pero solo lo estaré si él esta conmigo.

- lo entiendo pequeña, me parece bien que quieras que nos acompañe, te parece bien si llevo a Rose…me gustaría presentársela- dijo en tono melancólico. No aguante mas y le abracé.

- me parece genial.

- que mas querías decirme?- pregunto.

- veras Em, Ben me dijo esta mañana que me han…convocado este sábado- asintió, parecía que todavía no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba- y este sábado a las 9 es el baile.

- pero es a las 8, no?

- pero la duendecillo querrá que nos empecemos a arreglar 3 horas antes como de costumbre- rodé los ojos.- necesito que me ayudes, es una importante, contra James. Sabes que es uno de sus aliados, con lo que te prueban.

- esta bien, vamos a buscar una solución…acabaras antes de las 9, no?- asentí, si la carrera empezaba a las 8 en menos de media hora todas acababan- tal vez podamos pedirle ayuda a Rose- mis ojos casi se salen de las cuencas- no le diremos donde iremos, porque sabes que yo también voy a ir, pero le diremos que no podemos arreglarnos antes de la hora.

- y donde le diremos que vamos a ir?- pregunte

-mmm…que te parece si el sábado por la tarde desaparecemos diciéndoles que vamos a tener una tarde de hermanos y que apareceremos tarde? Rose me esperara para ir al baile, así que ella te puede ayudar a peinarte y maquillarte en un tiempo record y después irnos, que te parece?- me encantaba como pensaba Emmet, esa idea era genial!

- genial Em, me parece genial!- dije con una gran sonrisa.- vamos a dormir, que mañana hay clases.

Ayude a mi hermano a levantarse y nos fuimos a dormir.

La mañana del viernes paso rápida mi hermano hablo con Rose y ella nos dijo que nos acompañaría encantada. Fuimos a rehabilitación donde le dijeron a mi hermano que usara la única muleta que le quedaba solo si lo creía necesario. Y después nos dirigimos al cementerio. Edward me apretó junto a él dándome el apoyo que necesitaba.

Al llegar a las tumbas de mis padres, me arrodillé.

- hola- dije con una sonrisa triste- mira lo que os he traído- dije enseñando unas rosas blancas, las cambie por las flores secas y marchitas- son tus favoritas mama- me quede de rodillas delante de sus tumbas y sentí como rodeaban mi cintura dos fuertes brazos y un delicado dedo limpiaba mis lagrimas.

Me gire y hundí mi cara en su pecho, lloré mientras escuchaba como mi hermano hablaba con ellos.

- papa, mama vuelvo a estar con Bella, y con sus nuevos amigos, bueno mas que amigos diría yo. Los Cullen son geniales, y cuando Cullen incluyo a los Hale en ellos. Han ayudado mucho a nuestra pequeña mientras yo no he podido- note la tristeza en su voz y un sollozo escapo de sus labios- ni siquiera sin estar en este mundo os he podido olvidar…y no lo haré nunca.- hizo una pausa y después siguió- se que no nos queréis ver tristes ni llorando, pero aunque estemos así somos felices porque sabemos que estáis en un sitio mejor, estáis juntos y protegiéndonos. Pero tenéis que disfrutar de la vida allí arriba- dijo con una pequeña risa, me separe de Edward y me levante mientras él me imitaba- ahora tenemos gente que nos quiere, os presento a Rosalie Hale, mi novia y ese que esta junto a la pequeñaja es Edward Cullen su novio- me ruboricé y me abrace al aludido.- os queremos, nunca os olvidaremos solo queremos que seáis felices y disfrutéis vuestros días sin hijos- todos reímos ante ese comentario.

- os quiero- dije en un susurro.

Después de eso nos fuimos del cementerio, mi humor no era triste sino que estaba feliz, mi hermano siempre conseguía sacarme una sonrisa con sus bromas y tener la protección de los brazos de Edward. Al llegar al volvo dije:

- que os parece si vamos a nuestra casa?- dije mirando a Emmet quien asintió.- Rose?- ella miro a mi hermano quien le dedico una sonrisa y asintió- y tu que dices Edward?

- por mi esta genial mientras tu estés allí- dijo mientras ponía el coche en marcha y entrelazaba su mano con la mía, sonreí.

En el camino íbamos hablando y riendo, al llegar me baje del coche y abrí la puerta, no se porque motivo pero tenía muchas ganas de enseñarle a Rose mi coche.

- vamos Rose- dije cogiéndola del brazo y arrastrándola hacía el interior de la casa.

- vaya Bella, nunca te había visto así, en estos momentos te pareces a Alice- y era verdad me estaba volviendo hiperactiva, así que solté su brazo y me sonroje.

- lo siento- dije

- no te preocupes que es lo que querías enseñarme con tanto entusiasmo?- pregunto.

- algo que espero que te guste- empecé a caminar hacía el garaje.

- créeme Rose, esto te gustara- dijo Edward mientras rodeaba mi cintura con su brazo.

Cuando abrí la puerta y la luz del garaje la cara de mi cuñada no tenía precio. Sus ojos estaban prácticamente pegados al coche de lo salidos que estaban y su boca esta tan abierta que su barbilla pegaba al suelo.

- Oh dios mío!- antes de que pudiera siquiera verla estaba pegada al coche, analizando cada milímetro de él. – es perfecto, puedo?- dijo señalando el capo, asentí.

La tarde paso de forma amena, Edward y yo estuvimos sentados abrazados mientras mi hermano y cuñada miraban el coche, después se unieron a nosotros y estuvimos viendo películas, jugando a videojuegos y comiendo palomitas hasta que tuvimos que volver a la casa Cullen.

* * *

_olaaa! =)_

_siento haber tardado tanto en subir un nuevo cap_

_pero e empezado a trabajar y me cuesta mucho encontrar tiempo para escribir_

_y inspiracion...espero subir otro cap dentro de poco_

_sino os pido mil disculpas...el siguiente es el baile y la carrera_

_pero podra ir? la pequeña duende la dejara? _

_nunca se sabe...espero vuestros rr diciendo si os a gustado o no_

_mil gracias por leer y esperar a que suba ^^_

___angelofdarkkness__  
_


	14. un baile mágico

l_os personajes perteneces a S.M_

**_toda la ropa, zapatos y coches estan en mi profile_**

* * *

**13.**** un baile mágico.**

**Bella POV**

El día tan ansiado llego al fin, desperté como todos los días en los brazos de mi amado. Le bese con suavidad en las mejillas, la nariz y los labios y vi como sus ojos hasta entonces cerrados se abrían y como en sus labios se posaba la sonrisa mas hermosa y encantadora jamás conocida por mi.

-buenos días- susurre mientras miraba y guardaba cada parte de su rostro.

- buenos días- contesto mientras volvía a juntar nuestros labios en un beso cargado de amor.

Nos levantamos y cambiamos de ropa para ir a desayunar. Como todas las mañanas estaban Esme y Carlisle desayunando sonrieron cuando nos vieron entrando. Me acerque y deposite un beso en la mejilla de cada uno. Estaba tan feliz de pertenecer a una familia como esa. Mientras me bebía mi café pude ver que Carlisle esta nervioso, porque lo estaría sus gestos lo delataban, se removía inquieto en su asiento, no separaba la mirada de Esme y su taza, y su sonrisa era forzada.

- Carlisle estas bien?- pregunte sin poder ocultar mas mi curiosidad.

- si, porque lo preguntas?- intento sonreír pero como resultado tuvo una mueca.

- pareces nervioso- conteste, Edward también miraba a su padre de manera sospechosa, también se había fijado en sus gestos.

- lo estoy – creo que la cara de mi novio y la mía le motivo a seguir hablando ya que teníamos cara de no entender- es por…el baile- mire a Edward quien al igual que yo no se lo había creído y levantaba las cejas pidiendo la verdadera razón.

- papa- dijo en tono de advertencia.

- esta bien, me conocéis demasiado bien, y me sorprende en el caso de Bella…- estaba intentando cambiar de tema pero le miramos mal y bajo la mirada para continuar- la razón por la que estoy tan nervioso es porque tengo que operar a la hija del doctor Denali de vida o muerte- contesto- me acaban de llamar para informarme.

- de…de vida o muerte?- pregunte, la culpa invadió mi cuerpo, me tense, como he llegado a hacer tal cosa? Las lágrimas querían salir sin mi permiso, pero no podía llorar, no quería.

_Ella fue quien te reto-_ me decía mi subconsciente- _tu no tienes la culpa, tu no quisiste matarla, fue ella quien se interpuso en tu camino_.

- así es- contesto Carlisle, Esme se levanto y abrazó a su marido, después de unos minutos el doctor se levanto, la beso y se despidió con el nerviosismo presente en sus palabras- tengo que irme.

Sin poder negarme a los movimientos de mi cuerpo, me levante y le abrace.

- buena suerte- conteste, pude ver una ligera sonrisa en su rostro a la cual conteste con otra, me separe- todo saldrá bien.

- gracias- Edward hizo exactamente lo mismo, su padre necesitaba el mayor apoyo posible y lo sabíamos.

Seguimos desayunando en silencio hasta que llegaron un Emmet dormido, una Rose feliz, una Alice hiperactiva y un Jasper un poco enfadado.

Edward empezó a reírse cuando los vio.

- Jasper que ha tocado hoy?- pregunto.

- un oso dando saltos en la cama y después aplastándome- contesto matando con la mirada a Emmet.

- fue divertido, no digas que no- mi hermano empezó a carcajearse- vamos Jazz, tendrías que haber visto tu cara- a sus risas se unieron las de Alice y Rose.

- hermanito todos sabemos que no hay quien te levante, no te enfades con nosotros- dijo Rose haciendo un lindo puchero. Alice le abrazo mientras hacia cara de corderito degollado y el aludido soltó un suspiro y rodó los ojos.

La mañana paso rápida entre risas y bromas.

Después de comer Carlisle llego y su rostro estaba mas relajado. Al entrar por la puerta, Esme se levanto y fue a darle la bienvenida. Por primera vez en ese día los escuche reír y los vi sonreír con sinceridad, sin tensiones. Edward y yo mirábamos a sus padres con felicidad, con alegría y a la vez con devoción. Era como verme reflejada en ellos, quise pensar que después de los años nosotros seríamos como ellos, nunca estaríamos solos, siempre tendríamos al otro como un apoyo, sonreí pensando que seríamos siempre uno solo, que pasara lo que pasara siempre estaríamos juntos, seríamos felices y que cada día le amaría mas.

Mire a mi novio y sus ojos, posados en mi, brillaban de una forma que jamás de los jamases pensé en ver unos ojos mas brillantes de felicidad y amor como los que el poseía en esos momentos. Mis ojos por lo que pude ver reflejado también brillaban en igual magnitud, le amaba y nada ni nadie nos separaría jamás. Sin acordarnos que la nos rodeaban, nos acercamos poco a poco hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron y nos fundimos en un beso cargado de amor y un futuro prometedor.

Nos separamos cuando un carraspeo proveniente de, como no, Emmet reventó nuestra burbuja. Mis mejillas cogieron ese tan adorado tono rojo, nótese el sarcasmo. Edward acarició una de mis mejillas con delicadeza, se acerco a mi oído y susurro.

- podría matar a tu hermano por lo que a hecho, pero aparte de que creo que el muerto sería yo, me encanta cuando te sonrojas- beso mi cuello- te amo- se separo y si cabía me dejo mas roja todavía.

No había salido aun por completo de nuestra burbuja cuando escuche un grito.

- BELLA! VAMOS!- Alice empezó a tirar de mi brazo- TENEMOS QUE ARREGLARNOS!- mire a mi hermano con cara de terror, en que momento se nos había pasado la hora?

- Alice deja a mi hermana- se paro en seco y le miro mal.

- no pienso dejarla Emmet Swan, tenemos que arreglarnos, lo entiendes?

- si, lo entiendo pero mi hermana y yo tenemos algo que hacer, y no puede arreglarse todavía.- le miro con una ceja levantada y de brazos cruzados, aproveche que me había soltado y me fui corriendo al lado del oso.- tenemos que irnos- dijo de repente, yo solo note como volaba y acababa encima de su hombro mientras veía a los Cullen, aguantando la risa mientras miraban como la pequeña duendecillo se llenaba de ira y sorpresa por lo que acababa de pasar.

Mi hermano me dejo en el asiento de piloto y subió corriendo al de copiloto.

- arranca, arranca!- dijo mientras miraba con terror hacía la puerta de entrada. Acelere mientras en la lejanía veíamos como salía una enojada Alice y empezaba a patalear y gritar.

Al llegar a casa, mi hermano y yo nos dirigimos a nuestras respetivas habitaciones solo cogí mi neceser y me fui a duchar. Acabe rápido casi no nos habíamos dado cuenta y eran las 6 de la tarde cuando llegamos a casa.

No tarde mucho tiempo en la ducha ya que Emmet también tenía que arreglarse y todavía tenía que escoger ropa, peinarme, maquillarme…

Me lié en la toalla y salí dirección a mi habitación mientras chillaba

- Emmet ya puedes ducharte!- entre y cerré la puerta. Me dirigí al armario y busque que ponerme.

Encontré un pantalón de peto corto y una camiseta amarilla junto con unas preciosas converse negras con dibujos amarillos. _Perfecto!_ Pensé y me vestí. En el pelo me hice una coleta alta y la rice suavemente. Me maquille de forma oscura, sombras negras y ojos bien delineados. Me puse las lentillas doradas y unos guantes de red negros hasta el codo.

Me mire al espejo, en estos momentos no era Bella Swan, ya era K.

Mi hermano abrió la puerta es esos momentos y me miro, su ceño se frunció sabia que la manera en la que vestía para las carreras no le gustaba, era demasiado provocativa pero a la vez no lo era. Me acerque.

- Emmet, voy así para que no sepan quien soy lo entiendes verdad?- el solo asintió.

- es hora de irse- dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios- Ben esta abajo esperando- asentí.

Salí del cuarto y pude ver lo guapo que iba mi hermano, llevaba unos pantalones G-Star negros, una camiseta negra con un dibujo en blanco y rojo y unas converse negras.

Cuando llegamos a la sala, Ben sonrió, no dijimos nada y salimos de la casa, mi hermano y Ben fueron los primeros en salir, después lo hice yo.

Después de los cambios que había hecho mi hermano en el coche no lo había sacado, y al pisar el acelerador note un increíble cambio, iba suave a la hora de manejar pero pisando menos de lo habitual su velocidad era mucho mayor. Mi hermano era bueno en lo que hacía, casi sin darme cuenta había llegado al lugar de siempre. No me era difícil controlar el coche, había cogido confianza y seguridad por el camino.

Al llegar, hice mi rutina de siempre, aparque y me baje ante la mirada de todos, rodé los ojos internamente. Es que siempre tenían que ser así?

Me acerque a Ben, mi hermano estaba con otros chicos mirándome fijamente, tenía que aparentar.

- hola Ben- dije.

- hola K? como vas?- pregunto, todo esto era pura rutina, siempre hacíamos lo mismo, nos saludábamos, nos preguntábamos que tal y a correr.

- bien y tu?- dije

- bien. Esta será una carrera interesante, pero ten cuidado.- dirigió su mirada hacia la línea de salida, me gire con él y pude ver el Audi TT de James. Color negro y gris predominaban en el coche, sus rasgos eran agresivos y llevaba el dibujo de un dragón, no podía haber coche tan precioso y a la vez agresivo, bueno si, los había…

Me gire de nuevo hacia mi amigo, sonreí y me dirigí de nuevo a mi Nissan. Pase mi mano por su lateral mientras iba camino a la puerta, su textura, fría, suave y perfecta en todo momento. Me subí, y arranque haciendo que el sonido del motor entrara poco a poco por mi cuerpo, que recorriera cada fibra de mi piel y cada poro.

Mordí mi labio inconscientemente, la sensación de mi coche junto a mi cuerpo era algo que no había palabras suficientes para definir, toda célula, partícula y molécula de los dos se unía con el otro. Carne mas metal, sangre mas gasolina, corazón mas motor…

Cuando mi coche y yo estábamos fusionados me dirigí a la salida, me puse al lado del otro coche y espere que dieran la salida. Nadie me había enseñado a conducir en una carrera, nadie me había dicho que tenía que tener cuidado de no matar a nadie, pero yo no quería ser una asesina, no quería matar a nadie por una carrera, no a gente inocente. Por esa razón conducía de manera desenfrenada, loca pero a la vez suave y con cuidado. Cuando no tenía mas remedio que causar daño, entonces los cometía, pero si estaba en mi mano no hacerlos, los evitaba.

La carrera empezó, primera recta James adelanto y me bloqueo el paso hacía delante. Pero mi coche no estaba dando el máximo posible, acelere un poco mas, me puse a su lado y me quede allí, no tenía intención de pasarle, no todavía.

Estábamos cerca de la curva, iba en la parte interior así que derrape haciendo que James girara bruscamente su coche para que no chocáramos, un segundo antes de salir de la curva acelere haciendo que mi Nissan saliera disparado hacia la meta. James estaba retardado, las maniobras que había tenido que hacer para salir de la curva le había quitado segundos que estaban a mi favor.

Llegue a mi destino, sana y salva, sin ningún golpe o lamento. Sonreí mientras bajaba de mi coche y me encontraba con Ben.

- buena carrera- me felicito mientras me abrazaba.

- gracias, ahora será mejor que me vaya, tengo cosas que hacer- dije mientras miraba a mi hermano entre la multitud de nuestro alrededor. Ben asintió y se dirigió a su coche mientras yo hacía lo propio con el mío.

Al entrar suspire aliviada y salí de allí, mire el reloj del coche 8:28. Ben llevó a mi hermano hasta nuestra casa, me baje rápida del coche, me quite la ropa y me puse la que llevaba antes, me desmaquille y peine. En unos 10 minutos mi hermano y yo ibamos exactamente igual que antes, subimos a Ford Fiesta y fuimos a la mansión Cullen.

En el camino busquemos una escusa para nuestra desaparición.

Bajamos lo mas rápido que pudimos, Rose nos abrió la puerta y me arrastro hacia la habitación de Alice. Entramos y allí estaba la duendecillo enfadada. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y traje saliva ruidosamente.

- espero que al menos vengas duchada- dijo Alice, asentí.- me podrías decir donde habéis estado?- pregunto.

- si Alice, hemos tenido que ir a Port Angeles- me miro con una ceja levantada- te acuerdas que hace unas semanas estuvimos haciendo cosas en la casa?- pregunte a lo que ella asintió- pues hemos ido a buscar unos muebles que habíamos pedido y nos han traído hoy.

- esta bien, pero el próximo día avisadme, no me gusta planear cosas y no poder hacerlas- asentí, al menos no se había enfadado.

Mientras estaba hablando me habían sentado en un taburete y habían empezado a peinar y maquillar, en menos de 20 minutos esta arreglada. Nos vestimos, ya que ellas todavía no lo habían hecho y bajamos las escaleras para encontrarnos con los chicos.

Carlisle y Esme ya se habían ido al baile para acabar de comprobar los últimos detalles.

Empecé a fijarme en el vestuario de cada uno cuando estuvimos por parejas.

Todas íbamos con vestidos straplees. Rose llevaba un vestido rojo pegado hasta la cadera, debajo del cual llevaba una cinta negra, y con volantes en la parte inferior, le llegaba a medio muslo. Llevaba unos zapatos negros de punta redonda, con unas tiras cruzadas por el empeine. Su pelo estaba rizado y recogido en la parte superior, su maquillaje al igual que el de todas era suave, con sombras negras y labios rojos, dándole así un pequeño toque salvaje y pasional. Emmet iba con unos pantalones de vestir gris oscuro, camisa blanca de cuadritos azules y una corbata del mismo tono que el vestido de su novia, rojo, junto con unos zapatos y cinturón negros brillantes.

Alice llevaba un vestido naranja, la parte trasera era rizada. Arriba, en su pecho, era negro y llevaba un cinturón también negro, llevaba unos zapatos de tacón alto negro brillante con una tira. Su pelo corto iba rizado y suelto, su maquillaje en tonos negros y sus labios de un rosa pálido, dándole la inocencia. Jasper iba con unos pantalones gris claro, casi blancos, camisa y zapatos negros y corbata amarilla tirando a naranja.

Edward, mi dios griego personal, iba con un traje completo, de color negro que se marcaba su cuerpo, llevaba una camisa blanca y su corbata azul, llevaba unos zapatos negros brillantes. Su pelo estaba igual de despeinado que siempre. Y yo llevaba un vestido blanco, rizado en la parte de mi pecho, una cinta azul oscura debajo de este y suelto en la parte de abajo. Mis zapatos eran tiras de tela alrededor de mi pie y tobillo en el mismo tono azul que la cinta y con tacón transparente. Mi pelo estaba recogido a un lado y rizado. Mis ojos estaban delineados en negro y con una ligera sombra azul oscura los hacia mas profundos, a diferencia de Rose y Alice yo no llevaba rubor, tenía suficiente con el mío, y mis labios eran de un rosa pálido.

Al acercarme a mi novio este me tomo de la mano y la beso con ternura, me abrazó.

- sabes no hay palabras para describir como estas- susurro en mi oído, me ruborice sin poder evitarlo.

- tu también estas genial- conteste en un susurro haciendo que mi aliento rozara su cuello. Pero como todo en esta vida, los momentos perfectos no duran para siempre…

- me parece perfecto que estén así de juntos y todo, pero por si no os habéis dado cuenta, VAMOS TARDE!- dijo la duendecillo, me separe a regañadientes del pecho de Edward, este paso una mano por mi cintura y nos dirigimos a los coches.

Nos subimos al volvo mientras que Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Rose se subían al BMW de esta.

Mi hermano todavía no conducía después de tanto tiempo y habiéndole pasado lo que le paso, le tenía mucho respeto, pero sabía que tarde o temprano volvería a coger su coche y eso me hacía feliz. Verle caminar sin muletas, correr y hacer sus bromas como siempre me hacía feliz, ahora sabía que no podía vivir en lugar sin él, tampoco sin los Cullen, sin los Hale y mucho menos en un sitio sin Edward.

El camino se hizo corto, casi sin darme cuenta nos encontrábamos entrando en el salón. Esme y Carlisle estaban con otros médicos hablando, cuando nos vieron se acercaron a nosotros.

Esme se veía elegante y muy hermosa. Llevaba un vestido rosa pastel, una tira de un tono mas oscuro por debajo de su pecho, y era suelto desde las caderas, llevaba pedrería por la parte superior dándole un toque ese toque elegante al vestido. Junto con el vestido llevaba unas sandalias plateadas. Su pelo estaba rizado suavemente y suelto. Su maquillaje era muy suave, en tonos rosas casi inexistentes. Carlisle por su parte iba con un traje blanco, la camisa y los zapatos igual que Jasper eran negros y su corbata, como el vestido de Esme era rosa.

- hola chicos- dijeron cuando nos vieron

- hola- contestamos nosotros.

- estáis hermosas chicas- dijo Esme mirándonos a cada una de nosotras, me ruborice- y vosotros estáis geniales. No os mováis- dijo mientras sacaba su cámara y nos hacía una foto.

- mama- dijo Edward en tono de reproche.

- hay Edward, no seas aguafiestas!- contesto su madre- sabes que me encanta hacer fotos y ya que no me dejas que las haga en casa cuando estas por allí, déjame que disfrute cuando os arregláis.

Mi novio soltó un suspiro mientras rodeaba mi cintura con sus dos manos y ponía su barbilla en mi hombro.

- no hay nada que hacer contra esta mujer- dijo.

- déjala que disfrute- conteste mientras volteaba mi cabeza para besar su mejilla…y en ese momento salto un flash. La cara que puso Edward en ese momento no tenía preció. Yo me reí ligeramente.

- chicos será mejor que vayamos a la mesa, es hora de cenar.- asentimos y les seguimos para sentarnos.

La cena fue amena, estábamos todos en una mesa, junto con otros doctores y sus familias, entre risas y comentarios, Carlisle estaba en su salsa, feliz, relajado, transmitía alegría por cada poro de su piel y nosotros éramos felices con él.

Después de cenar el director del hospital subió al pequeño escenario y le dio las gracias a todos los doctores que habían asistido, a sus familias, y también a Esme por hacer esa gran fiesta.

Hizo subir a Carlisle, dándole la enhorabuena por todas sus operaciones en especial la de esa mañana la de la hija de uno de sus compañeros y amigos, y quiso que él hablara diciendo cual era su secreto para tanto éxito.

- hola amigos- dijo Carlisle con el micrófono en la mano, Esme hacía fotos como loca- quieren que les diga mi secreto? Mi único secreto es mi familia, ellos son los que hacen que me levante todas las mañanas y coja fuerza. Los que hacen que cuando este nervioso o triste se me olvide con un simple abrazo o unas simples palabras- nos miro y sus ojos aun estando lejos parecían apunto de llorar- por favor, chicos levantaros – nos dijo- Esme cariño, gracias por todo, por alegrar mis días, por estar conmigo y por darme unos hijos así.- su mujer con lagrimas en los ojos le tiro un beso y sonrió- chicos nunca habrá hijos que alegren tanto a un padre como vosotros lo hacéis conmigo.-los aludidos sonrieron- Rose, Jasper, Emmet y Bella, aunque no seáis Cullen en apellido, de momento, ni de sangre, sois parte de esta familia y sois parte de los que alegran mis días malos y los que no lo son, simplemente gracias a todos.

Dejo el micrófono y vino en nuestra dirección. La gente aplaudía como loca, al llegar abrazo a Esme y nos miro a todos.

El director volvió a su puesto encima del escenario y continuo con su discurso.

-gracias Carlisle, y a toda tu familia. Después de esta apetitosa cena que hemos tenido es hora de bailar, disfruten de la noche.- dijo y bajo del escenario para sentarse en su mesa.

Esme y Carlisle desaparecieron en la pista de baile, los observe bailando al ritmo de la música mientras se miraban a los ojos, su mirada llena de amor y adoración por el otro. Acaso se podía amar de tal modo? Se podían superar los limites a lo que se refería al amor y adoración? Y la respuesta a ambas preguntas era simple, si. Si se podía amar tanto a una persona, yo era consciente de ello, yo amaba a Edward de ese modo y cada día crecía, le adoraba y amaba por encima de cualquier límite puesto por el hombre.

De pronto mientras les miraba bailar me acorde de mis padres, no eran muy buenos bailando pero siempre que lo hacían, estaban en su burbuja irrompible, a su alrededor había un aura de amor puro, esos recuerdos de cuando era pequeña me hicieron sonreír, mis padres se amaban.

Estaba tan concentrada mirando un amor tan puro y mágico que me sobresalte al escuchar una vez aterciopelada hablarme.

- quiere bailar?- pregunto

Me gire para mirarle, sus ojos esmeralda brillaban y una hermosa sonrisa estaba en sus labios.

-yo..- no me dejo acabar.

- no dejare que te caigas y tampoco me pisaras ni perderás el ritmo ni harás el ridículo, no te dejaré.- era una promesa aunque no lo dijera, sus ojos lo decían por sus labios.

Asentí y cogí su mano, caminamos hasta la pista y me atrajo a su cuerpo por la cintura, sus ojos posados en los míos hacían que todo a mi alrededor desapareciera, solo éramos nosotros, solos los dos.

Todavía no nos habíamos movido, nuestras manos estaban sobre su pecho, podía sentir su corazón latiendo a la misma velocidad que el mío. Cerré los ojos para concentrarme solo en él.

- sientes mi corazón?- susurro cerca de mi oído, asentí- déjate llevar por él.

Y sin mas nos empezamos a mover, mis movimientos eran precisos, perfectos y todo gracias al dueño y señor de mi corazón y amor.

Cuando conseguí llevar el ritmo sin casi pensarlo abrí mis ojos y le mire de nuevo a los ojos.

- que mirabas antes cuando estabas sentada? Tenías una sonrisa y una mirada hermosa.- me dijo.

-miraba a tus padres y recordaba a los míos- dije- cuando era pequeña mis padres bailaban y parecía que estaban envueltos en magia. Tus padres me los han recordado.

- yo pensaba lo mismo de mis padres, cuando era pequeño me gustaba verles bailar, me escondía detrás de las puertas, incluso a veces ni lo hacía, solo me sentaba en el suelo y les miraba. Su amor era y es tan puro que parece obra de la magia. Pero ahora se que no es así, que el amor es real, y sino lo es yo estoy en un hermoso encantamiento-me dijo mientras se acercaba poco a poco a mi y juntaba sus labios con los míos. Nos fundimos en un beso tierno y real.

No se si el amor es real, una simple fantasía o un encantamiento pero sea como sea no quiero que acabe nunca, si es un encantamiento o una fantasía espero que sea para siempre no despertar nunca y ver que estoy sola, solo espero poder estar siempre junto a él.

* * *

_olaaa =)_

_bueno aqui esta otro cap, por fin el baile y otra carrera_

_no se como continuare la historia pero supongo que volvera Tanya_

_y pronto aparecera Jacob y recuerdos..._

_espero que os guste el cap y espero sus rr buenos o malos ya lo sabeis _

_como quereis que continue la historia podeis decirlo...siempre cuento con los comentarios_

_de mis lectoras :)_

_muchas gracias por leerme a todas ^^_

_espero subir pronto mi proximo cap_

_besos al estilo Cullen_

**___kK___**


	15. tiempo eterno

_los personajes perteneces a S.M_

_

* * *

  
_

**14.**** tiempo eterno**

**Bella POV**

La música acabo en el momento que nosotros abandonamos aquel beso. Mi novio cogió mi mano y empezó a caminar sin prisa por el salón hasta una de las puertas.

Salimos al jardín, no lo había visto hasta el momento pero era perfecto. Césped cubría toda la superficie del suelo, había rosales de distintos colores a los alrededores del edificio y en algunos puntos concretos del jardín. Un pequeño lago alargado lo separaba en dos, por encima había un pequeño puente de madera que te dejaba contemplar la luna reflejada en el agua.

Nos acercamos al puente y en el camino Edward cogió una rosa roja y me la dio. La olí mientras cerraba los ojos para inundarme bien de esa fragancia tan exquisita, la mezcla del olor de la rosa combinado con el de Edward era una fragancia única.

Me apoye en la baranda del puente para poder ver el jardín desde una nueva perspectiva, no había palabras para describir tan hermoso paisaje. Era perfecto, pero todavía lo era mas cuando Edward estaba allí.

-es tan hermoso- dije al fin.

Rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y puso su cara en el hueco de mi cuello. Me relaje y apoye mi espalda en su pecho, dejándome llevar por su perfume. Empezó a besar mi cuello, parecía que esta noche no tenía prisa y yo tampoco la tenía. Habíamos prometido estar juntos por siempre en un acto silencioso.

Gire mi cuerpo y deje la rosa encima de la baranda, puse mis manos en su pecho y las subí poco a poco a su cuello, nos acercamos el uno al otro, si era posible, y nos sumergimos en un beso, empezó siendo un beso tierno, lleno de amor y ternura pero al final a esas emociones le añadimos nuevas como pasión y deseo.

Nos separamos con la respiración irregular, jadeando por falta de aire. En ningún momento había pensado que algo así pudiera pasarnos, incluso tenía miedo de que así fuera, pero ahora sabía que había llegado el momento esta totalmente decidida a seguir si teníamos ocasión.

Nos miramos a los ojos, los suyos un poco oscuros demostraban el deseo del momento, me mordí el labio inconscientemente mientras miraba los suyos. Lo tomo como una señal y acertó al volver a besarme con necesidad. La inexistente distancia que existía entre nuestros cuerpos fue aniquilada, haciéndome jadear al comprobar las consecuencias de nuestros actos.

Me miro con cara preocupada. Y en un susurro dijo:

- Bella, quieres…- le interrumpí, mientras asentía con la cabeza y juntaba sus labios de nuevo con los míos.

Le necesitaba cada vez mas y se lo hice saber. Rompió el beso y junto nuestras frentes.

- será mejor que vayamos a otro sitio, no creo que este sea el mejor lugar- era cierto, no era el mejor lugar en medio del jardín pero pretendía que fuéramos a su casa?

Cogió mi mano y empezó a caminar, se detuvo de pronto y miro hacia abajo, seguí el camino de su vista y comprobé el motivo su estado de excitación era demasiado notable.

- no puedo entrar al salón así- dijo en un susurro apenas audible, me miro- tendrás que ir tu- asentí.

- pero que quieres que haga?- pregunte

- tienes que coger tus cosas y las mías, si alguien de la familia te pregunta les dices que estamos cansados y nos vamos a casa

- de acuerdo- dije mientras me acercaba a su oído y le susurraba con la voz mas sexy que pude- estoy deseando salir de allí para irme contigo. – y sin mas me di media vuelta y me fui.

Entre al salón y lo pase a una velocidad que no me creí capaz con tacones. Mientras cogía el bolso y las cosas de Edward, la pequeña duendecillo llegó a donde estaba.

- Bella – su tono de voz era pícaro, por un momento pensé en la posibilidad de que alguien nos hubiera visto en el jardín y me avergoncé.

- que quieres Alice?- pregunte.

- mmmm…- apoyo su mano en su barbilla y me miro fijamente- acordaros de la precaución- me quede de piedra, como lo sabía?

- como…?-pero no me dejo acabar.

- simplemente lo se- sonrió y estoy segura de que en ese momento mis ojos se salían de mi cara y mi mandíbula estaba apunto de ser aplastada por alguien. – si preguntan que les dijo?

- que estamos cansados y nos hemos ido- me acerque a ella y le susurre cerca del oído- prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie, por favor, si mi hermano se entera me mata Ali- le roge.

- no sufras Bells, no se lo diré a nadie, pero ya nos preguntábamos cuanto tiempo aguantaríais sin hacerlo, lleváis 4 meses casi 5 de relación y sois adultos, no se ni como habéis aguantado tanto. Y por tu hermano no sufras, el ya lo ha hecho.- la mire con cara de shock mientras me separaba y supongo que mi cara ya preguntaba el como lo sabes? Porque se toco la cabeza como toda explicación. Y después me dijo- ya te lo explicare- sonrió y me empujo a la puerta de la calle mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

Llegue al coche y mi novio ya me esperaba allí con una sonrisa traviesa. Me abrazo y me beso con la misma pasión de hacía unos minutos. Al separarnos cogió la llave del coche y nos subimos.

- a donde vamos a ir?- no pude evitar preguntar, no quería ir a casa de los Cullen.

- tranquila amor, no vamos a ir a mi casa si es lo que te preocupa- todavía no me había dicho donde íbamos pero ya no estaban tan nerviosa.

Aparco enfrente de un hotel y bajamos. Fue a recepción y hablo con la chica mientras yo le esperaba al lado de los ascensores para subir.

El trayecto a la habitación fue silencioso, su mano en mi cintura me quemaba, me abrasaba la piel, tenía tantas ganas de sentir sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo, intente imaginarme la sensación pero lo deje cuando me di cuenta de que me miraba y me ruborice. En ese momento habíamos llegado a la puerta, se acerco a mi y me beso, pero era un beso cargado de amor.

- espero que esta noche sea perfecta- susurró en mi oído cuando se separo.

Abrió la puerta y me hizo pasar. Empecé a mirar a mi alrededor, estábamos en una gran habitación a un lado había una mesa, con sus respectivas sillas, un mantel blanco y una botella de champán fresco, un recipiente cerrado, y una rosa en un jarrón de cristal. Había unas grandes ventanas que dejaban ver las estrellas y la luna que podían ser cubiertas por una cortina de algodón blancas con hileras de flores doradas bordadas. Seguí el recorrido por la habitación y me encontré con la cama, su colcha en tonos dorados estaba cubierta por pétalos, a sus lados dos mesitas de noche color caoba, igual que la cama, con sus respectivas lámparas. En una de las paredes se veía una puerta me dirigí hacía allí siguiendo un pequeño camino de pétalos y la abrí.

El lavabo blanco, con las paredes en cobre oscuro y clarito. La bañera redonda llena de agua, con espuma y algunos pétalos, estaba iluminada por la luz de las velas blancas, dos albornoces colgaban de una de las paredes y debajo de la pica se podían ver las toallas limpias.

Me gire para buscar a Edward y lo vi en detrás de mi parecía nervioso, así que me acerque con cuidado y le abrace por el cuello.

- gracias- dije antes de juntar mis labios con los suyos.

- te apetece un baño?- pregunto.

Asentí y empecé a agacharme para quitar mis zapatos cuando el me cogió de la cintura y me sentó en el mármol de la pica. Recorrió con sus manos y sus labios mi pierna hasta llegar al zapato y quitarlo. Hizo lo mismo con el otro zapato y se puso entre mis piernas.

Empezó a besarme de nuevo, le cogí del cuello y profundice el beso mientras mis manos quitaban su chaqueta y la dejaban caer al suelo y empezaba a desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Sus labios empezaron a descender por mi cuello haciéndome tiritar de placer. Recorrí con mis manos su perfecto pecho mientras lo acercaba con las piernas a mi cuerpo.

Sus manos recorrieron los laterales de mi cuerpo y mi espalda, bajo la cremallera mientras besaba mi cuello y me cogió de la cintura para ponerme en el suelo, la gravedad hizo el resto dejándome en ropa interior. Sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo.

- perfecta- dijo con voz ronca.

Quite su camisa y desabroche sus pantalones a la vez que soltaba un jadeo _como podía ser tan…grande?_ Me mordí el labio inferior y con un poco de su ayuda baje los pantalones. Le mire, perfecto. Me volvió a coger y me acerco de nuevo a él, empezamos a besarnos el deseo se hacía ver. Nuestras manos quitaron las ultimas prendas, me cogió en brazos y me dejo dentro del agua caliente de la bañera.

Una vez dentro se puso a mi espalda y empezó a quitar el recogido de mi pelo, una vez suelto, beso mi cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja, no pude evitar gemir mientras sus manos tocaban mis piernas y mi abdomen.

Me gire y me puse a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, empecé a besar su cuello, su oreja, sus hombros, su mandíbula y sus labios. Mi cadera se movía sobre la suya haciéndonos gemir.

- Bella…-dijo

- ¿mmm?- estaba demasiado ocupada besando de nuevo su cuello como para hablar.

- me estas matando- contesto entre jadeos.

Sin mas explicación estaba flotando enganchada a su cintura y su cuello hacía la habitación. Me dejo en la cama con suavidad y se puso encima de mi sin dejar todo su peso. Empezó a besar mi cuello y a dar pequeños mordiscos, bajo a mis pechos y los beso, mis pezones ya duros se pusieron más, siguió por mi estomago, mis muslos y mi sexo.

Los gemidos se iban de mis labios sin poder evitarlo.

- Edward- le llame

-si?- dijo mientras se separo.

- no pares

Volví a sentirle, hasta que llegue al orgasmo chillando su nombre. Mis manos se pusieron en su pelo y tiraron de el hasta que estuvo a mi altura, le bese y me puse sobre él.

- Bella que haces?- pregunto mientras besaba su oreja.

- devolverte el favor- susurre mientras sus ojos se abrían y me miraban.

Fui descendiendo por su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen hasta llegar a su erección. La acaricie con mi mano y poco a poco me fui acercando mientras le miraba a los ojos, una vez que la tuve en mi boca empecé a moverme de manera lenta mientras hacia círculos con mi lengua.

De sus labios empezaron a salir deliciosos gemidos que me incitaban a seguir adelante, mientras seguía y le observaba retorcerse, literalmente, de placer sus manos subieron a mi cabeza y aumentaron la velocidad. Le hice caso y seguí el ritmo que me indico hasta que toco la cima y se vino en mi boca, su sabor, al igual que su perfume o cualquier cosa de su cuerpo, era delicioso.

Volvió a ponerse encima de mi, y se puso el preservativo, ahora sus ojos eran puro fuego, me beso con necesidad, abrí mis piernas y se posiciono en mi entrada, podía sentir el calor procedente de su cuerpo.

Su beso fue reduciendo el deseo para convertirse en delicadeza, entro poco a poco en mi. Esto era tan nuevo para mi como para él.

Sentí un fuerte dolor y las lágrimas traicioneras salieron de mis ojos, mordí mi labio para no gritar. Edward quitó con besos las lágrimas y beso mi labio mientras esperaba quieto que el dolor desapareciera.

- te amo- susurraba una y otra vez en mi oído- te amo, mi Bella.

Poco a poco el dolor se hizo mas pequeño en comparación al placer, empecé a besarle y el empezó a moverse. Primero poco a poco, en todo momento mirándonos a la cara, me gustaba ver su cara de placer, sus ojos llenos de deseo, sus labios un poco hinchados y rojos y escuchar su respiración entrecortada y sus gemidos.

Nuestros cuerpos llenos de sudor y pétalos enganchados seguían acoplándose el uno al otro, la velocidad iba creciendo cada vez mas, enrolle mis piernas en sus caderas para sentirle mas cerca de mi y llegamos juntos al clímax. Dejo caer su cabeza en mi pecho mientras recuperábamos la respiración, después fue dejando pequeños besos en mi cuerpo hasta mis labios y salió de mi.

Se puso detrás de mi y me abrazo atrayéndome a su cuerpo.

- te amo mi Bella, gracias por llevarme al cielo- susurro en mi oído.

- yo también te amo- conteste.- creo que nos iría bien una ducha- solté entre risas al notar mi cuerpo totalmente cubierto de sudor.

- si, opino igual que tu- se levanto y me ayudo a hacerlo.

Nos dirigimos cogidos de las manos al lavabo y de nuevo nos metimos a la bañera aun llena de agua.

Se puso a mi espalda y me abrazo por la cintura, entrelace mis manos con las suyas en absoluto silencio.

- Bella- dijo después de un largo silencio.

- dime- dije

- te a molestado?- pregunto, gire mi cara hacía la suya _si me había molestado que?_

- el que?- pregunte

- lo que a pasado? Quiero decir que si querías hacerlo – contesto mientras me miraba un tanto apenado.

- claro que no me a molestado, y quería hacerlo Edward- le dije mientras sonreía para que supiera que no le engañaba.

- esta bien

- es que tu no querías?- pregunte de forma un tanto preocupada y asustada.

Y si no quería hacerlo conmigo, y si se arrepiente, y si…mil dudas asaltaron mi cabeza pero el las freno.

- tonta Bella, claro que quería, lo deseaba desde hacía tiempo pero no quería hacer nada que tu no quisieras y que no estuvieras preparada- contesto y me besó.

Recargue mi cabeza en su hombro.

- que te a parecido?- me pregunto sin esperármelo pero tenía la respuesta muy clara.

- perfecto-conteste sin apenas pensarlo.

-mmm…si creo que perfecto servirá aunque quede corto- dijo mientras sonreía.- siento haberte hecho daño- dijo mientras bajaba su mentón a mi hombro y depositaba un beso en él.

- no a sido nada comparado con todo lo demás así que no pidas perdón - dije mientras besaba su mejilla.

Se giro y juntamos nuestros labios, subí una de mis manos a su pelo y lo acerque mas mientras profundizábamos el beso. Poco a poco fui girando mi cuerpo hasta quedar de lado para estar mas cómoda.

- te amo- le dije cuando nos separamos.

- yo también te amo- dijo- será mejor que salgamos del agua fría.

- si- asentí.

Cogió mi mano y salimos de la bañera, nos liemos en los albornoces blancos y fuimos a la habitación. Me senté en la cama, aun llena de pétalos, con las piernas cruzadas debajo de mi cuerpo y el fue a la mesa.

- champán?- pregunto.

- si, porque no?- dije con una sonrisa.

Trajo una copa para cada uno y el recipiente y se sentó a mi lado.

- que es eso?- dije señalando al recipiente cerrado.

- ábrelo- dijo

No pude resistir la tentación y lo abrí, dentro había fresas. Me lamí los labios nada mas verlas y el soltó un pequeño gemido, le mire.

- no sabes lo que me haces cuando haces eso- me dijo.

- el que esto?- dije mientras volvía a lamer mis labios.

- si eso- dijo con la voz un poco ronca.

Me acerque a él, bese sus labios y me senté encima de sus piernas con la copa en la mano. La levante y mientras le miraba a los ojos dije:

- por nosotros

- por nosotros- dijo mientras chocaba nuestras copas y bebíamos.

Dejo la copa en la cama y cogió una fresa, la pasó por mis labios y me la dio. Le di un bocado y le di un poco a él. Después cogí otra la metí en su boca y le bese mientras le quitaba la mitad.

El juego de las fresas duro hasta el extremo de estar totalmente tendidos y con las fresas por nuestros cuerpos, excitándonos mientras las comíamos.

Casi sin darnos cuenta nos estábamos fundiendo de nuevo el uno en el otro, sin importarnos el tiempo que hubiera pasado ni el que pasaría, nosotros teníamos un tiempo eterno para amarnos.

* * *

_olaaa =)_

_bueno este cap como podeis ver es la primera vez de Edward y Bella, _

_espero que os guste!_

_espero subir pronto_

___kK__  
_


	16. Interrogatorio I

_los personajes pertenecen a S.M la historia es mía._

_

* * *

  
_

**15. Interrogatorio (I)**

**Bella POV**

A la mañana siguiente empecé a sentir pequeños besos en mi cara, sonreí todavía sin abrir mis ojos. Cuando sus labios llegaron a los míos correspondí el beso de manera suave y abrí los ojos.

- buenos días preciosa.- dijo el hombre con los ojos esmeraldas junto a mi

-buenos días amor- dije mientras volvía a juntar nuestros labios, era algo de lo que nunca me cansaba y de lo que no me cansaría.

Cuando estuve algo mas despierta apoye mi cabeza en su pecho e hice pequeños círculos con mi dedo el únicamente paso un brazo por mi cintura y me apretó mas junto a él.

No recordaba el momento en el que me quede dormida anoche, pero se que fue una noche que jamás olvidaría, la manera en la que nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma el uno al otro, las imágenes de la noche anterior pasaban por mi cabeza como una película. Como sus labios y sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo, cada milímetro de piel. El sabor de su cuerpo, de sus labios, la sensación de él dentro de mi, su mirada en mi cuerpo, en mis ojos mientras chillábamos de placer.

Recordar la noche pasada solo hizo que me sonrojara, me volví atrevida mas de lo habitual y sabía que esa parte solo la podía sacar él, mi novio, mi Edward.

- Bella- pegue un pequeño salto, me saco de mis pensamientos, le mire- quieres desayunar?- pregunto aguantando una pequeña risita por mi salto.

Simplemente asentí las palabras todavía no salían de mis labios y volví a recostarme en su pecho. Toco mi hombro.

- si quieres que desayunemos tendremos que levantarnos- dijo mientras se reía suavemente y movía mi cuerpo con el suyo.

Me sonroje, como estuve tan despistada. Me separe de su cuerpo y empecé a buscar por la habitación mi ropa, me acorde de que toda esa magnifica noche había empezado en el cuarto de baño y me levante.

A mitad de la habitación note mi cuerpo bastante ligero y una mirada clavada en mi, baje mis ojos y examine mi cuerpo. Totalmente desnuda, me gire y pude ver como mi novio miraba mi cuerpo con adoración, me sonroje y corrí hacia el baño. Al entrar cerré la puerta y me dispuse a vestirme cuando sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura y unos labios en mi cuello.

- no tienes que avergonzarte por que te vea desnuda amor- dijo en un susurro en mi oído- eres hermosa, te lo dije ayer, te lo dijo hoy y te lo diré todos los días de mi vida, eres perfecta- giro mi cuerpo y me beso- te amo

- yo también te amo- dije. Mire nuestros cuerpos – y será mejor que nos vistamos si quieres que salgamos hoy de aquí.- dije con una sonrisa burlona.

- esta bien pero antes no quieres ducharte?- pregunto con un tono sexy _ si su voz ya es endemoniadamente sexy porque usa ese tono…quiere volverme mas loca todavía?_

Mordí mi labio, era una tentación bastante fuerte.

- esta bien, vamos a ducharnos- dije mientras cogía su mano y le guiaba a la ducha.

Dentro de la ducha todo empezó de manera normal, cada uno enjabonaba el pelo al otro, pero cuando sus manos empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo, contornearon mis senos y mi cintura perdimos el control. Mis manos se movieron con vida propia por sus hombros y pecho y las suyas por mis piernas para subirlas y enrollarlas en su cadera. El fuego se hizo presente en nuestros cuerpos, nuestros ojos eran espejos de nuestro deseo y una vez mas nos dejamos llevar por las sensaciones y llegamos al cielo.

Tardamos bastante rato duchándonos y arreglándonos, en sus ojos solo veía adoración, amor y de vez en cuando un poco de picardía pero su brillo nunca se perdía, y de su rostro no se podía borrar esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba. Sus labios estaban hinchados tentándome a probarlos a cada segundo.

Cuando me mire al espejo para ordenar mi pelo pude ver algunos cambios en mi, él no era el único que tenía esa tonta sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mis ojos brillaban como nunca los había visto, mis mejillas tenían un ligero tono rojo que no quería irse y mis labios hinchados y rojos me daban un toque sexy que jamás pensé tener.

Después de desayunar nos fuimos a la mansión Cullen, al llegar y entrar a la sala pude ver a una Alice hiperactiva junto con Jasper, Carlisle también estaba en la sala leyendo un libro y Esme apareció por la cocina con unas galletas y su sonrisa habitual.

- hola- dijimos Edward y yo al unísono.

- hola niños- dijo Esme mientras se acercaba y nos daba un abrazo y un beso a cada uno. Saludamos a todos y antes de que pudiera sentarme Alice cogió mi brazo y empezó a correr por las escaleras mientras chillaba.

- TARDE DE CHICAS Y CHICOS!!!ESMEEEE!!ROSEEE!!- de fondo escuche un suspiró frustrado por parte del que supuse seria mi novio, unas risitas tontas de parte de Esme y Carlisle. Rose salió de su habitación con Emmet siguiéndola, este bajo las escaleras chillando a los chicos.

Lo que todavía no entendía era si de verdad Esme vendría con nosotras, me gustaba la idea, era como una madre. Mi respuesta llegó cuando entre en la habitación de la duendecillo y me hizo sentarme en la cama, por la puerta entraron todas y se sentaron a mi alrededor con las piernas cruzadas y cojines en sus piernas o abrazados a su pecho. Parecíamos quinceañeras en una pijamada.

- esta bien chicas, me parece estupendo que queráis tener una tarde de chicas pero creo que tendría que cambiarme no estoy muy cómoda con el vestido y tacones.- dije sinceramente, me empezada a doler los pies con esos estupidos zapatos de tacón.

- uy lo siento Bella- dijo Alice mientras se levantaba y abría su gran armario y sacaba un conjunto de chándal color azul marino- ponte esto.

Cogí el conjunto y me cambie, el color favorecía mi blanca piel, salí descalza y me subi a la cama imitando a las demás.

- y bien? – pregunto Alice mirándome.

- y bien que?- dije

- vamos Bella no te hagas de rogar, cuéntanos que a pasado esta noche, fue romántico? Donde fuisteis? Había flores? Y velas?- preguntaba sin parar.

- Alice calma, os lo contare todo si dejas de preguntar- dije, ella solo asintió y cogió su cojín poniéndolo contra su pecho con sus brazos por encima.

Así es como comencé a relatar la historia de nuestra primera vez, al principio me daba vergüenza contarla delante de la madre de mi novio, pero después me di cuenta de que ella era una mas de nosotras y que no importaba su edad también le gustaba escuchar nuestras aventuras, reía en los momentos adecuados y sus ojos brillaban cuando le contaba algo realmente hermoso, una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios cada vez que hablaba de Edward y siempre que tenía ocasión de hacer preguntas las hacía y esperaba atenta las respuestas, igual que si fuera una pequeña esperando por una golosina.

Al acabar mi relato todas nos abrazamos y chillamos emocionadas pero la tarde solo acababa de empezar. Empezamos a mirar a Rose y ella se sonrojo.

- Vamos Rose!- dijimos todas a la vez.

- esta bien, esta bien- dijo y suspiro- la primera vez de Emmet y mía fue en vuestra casa- dijo mientras me miraba, mi boca se abrió sin poder remediarlo.

- cuando?- pregunte.

**Rose POV**

Recordaba aquella tarde como ninguna otra.

…_Flashback…_

Habíamos salido de casa y me estaba diciendo que íbamos a ir a su casa. No sabía la razón pero me dirigí allí. Abrió la puerta y mis ojos se abrieron y llenaron de lagrimas. Había un pequeño pasillo de velas que iban al sofá lo seguí y encontré una botella de champán y unos chocolates encima de la pequeña mesa, cuando me gire para mirarle, su cara estaba teñida de un rojo adorable, sonreí y me acerque para juntar sus labios con los míos.

- gracias Em, esto es genial- dije.

Nos sentamos en el sofá y empezamos a beber y a darnos chocolates el uno al otro mientras hablábamos. Empecé a besarle mientras le quitaba el chocolate de los labios, de golpe puso su manos en mi cintura y me sentó en su regazo, no se en que momento las copas desaparecieron de nuestras manos ni como se las ingenio pero no estaban de por medio.

Mis manos en su cuello y acariciando los pelos de su nuca hicieron que el beso se profundizara, poco a poco empecé a sentir su excitación en mi vientre y el calor aumento en mi cuerpo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Sus manos respetaban los limites hasta el momento puestos, bajaron a mi caderas mientras seguíamos con nuestro beso pero yo no pude mas y mientras le besaba empecé a desabrochar su camisa dejando al descubierto su pecho fuerte y bien formado, pasando mis manos por el y quitando la prenda de sus hombros y brazos mientras repasaba con la punta de mis dedos el mas mínimo músculo de su cuerpo.

Sus manos pasaron por debajo de mi camiseta por mi espalda y cintura, sus dedos rozaron levemente la parte baja de mi sujetador y me estremecí ante su tacto, poco a poco sus manos quitaron la estorbosa camiseta y sus ojos examinaron mi ahora expuesto busto, sonrió y me volvió a besar con pasión.

Nos fuimos acostando poco a poco en el sofá, el encima de mi. Dejo un rastro de besos por mi cuello, pechos, con los cuales se entretuvo después de quitar el sujetador, por mi abdomen y empezó a desabrochar mis pantalones rozando a su paso la delicada piel de mi cintura.

En menos tiempo del que pensé estábamos totalmente desnudos y totalmente excitados. Sus labios no dejaron en ningún momento la piel de mi cuerpo, mis piernas se abrieron casi sin saberlo y él se situó en mi centro y me miro a los ojos, fue acercando su cuerpo al mío para juntar una vez mas nuestros labios y poco a poco fue entrando en mi.

No era mi primera vez, y el lo sabía pero también sabía que era la primera vez que hacía el amor y no solo sexo. Porque ahora entendía que la otra vez no fue lo que creí, no fue lo mas maravilloso del mundo, no en comparación con esto. Era como comparar el cielo con el infierno, nunca se acercaría.

Estuvimos toda la tarde entregándonos en cuerpo y alma el uno al otro, diciéndonos palabras de amor y te amos entre besos, dándonos sensaciones desconocidas por el mundo en una pequeña sala, en un pequeño salón con un gran hombre.

…_Fin del Flashback…_

Cuando acabe de contar nuestra primera vez, mi sonrisa era algo tan grande que pensé que rompería mis mejillas de tanto forzarlas.

-oooh!!!- chillo Bella mientras se tiraba y me abrazaba seguida de Alice y Esme. Sus ojos podría jurar que estaban llenos de lagrimas.

- porque lloras?- pregunte un poco preocupada.

- no es nada de verás, solo que nunca imagine a mi hermano en una situación así siendo tan romántico y tierno- dijo y una solitaria lagrima se escurrió por su mejilla.

- Bella tu hermano es un hombre magnifico, y muy romántico y cariñoso, tu mas que nadie tendrías que saberlo- asintió mientras sonreía. Me encantaba mi cuñada era genial ver sus sonrisas y ver como hablaba de su hermano y él de ella. Se querían no había duda.

Su cara cambio y miro a la duendecillo de Alice mientras movía sus cejas de forma repetitiva.

- i bien Alice?- dijo.

- quieres que te cuente mi primera vez con Jasper?- contesto, Bella simplemente asintió.

- buena idea Bella, nunca me lo a querido contar así que hoy no se puede quejar todas lo estamos haciendo- dije con una sonrisa. Alice simplemente se sonrojo incluso mas que Bella en sus peores momentos.

- vamos Alice no será tan malo- dijo Bella.

**Alice POV**

En que lió me había metido? Nunca les había contado a las chicas como fue mi primera vez con Jasper y ahora tenía que hacerlo, y era lo justo ellas lo habían hecho, pero es que…

- esta bien, pero no me creerán- dije con un largo suspiro.

- porque no?- dijo Esme.

- porque fue hace mucho tiempo y en una situación un poco vergonzosa- dije mientras mordía mi labio inferior.

- vamos empieza- dijo Bella. Suspiré.

…_Flashback…_

Tenía 16 años y estábamos en mi antiguo hogar, y mi mejor amiga era Rosalie Hale, su hermano mellizo era mi eterno enamorado pero me daba vergüenza hablar con él sobre eso. Su hermana lo sabía y en ocasiones me animaba a hablar con él pero nunca lo hacía.

Esa tarde fui a una cafetería sola, necesitaba meditar sobre mi vida. Estaba enamorada de Jasper y lo sabía, mi corazón se desbocaba solo con verle de lejos, cuando sus ojos se encontraban con los míos mis mejillas se teñían de rojo y una tonta sonrisa se posaba en mis labios.

Rose me había dicho que su hermano también me amaba pero que no se atrevía a decírmelo pero la única pregunta que pasaba por mi cabeza era, como es posible que él, un chico con preciosos ojos azules de 20 años se fije en una chica de 16? Imposible.

Pero cuando entre a la cafetería mi cuerpo impacto contra algo duro subí mis ojos que se encontraron con el cielo en persona. Sus manos se pusieron en mi cintura y me sujetaron para no caer.

-lo-lo siento- tartamudee.

- no pasa nada Alice- mi corazón se desboco con el simple hecho de que dijera mi nombre.

Baje mi cara, roja por completo al suelo y empecé a mirar mis zapatos.

- Alice- dijo, le mire y lo que hizo a continuación fue algo que jamás imagine.

Sus manos aumentaron la presión en mi cintura y me junto mas a su cuerpo. Su cara poco a poco pero con urgencia se fue acercando a la mi y mis ojos por instinto se cerraron, sentí sus labios sobre los míos y el mundo a mi alrededor desapareció. Mis manos se enrollaron en su cuello y profundizamos el beso.

Nos separamos en busca de aire, con nuestras frentes unidas y nuestros ojos mirándonos nos dijimos todo lo que sentíamos.

- te amo Alice Cullen- al escuchar esas simples palabras mi corazón paro y volvió a latir de manera salvaje en mi pecho, pensé que saldría si no lo cogía.

- yo también te amo Jasper- dije mientras volvía a juntar sus labios con los míos en un beso dulce.

Después de eso fuimos a dar una vuelta por un parque cercano, nuestras manos entrelazadas al principio y después en nuestras cinturas, era inevitable no sentir las corrientes por mi cuerpo, su simple toque quemaba mas que una llama y sin decir una palabra nos sentamos en un lugar vacío y secreto del parque, nadie nos podría ver allí. Queríamos desaparecer del mundo y aquel era nuestro lugar.

Se sentó en el suelo y me puso en su regazo abrazándome mientras nos dábamos tiernos besos en cuello, cara y labios. Sin darnos cuenta los besos pasaron a otro nivel, yo estaba a horcajadas sobre el y nos besamos con pasión, deseo y lujuria, sus manos subieron por mi espalda y me juntaron a su cuerpo, mis manos también pasaron por debajo de su camiseta tocando su abdomen y pecho, la quite, la prenda comenzaba a estorbar.

Mis labios jugaron con su cuello, lo succionaban y lamían saboreando cada rincón mientras el quitaba mi camiseta y soltaba pequeños gemidos de placer. Me quito el sujetador y jugo con mis pechos, los lamió, chupo y mordisqueo con cuidado y me tumbo sobre la suave y fría hierba. Sus manos pasaron mis muslos descubiertos por mi falda y subieron hasta rozar mis bragas con sus dedos, mis labios dejaron escapar pequeños jadeos y el siguió con su camino por mis piernas quitando mis braguitas y mi falda.

Baje y quite sus pantalones y boxers y deje al descubierto su escultural cuerpo, le mire con la boca abierta, nunca había visto cuerpo mas increíblemente hermoso que el de Jasper, el miraba mi cuerpo con tanta devoción que me sonrojaba solo de pensarlo, sus ojos eran dos cuencas de amor puro.

Empezó a dejar una fila de besos desde mi estomago hasta mi cuello y susurro a mi oído:

- puede que duela un poco, pero estaré aquí- mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y poco a poco lo sentí en mi entrada, introduciéndose con cuidado y mirando mi cara en busca del el mas mínimo síntoma de dolor.

Y el dichoso dolor llego, pero sus ojos llenos de ternura y disculpas hicieron que ese sentimiento cambiara a uno de placer en menos del tiempo esperado. Empecé a besar su cuello de nuevo y el empezó a moverse con cuidado. Así empecemos a amarnos a fundirnos en uno solo en medio del parque, en nuestra burbuja.

Pero cuando acabamos, mientras estábamos tumbados desnudos un hombre llego, nos vio y empezó a chillar llamando la atención de la gente. Por suerte antes de que nadie pudiera ver que pasaba salimos corriendo con nuestras ropas, juremos no contar nunca lo que paso pero cuando recordábamos nuestra primera vez, acabábamos riendo, vernos corriendo por medio del bosque fue algo que no esperaba y mucho menos desnudos.

_..Fin del Flashback…_

Dijeron un wow general y me abrazaron, era como una costumbre cuando acabábamos nuestras historias.

- y así es como empezó nuestra historia, como fue nuestra primera vez y porque no la contamos- dije con mis mejillas rojas de la vergüenza.

- así que ustedes desde el primer día ya lo hicieron?- dijo Rose.

- si, así es.-dije

- wow! Jamás imagine que mi querida amiga hiciera algo tan loco para su edad pero veo que no sabía de quien hablaba- Rose tenia cara de asombro y una sonrisa flotaba en sus labios.

- Alice hija, no pensabas contarnos que dejaste de ser virgen a los 16?- pregunto Esme.- y como fue esa primera vez?

Mire la colcha de mi cama avergonzada.

- esperaba no tener que hacerlo pero veo que no es posible guardar secretos

- Alice Cullen quieres que nosotras te contemos hasta el mas mínimo detalle y tu no tener que contarnos ninguno?- pregunto Bella haciéndose la ofendida- pues que sepas señorita que eso no va a ser así, tu al igual que todas tienes que contarlo y hablando de todas- dijo mirando a Esme con malicia- falta alguien por contar.

Los ojos de mi madre no tenían precio en ese momento se abrieron, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y empezó a tartamudear, cosa que no había visto en mi vida.

-yo-yo…- dijo mientras nos miraba, Bella, Rose y yo queríamos saber también su primera vez, la mía era vergonzosa y la había contado.

- no te preocupes Esme, sino quieres hacerlo no tiene importancia- dijo Bella con un triste puchero- no importa que nosotras te hayamos contado nuestra primera vez, supongo que tiene que ser un poco vergonzoso contar como fue la tuya con Carlisle delante de Alice.

Mi madre suspiro.

- voy a contaros mi primera vez con Carlisle- dijo con entusiasmo mi madre y todas empezamos a aplaudir y saltar en la cama.

* * *

_olaaaaaaaaa!! =)_

_aqui os dejo otro cap de la historia, estos caps que estoy subiendo son pequeños lemmons...sin pasarse pero lo son_

_tengo que informaros de que faltan una o dos partes mas de interrogarotios._

_el siguiente cap sera la primera vez de Esme y Carlisle y tambien empezara el _

_interrogatorio por parte de lo chicos...de que sera?? tambien de sexo? y si es asi Emmet matara a Edward por acerlo con su hermanita?_

_la cosa se pone interesante...espero subir pronto, no prometo nada_

_muchas gracias por los reviews, sabeis que podeis dejas todo lo que querais bueno o malo y que me encanta leerlos_

_muchos besos!!!_

___angelofdarkkness___

lo siento e tenido que borrar el cap que subi como este y los rr creo que tambien se an borrado, gracias chicas por mandarlos los pondre otra vez ^^


	17. Interrogatorio II

_los personajes perteneces a S.M la historia es mia_

**_toda la ropa la encontrareis en mi profile_**

* * *

**16. ****Interrogatorio (II)**

**Esme POV**

No podía creer que estuviera a punto de hacer esto…la vergüenza me carcomía. Iba a contarles a las que llamaba hijas mi primera vez con mi marido…pero era lo mínimo no?

Jamás había hecho esto pero cuando empecé a escuchar sus historias y a pensar en la mía no podía evitar sonreír y recordar aquel instante mágico en mi vida.

- como sabréis cuando yo me case con Carlisle era normal reservarse para el matrimonio.- dije y ellas asintieron- pues…- aquí venía la parte complicada- nosotros no respetamos eso, pensamos que si nos amábamos no teníamos porque esperar.

La cara de las chicas era de sorpresa pero ya había empezado a contarles y no podía parar…

_...Flashback…_

Recordaba a la perfección esa tarde, tenía 18 años y estábamos en primavera mi época del año favorita. Estaba en el pequeño jardín de mi casa arreglando un pequeño rincón con rosas, cuando una mano blanca como la nieve cogió las tijeras y corto una de ellas, levante mi vista y me encontré con él, con mi cielo y con mi mundo entero.

El tiempo se detuvo en ese momento, en el momento que sus ojos se juntaron con los míos.

Su rostro, su sonrisa y sus ojos llenos de amor hicieron que mi corazón se acelerara y una sonrisa surcara mis labios. Cogió mi mano y me ayudo a levantarme del suelo, mi vestido estaba manchado de barro y sabía que mi madre se enfadaría pero ahora lo único que importaba era al hombre que tenía delante y que su mano estaba puniendo una de mis rosas en mi pelo.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de ese rojo tan conocido, el de cuando su piel tocaba la mía.

- me encanta cuando te sonrojas- dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano y yo cerraba los ojos por su tacto.

Cuando volví del paraíso al que su mano me había llevado y abrí mis ojos me encontré con mi sol personal. Parecía que estaba haciendo una foto con su mirada clavada en mi cara, mirando cada pequeño detalle cada tono de mi piel y cada pequeña mancha que pudiera tener. Me ruborice todavía mas y el soltó una pequeña risa.

Se acerco a mí, puso su mano en mi cuello y la otra en mi cintura, y junto nuestros labios en un beso tierno. Al instante enrolle mis brazos por su cuello. Nos separamos, por la falta de aire, con nuestras respiraciones y pulsaciones aceleradas dejando nuestras frentes unidas.

- que me has dado Esme?- me pregunto en un susurro dejándome perpleja- que me has dado que estoy tan enganchado a ti?

- yo no te he dado nada Carlisle pero tu me has hecho algo para que este hechizada – dije.

El movió su cabeza negativamente y me miro con esos ojos azules como el cielo mientras reía suavemente.

- te gustaría venir a cenar conmigo?- preguntó mientras mordía su labio, cosa que siempre hacía cuando se ponía nervioso.

- me encantaría- conteste.

- esta bien, paso a por ti en…1 hora?- pregunto. Simplemente asentí.

No quería separarme de sus brazos por mucho tiempo, y tampoco quería hacerlo en este preciso momento, porque tenía que hacerlo? Aquí estaba feliz y en paz.

- cariño- me encantaba cuando me llamaba con apodos cariñosos- será mejor que nos separemos si quieres que vayamos a cenar- dijo mientras su cuerpo se sacudía por su risa.

- no quiero hacerlo Carlisle- conteste.- quiero estar entre tus brazos- le mire y me fundí en su mirada como muchas otras veces.

Acerco sus labios a mi oído dejando que su aliento se colara por él antes de susurrar.

- no tendrás que hacerlo nunca y si lo deseas esta noche tampoco tendrás que hacerlo.- entendí el significado de sus palabras y únicamente pude pensar en ese momento.

Habíamos hablado muchas veces sobre esto, no creíamos conveniente esperar a casarnos, nuestros padres tenían la boda planeada para dentro de cinco meses, que importaba esperar o no hacerlo, nos amábamos. Pero yo no estaba preparada todavía o eso pensaba.

Al final acabamos separándonos, cuando entre a mi casa y vi a mis padres les informe de que esa noche saldría con mi prometido y ellos accedieron felices, siempre les había gustado Carlisle.

Me duche lo mas rápido que pude y fui a mi habitación donde me esperaba mi madre, mi consejera.

- ya sabes que te pondrás?- pregunto, ella siempre preocupada por mi ropa.

- todavía no mama- conteste, pero tenía un vestido en mente- te parece bien el rojo?- pregunte mientras mordía mi labio.

Me miro y asintió.

- necesitas ayuda en algo?- pregunto y le dije que si, me ayudo a peinarme y después salió de mi habitación.

Me mire al espejo, el vestido parecía de novia, era estilo straplees con forma de corazón delante. La parte de arriba era un corpiño con tiras plateadas cruzando la tela roja dando efecto de haberlo enrollado a mi alrededor. La falda era pomposa con forma de campana y de gasa. Y mis zapatos de tacón eran rojos. Mi pelo iba recogido en un moño y a un lado de mi cabeza llevaba puesta la rosa roja que me había dado Carlisle. Me puse un poco de maquillaje, un poco de sombra oscura en mis ojos y mis labios rojos.

Al acabar de arreglarme baje las escaleras y me dirigí a la sala, allí estaba el con traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata gris, llevaba un ramo de rosas blancas en sus manos y cuando escucho mis pasos y se giro para verme, el tiempo volvió a detenerse para mi.

Siempre que sus ojos se encontraban con los míos el mundo desaparecía y solo existíamos nosotros dos en nuestra burbuja. Camino con pasos lentos hasta estar a mi lado, cogió mi mano y la beso, yo me sonroje. Era tan lindo cuando hacía esas cosas. Y después me dio las flores con la sonrisa mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida, las cogí y sonreí en respuesta. Las olí, el olor de las rosas estaba combinado con el suyo y una maravillosa sensación recorrió mi cuerpo al olerlas.

- voy… a dejar esto en un jarrón- dije mientras salía hacía la cocina y estaba segura que en mis labios estaba la sonrisa de enamorada.

Al volver a la sala, Carlisle me ofreció su brazo, lo cogí y nos despedimos de mis padres.

- te ves hermosa con ese vestido- me dijo al salir de mi casa. Volví a sentir mis mejillas rojas, daba gracias a que era tarde y la oscuridad dejaba ocultar un poco mi color.

Empezamos a caminar y nos dirigimos a su casa, casi nunca íbamos allí porque estaba su familia, pero la noche anterior se habían tenido que ir por negocios y volverían en unos días.

Nos dirigimos al comedor levemente iluminado y corrió mi silla por mi, el siempre un caballero.

La cena pasó como todas las demás, comíamos mientras hablábamos, comentamos algunas cosas de la boda y reíamos. Me encantaba compartir el tiempo con él simplemente desaparecía del mundo, solo tenía ojos para él, solo tenía oídos para su voz, solo tenía gusto para sus besos y tacto para su piel.

Al acabar de cenar bailamos en la sala. Mientras bailábamos empecemos a mirarnos a los ojos, a decirnos con una mirada lo que no podíamos decirnos con palabras.

Empezamos a besarnos y pronto sentí esa extraña y placentera corriente recorrer mi cuerpo, mi espalda. Mis labios quemaban pidiendo a gritos que no parara jamás de besarme y mi piel quería que lo único que la tocara fuera la suya.

En un momento que nos separemos, nuestras frentes unidas, su mano detrás de mi cuello, nuestros ojos entrelazados y brillando de deseo y nuestros labios entreabiertos mientras recuperábamos el aire en nuestros pulmones. Fue lo necesario para saber lo que vendría a continuación.

Me guió mientras nos besábamos a su habitación, abrió la puerta y la volvió a cerrar a nuestras espaldas. Apoyo mi espalda en la pared y empezó a besar mi cuello mientras me agarraba a su espalda.

Sus manos recorrían con delicadeza y a la vez fervor mi cuerpo, de mis labios empezaron a salir gemidos que no podía controlar.

Quite su corbata, sin siquiera saber como mis manos podían hacerlo y empecé a desabrochar su camisa, recorriendo con mis manos sus pectorales y abdominales antes de empezar a dejar un camino de besos por su cuello y pecho.

Sus manos encontraron el cierre de mi vestido y este cayo al suelo dejándome únicamente en mis braguitas, puesto que no llevaba sujetador con el apretado vestido. Mis mejillas volvieron a encenderse cuando el se separo de mi cuerpo y lo inspeccionaba, cuando volvió a abrazarme y junto sus labios con mi oído susurro:

- hermosamente perfecta- separo mi cuerpo de la pared y me llevó a la cama donde me recostó.

Quite el botón de sus pantalones mientras mis manos inexpertas pasaban por su erección y el gemía. Necesite un poco de ayuda a la hora de bajar sus pantalones y cuando se levanto para acabar de hacerlo dejando a mi vista su muy bien formado cuerpo lo único de lo que fui consciente es de que mis dientes atrapaban mi labio inferior evitando que saliera un gemido con solo verle.

Se tumbo encima de mi cuerpo y dejo un rastro de intensos besos por todo mi cuerpo hasta la ultima prenda de mi cuerpo la cual bajo y quito igual que la suya. Volvió a ponerse sobre mi cuerpo haciendo una ligera presión, mis piernas se abrieron solas y note el calor de su cuerpo a milímetros del mío. Sus labios volvieron a los míos con suavidad, con amor, con ternura. Parecía que el intenso fuego con el que anteriormente nos habíamos besado había desaparecido pero sabía que no era así porque mi cuerpo estaba envuelto en llamas de deseo.

- te amo- me dijo mientras entraba en mi con lentitud. Un dolor agudo empezó a extenderse por mi cuerpo y lagrimas involuntarias salieron de mis ojos, Carlisle las limpió con sus dedos mientras me repetía una y otra vez- lo siento, te amo Esme.

Pero el dolor paso con el tiempo y un placer inmenso recorrió mi cuerpo, empezamos a besarnos y a movernos de manera sincronizada, casi podía jurar que éramos uno solo, no había movimiento mal hecho, ni nada fuera de lugar.

Llegamos al clímax a la vez gimiendo los nombres del otro y te amos. Al acabar salió de mi y me abrazó recostándome en su pecho mientras repartía tiernos besos por mis hombros, cuello y cabeza.

…_Fin del Flashback…_

Al acabar de relatar mi historia las chicas me abrazaron.

- oh Esme!- dijo Bella- que hermosa historia.

- si mama, porque no querías contarla?- dijo mi pequeña Alice.

- a mi no me hubiera importado contar una historia así- dijo Rose.

- me daba vergüenza chicas, ya sabéis soy de otra época, y rompimos las reglas- dije mientras las miraba.

- oh, vamos a quien le importa esa regla? Os amabais y os amáis todavía- dijo Rose- pero tus padres no se enteraron?- pregunto intrigada.

- lo supieron un mes antes de la boda- dije mientras un sonrojo bastante notorio se hizo presente en mi cara.

- como?- preguntaron las tres a la vez. Reí internamente estas chicas iban a ser mi perdición.

- tuve una falta- conteste mientras miraba al cojín que había sobre mis piernas en estos momentos era mas cría yo que ellas.

- estabas embarazada?-pregunto Alice- de…de Edward y de mi?- pregunto atónita.

-no exactamente- dije.

-entonces?- preguntaron.

…_Flashback…_

Faltaba un mes y unos días para la boda, hacía una semana que me tendría que haber venido el período y estaba entre nerviosa y asustada, era bastante puntual a la hora de tenerlo, y si estaba embarazada?

Carlisle y yo habíamos tenido relaciones en los últimos meses y era posible que lo estuviera.

Estaba dando vueltas por mi habitación cuando el timbre de mi casa sonó y al rato la puerta de mi habitación se abrió mostrándome a mi amado. Me miró dar vueltas por la habitación hasta que vino y me abrazo.

- que te pasa?- pregunto con la preocupación en su voz.

- tengo una falta- conteste con la voz temblorosa.

- desde cuando?- pregunto.

- hace una semana que me tendría que haber venido Carlisle- dije con mis ojos llenos de lagrimas, no sabía si de la emoción de que podía ser madre o porque tenía miedo a lo que dijeran mis padres.

- no llores pequeña- me dijo mientras pasaba su mano por mi espalda y pelo- no pasa nada, falta poco mas de un mes para casarnos y si estas embarazada de verdad será querido por los dos, no tiene que temer.

- no temo a eso Carlisle- dije- temo a mis padres.

- quieres que vayamos a hablar con ellos?- me pregunto.

Le mire a los ojos y pude ver en ellos la sinceridad, de verdad quería venir conmigo a hablar con ellos, le amaba por eso.

- pero puede que no este embarazada- dije.

- lo se pero mas vale que lo sepan por si un caso- asentí y mis mejillas se tornaron rojas.

- no tienes que avergonzarte, lo que hacemos es lo mas natural del mundo- contesto con una sonrisa mientras besaba mi mejilla y después mis labios.

Llegamos a la sala, donde mis padres estaban leyendo, y nos sentamos en uno de los sillones cogidos de las manos, dejaron sus libros y nos miraron.

- queréis algo chicos?- pregunto mama.

Mis mejillas inevitablemente se volvieron rojas y las palabras no salían de mis labios.

-si, señora Platt queremos decirles algo- mire a mi prometido y pude ver que sus mejillas también estaban teñidas ligeramente de rojo.

- os escuchamos- contesto mi padre.

- verán su hija y yo…- se quedo callado mientras pasaba su mano por su pelo, su nerviosismo se hacía presente así que intente ayudarle, apreté su mano.

- hemos tenido relaciones- dije de sopetón dejando a mis padres con la boca abierta.

- que vosotros habéis que?- pregunto mi madre sorprendida.

- hemos hecho el amor madre- dije mordiendo mi labio inferior.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que el silencio reino en la sala.

- y porque nos decís esto?- pregunto mi padre de lo mas normal, le mire incrédula, pensaba que me matarían si les decía la verdad.

- Esme tiene una falta- dijo Carlisle- no sabemos nada todavía puede que se le haya retrasado por los nervios, pasa a veces pero tal vez…- mi madre no le dejo acabar se levanto y nos abrazo.

- voy a ser abuela- decía una y otra vez.

- no… no estáis enfadados?- pregunte con la duda todavía en mi interior.

- porque tendríamos que estarlo? Yo me quede embarazada de ti dos meses antes de que nos casáramos- ahora si que mis ojos no salieron de las cuencas de casualidad, creí que tendría que cogerlos y ponerlos de nuevo.- nunca hemos creído en esas reglas, el amor es lo principal y yo se que vosotros os amáis.

Los días pasaron y al final mi período llego quitando la ilusión de mis padres de ser abuelos y la nuestra de ser padres.

- no os preocupéis pronto tendréis nietos- dijo Carlisle mientras miraba a mis padres y les dedicaba una sonrisa- y nosotros seremos padres de las criaturas mas lindas del mundo.- dijo mientras besaba tiernamente mi cabeza. Sonreí en respuesta y mis padres asintieron felices de poder aumentar la familia con el tiempo.

…_Fin del Flashback…_

Cuando acabe Bella, Rose y Alice no sabían que cara poner ni que decir. Así que me dedique a observarlas.

- y…mama- dijo mi pequeña- cuando quedaste embarazada de Edward y de mi, que dijeron?- pregunto.

- se pusieron muy felices por la noticia, casi no nos dejaron acabar de contarles y ya los teníamos abrazándonos- dije mientras soltaba unas risitas recordando el momento- en eso te pareces a tu abuela.

Las mejillas de Alice se tiñeron de un suave rubor haciendo que las demás soltáramos pequeñas risas y ella nos sacara la lengua y acabara uniéndose a nosotras.

- y los padres de Carlisle se enteraron?- pregunto Bella.

- no se lo dijimos e hicimos jurar a mis padres que no dirían nada.- conteste.

- porque?- pregunto.

- mis padres me habían educado para esperar al hombre adecuado con el que me casara, pero a Carlisle le habían educado para tratar a las mujeres como objetos sexuales después del matrimonio, como figuras para procrear- aunque trate de ocultar la tristeza y el dolor que esas palabras me provocaban se hizo presente mientras hablaba.

- los padres de Carlisle no…lo hacían por placer sino por obligación?- pregunto Rose con duda y sorpresa en sus palabras.

- chicas en aquellas épocas la gente no hacían el amor por placer, es mas ni siquiera las mujeres lo disfrutaban y a las que lo hacían las insultaban, por eso el miedo a decírselo a mis padres podían dejarme en la calle si querían. Pero referente a los padres de Carlisle ni siquiera lo pensamos, ellos eran unos radicales con ese tema y si lo hubieran sabido no se que hubiera sido de nosotros.

- y cuando se enteraron de que os casaríais, se…opusieron?- pregunto Rose.

- estuvieron a punto de hacerlo, no me creían una mujer capaz de darle una vida feliz y buenos hijos, pero Carlisle dijo que era la adecuada, discutió con ellos y al final acabaron perdonándole y aceptando el compromiso puesto que era su único hijo y estudiaba medicina.- conteste mientras recordaba el momento en el que iba dispuesto a hablar con ellos…

…_Flashback…_

- Carlisle no vayas, no hagas eso, sabes de sobra que no me quieren y que no les gusta vernos juntos ni como amigos- le abrace para que dejara de caminar y me escuchara- por favor Carlisle, no quiero que tengas problemas.

- Esme es que no lo ves?- me dijo mientras cogía mi rostro entre sus delicadas manos- si no les digo que te amo y que vas a ser mi esposa tendremos que irnos de este lugar. Te amo Esme y prefiero mil veces discutir con mis padres y tener que irme de casa que separarme de ti.- mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras escuchaba sus palabras.

- yo también te amo Carlisle, no quiero que te pase nada- conteste mientras un sollozo irrumpía mis palabras.

- no pasara- dijo mientras besaba mi mejilla e iba hacia la puerta de su casa para hablar con mis suegros.

…_Fin del Flashback…_

Las chicas buscaban respuestas a todas sus preguntas sobre mi vida, mi historia parecía interesarles.

- y cuando supieron que estabas embarazada?- pregunto esta vez mi pequeña con un poco de miedo en su voz.

- cuando se lo dijimos no sabían se alegrarse o no, aun no me querían lo suficiente para alegrarse por su hijo y por que serían abuelos, por eso Carlisle volvió a discutir con ellos- dije con un suspiro- no los vimos durante todo el embarazo pero cuando os llegasteis al mundo creí necesario que vuestros abuelos os conocieran.- seguí- vuestro padre no quería y me costo convencerle de dejarme ir, pero al final accedió.

- y que dijeron los abuelos cuando nos vieron?- pregunto Alice mientras me interrumpía.

Solté una pequeña risa.

- cuando nos vieron en la puerta de su casa con dos bebes empezaron a decir que lo sentían, y que no pensaron que pudiera tener dos niños tan sanos y hermosos como vosotros. Que me veían muy pequeña para eso, pero comprendieron que en un matrimonio el amor es lo importante puesto que su hijo había hecho todo para estar conmigo y lograr así una familia feliz- conteste con una gran sonrisa.

Cuando acabe de contestar las chicas estaban en silencio. Alice estaba abrazando el cojín mientras sonreía mirando la lejanía, Bella me miraba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y Rose parecía recordar algo mientras miraba la colcha de la cama. Y yo simplemente las mire a ellas y sonreí mientras recordaba que estas chicas eran parte de mi familia, la que algún día crecería.

_Mientras las chicas hablan los chicos en la sala_

**Edward POV**

- CHICOOOOS!! –dijo Emmet mientras bajaba las escaleras, todos nos giramos para verle- que queréis hacer esta tarde?- en ese momento me miro de una manera que no supe descifrar- tal vez puedas contarme porque mi hermanita y tu acabáis de llegar a casa- ahora si sabía que significaba su mirada y me daba miedo.

Trague saliva dificultosamente.

- yo…mmm…nosotros- Dios porque era tan difícil, de la impotencia que me estaba entrando me dieron ganas de llorar…os lo podéis creer, de llorar!! Busque con la mirada a mi padre o al que se decía cuñado y a los dos les parecía muy graciosa mi situación.- vale, Emmet tu hermana y yo acabamos de llegar a casa porque hemos pasado la noche juntos.- era obvio que para estas alturas estaba bastante rojo verdad?

No estaba preparado para la siguiente situación. De un momento a otro Emmet estaba sentado a mi lado, con un brazo alrededor de mi cuello y su boca al lado de mi oído, con cara de enfadado. Me asuste mas que antes si eso era posible, estaba seguro de que mis ojos se salían de mis cuencas y después los tendría que coger.

- solo te voy a decir una cosa- me dijo en un susurro amenazante- ya que as sido el listo que a querido desflorar a mi pequeña hermanita, tendrás que ser el mismo listo que no le ponga un dedo encima para hacerle daño, queda claro?- solamente pude asentir, mientras sentía como el agarre de su brazo se hacía mas ligero alrededor de mi cuello.- esta bien, arreglado esto- dijo con su habitual sonrisa burlona haciendo que soltara un suspiro de alivio, lo peor había pasado, pero estaba muy equivocado- cuéntanos como fue.

-Que!!???- este hombre a estado apunto de matarme por hacer el amor con su hermana y ahora quiere que le cuente como fue? Quien lo entienda por favor que venga y lo compre.- Emmet no pienso contarte como a sido.

- te da vergüenza Edward, si te parece mejor yo también te puedo contar como fue con Rose- de reojo pude ver como a Jasper se le salían los ojos de las cuencas.

-oh, no. no dejare que mis pulcros oídos escuchen semejante barbaridad. Por el amor de dios Emmet, es mi hermana, lo hemos compartido todo pero esto es algo que creo que mi pobre estomago no soportara- estaba desesperado por callar lo que el hermano de mi novia tuviera que decir, nunca había visto a Jasper en tal situación era cómica, se movía por delante del sofá levantando los brazos.

Empecé a reírme y mi rubio cuñado me miro con una ceja levantada y con rabia contenida.

- te parecería gracioso Cullen que te contara como fue la primera vez con tu hermana, que te explicara cada detalle de ella en ese momento, como salía de sus labios mi nombre entre gemidos y jadeos…- Jasper era una maquina a la que habían activado y no podían parar, cada vez sus palabras que en un principio eran crueles se volvían dulces y melosas. Mire a mi padre en un intento de que parara toda esta locura pero lo único que conseguí fue ver como ponía total atención a las palabras de Jasper, rodé los ojos y hice lo único que podía hacer, preste atención.

* * *

_olaaa!! =)_

_bueno aqui les dejo un nuevo cap de la historia_

_se que muchos queriais saber ya como era la primera vez de Carlisle y Esme y aqui esta_

_todo explicado es algo comico i a la vez tragico _

_ya sabes de quien saca Alice su hiperactividad? jajajaja_

_bueno siento mucho no poder subir caps cada un tiempo determinado_

_pero ahora voy a empezar con las clases y no tendre mucho tiempo...aun así no os asusteis _

_por ningun concepto voy a dejar esta historia ok? =)_

_bueno desde aqui les invito a que se pasen por una nueva historia, un one-shot _

_que e subido:** Luz de amor**_

_les dejo el sumary para que sepa de que va,_

Edward tiene un trágico accidente que le deja en coma, Bella  
alenterarse decide escribirle un poema, porque ella sabe que aunque estén  
lejosy no pueda pronunciar las palabras que escriba para él su corazón  
mandara laseñal a cuan distancia sea TH - ExB

_ espero recibir rr ya sean buenos o malos_

_graciaas por leerme!_

_**__kK__**  
_


	18. Interrogatorio III

_los personajes perteneces a S.M la historia es mía_

_

* * *

  
_

**17. ****Interrogatorio (III)**

**Jasper POV**

Aquí estaba yo contado a mis cuñados y a mi suegro la primera vez con mi dulce princesa. No había podido evitarlo, ya que mi queridísimo cuñado Edward se había empezado a reír cuando Emmet había intentado contar la primera vez con mi hermana, CON MI HERMANA. Pues le iba a dar su merecido.

Su cara era todo una comedia, miro a su padre buscando ayuda y Carlisle lo único que hizo fue prestar atención a lo que narraba.

…_flashback…_

Allí estaba yo un chico de 20 años enamorado de la mejor amiga de mi hermana, era triste lo se pero no podía evitarlo.

Sonara ridículo y algo psicópata pero me pasaba las tardes espiándolas cuando estaban juntas y en las pocas ocasiones que me la cruzaba salía rápido de su lado para evitar que viera mis mejillas de un intenso rojo.

Y allí estaba yo, sentado en aquella cafetería razonando y buscando una razón para no acercarme a ella y decirle que la amaba, y por patético que suene, no la encontré. Solo tenía miedo a ser rechazado pero peor era vivir en no saber que pasaría.

Así que con la decisión plantada en cada poro de mi piel me levante de aquella mesa y salí, pero mientras lo hacía colisiono contra mi cuerpo algo frágil y pequeño, como acto reflejo estire mis brazos para que no cayera y baje mi mirada para encontrarme con lo que estaba buscando, Alice.

Se disculpo y en ese momento fui conciente de que tenía entre mis brazos a mi ángel. Era la primera vez que la tenia tan cerca de mí, mis manos estaban en su estrecha cintura, tan pequeña y delicada que tuve miedo a que si la soltaba se rompería, así que apreté mi agarre y la acerque mas a mi, como si se tratara de un frágil muñeca de porcelana. No fui consciente de lo que hice hasta que note su perfume y una suave electricidad recorrer por mi cuerpo. Mis ojos recorrieron su rostro y se fijaron en sus labios, parecían tan suaves y dulces que tenía que probarlos, así que poco a poco pero con la necesidad de sentirla cerca, la bese. Sentí sus manos en mi cuello y jugando con mi pelo y mi mundo desapareció. Al separarme sabía que había llegado el momento que estaba esperando y sin más le dije lo que sentía:

- te amo Alice Cullen- al decir las palabras, mi respiración se paro al mismo instante que mi corazón esperando ser rechazado y hacer así que el dolor saliera libre por mi cuerpo.

- yo también te amo Jasper- dijo ella haciendo así que mi respiración volviera a ser normal y mi corazón palpitara de manera salvaje en mi pecho y entonces me beso de la manera mas dulce con la jamás se habían besado dos personas.

Fuimos a dar una vuelta por mi parque favorito y la lleve a un rincón oculto que conocía muy bien, era mi rincón, allí me pasaba las tardes soñando con tenerla conmigo, en mis brazos, besando su piel.

Pero ahora no tenía que soñar con hacerlo porque ahora estaba con ella aquí, en mi rincón, en nuestro rincón a partir de aquel día.

Empezamos a besarnos y la pasión fue consumiendo nuestros cuerpos, ella esta sentada a horcajadas sobre mis piernas, sus manos acariciaban la piel de mi estomago haciendo que millones de descargas eléctricas recorrieran mi cuerpo y que gemidos incontrolables salieran de mis labios. Besaba mi cuello en los lugares y las maneras más excitantes jamás pensadas, mis manos recorrieron su espalda y sin previo aviso quito mi camisa.

No pude contenerme por más tiempo, necesitaba sentir su piel en contacto con la mía, necesitaba que supiera lo que sus manos y sus labios, lo que ella, me estaba haciendo. Le quite la camiseta y el sujetador, la imagen de sus pechos era tan perfecta, empecé a besarle toda piel expuesta de su cuerpo, su sabor era tal que jamás había pensado en probar tal manjar en mi vida.

Nos tumbe en la hierba y empecé a recorrer e investigar su cuerpo con mis manos, quitando a mi paso la ropa que estorbaba. Ella tampoco perdió el tiempo conmigo y empezó a desabrochar mis pantalones.

Una vez tuve todo su cuerpo frente a mi deje que mis ojos gravaran en cada célula de mi cuerpo y mi mente la perfección y hermosura de cada cuerva y de cada detalle. Se sonrojó cuando la mire y yo también lo hice al darme cuenta de que parecería un maniático, pero jamás había visto tanta belleza.

Mis labios reclamaban por sentir de nuevo su suave piel en ellos así que deje un suave recorrido por su estomago hasta su cuello y al llegar allí y notar sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura no pude evitar sentirme mal. Yo iba a ser quien le quitara su virtud, bueno mirándolo bien los dos la íbamos a perder a la vez, pero a ella le dolería.

- puede que duela un poco, pero estaré aquí-le dije mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja con el fin de que no sintiera tanto dolor.

Pero al entrar dentro de ella por sus ojos pude ver el dolor que provocaba, la mire pidiendo perdón y casi sin darme tiempo a mas, empezó a besar mi cuello pidiendo sin palabras que siguiera.

Y así estuvimos amándonos en un rincón solitario del parque. Y ahora era el momento de la historia en el que me sonrojaba al recordarnos corriendo por medio del bosque con nuestras ropas en las manos huyendo de un grupo de personas curiosas.

…_fin del flashback…_

Levante la mirada, bajada a causa de la vergüenza de un final así, y vi que me miraban con los ojos salidos de las cuencas, Carlisle podía jurar que era al que estaban a punto de salirse. Trague saliva dificultosamente y antes siquiera de que pudiera hablar, Emmet empezó a carcajearse seguido de los demás.

Al final, no pude evitar reíme yo también.

- en serio Jasper estas cosas solo os pasan a vosotros- decía Edward entre risas, pero de golpe se puso serio y me miro- pero, por lo que mas quieras no vuelvas a hablarme de estas cosas con mi hermana, ES. MI. HERMANA. MELLIZAA!- me grito, y ahora fui yo quien se rió.

- esto te pasa por reírte de mi Edward- le mire con una sonrisa burlona.

- esta bien, es el turno de Emmet- dijo, y mis ojos estaban en peores condiciones que los de Carlisle cuando acabe de contarles.

**Emmet POV**

Esto era una pelea para hacer rabiar al otro por contarle la situación con su hermana, la verdad, yo había sido quien había empezado con todo esto pero no me importaba saber como había sido la primera vez de mi pequeña…bueno tal vez, pero me serviría para saber si Edward la quería de verdad.

Mientras Jasper contaba su primera vez con la pequeña duende sus ojos brillaban en tal magnitud que no pude evitar sentir el mucho amor que sentía por ella. Edward se puso hecho una furia pero en el fondo sabía que había disfrutado escuchando y viendo en los ojos del rubio todo el amor que profesaba por su hermana.

Y aquí estaban esperando a que empezará a relatar como había sido mi primera vez con mi diosa.

…_Flashback…_

Allí estaba yo, arreglando mi casa para venir con ella, puniendo un pasillo de velas y preparando champán y chocolates para pasar una tarde romántica.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa y abrí ella entro mirando a su alrededor y mirándome me lo agradeció.

Estuvimos sentados en el sofá hablando, pero aquella manera que tenía de moverse para coger chocolates, meterlos en su boca, la manera en que sus labios se manchaban y como su lengua los recorría era la manera más endemoniadamente sexy i excitante que jamás había visto.

Solo viendo como su cuerpo se movía el mío reaccionaba y me controle hasta que puso un chocolate entre mis labios y mientras me besaba lo cogía. No pude hacer nada para evitarlo, cogí su copa y la deje en la mesa, la cogí de la cintura y la senté en mis piernas mientras nos besábamos, profundizamos el beso y mi cuerpo reacciono haciéndose presente.

La deseaba, quería estar con ella pero me controle, por encima de todo era un caballero, y mis manos recorrían sus curvas por encima de la ropa. En el momento en el que sus manos empezaron a quitar mi camisa de la manera más torturante y excitante jamás sentida por mi piel me estremecí y pase mis manos por debajo de su camiseta intentando transmitirle con mi toque aunque fuera un poco de lo que ella me daba.

Me centre en el roce de mis manos en la piel de su cintura y su espalda, poco a poco, le quite la camiseta y la recosté en el sofá. Empecé a besar su cuello, sus pechos y baje por su abdomen hasta la cinturilla de su pantalón donde empecé a quitar el cierre rozando la delicada piel de su cintura haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo.

Nos desnudamos mutuamente, bese cada rincón de su cuerpo y experimente las sensaciones más maravillosas. No era la primera vez para ninguno de los dos, pero con anterioridad no había sentido como aquella corriente eléctrica y aquel fuego tan puro y fiero recorrían mi cuerpo y me hacían estremecer hasta llegar al cielo.

Nos besamos, nos decíamos que nos amábamos, y nos amábamos sobre todas las cosas a nuestro alrededor.

…_fin del Flashback…_

- y así fue nuestra primera vez- dije.

Jasper estaba entre creérselo, no creérselo, llorar, reír…no sabía que hacer. Le mire por un tiempo bastante largo hasta que su cara se recompuso.

- vale, esta bien, no esperaba que fueras tan caballero como para hacer eso- me dijo y después sonrió- gracias por hacer feliz a mi hermana- me dijo y para mi sorpresa me abrazó.

- es ella quien me hace feliz a mi- le dije y luego nos giramos para mirar a los otros dos hombres que había en aquella sala mirándonos.- quien quiere ser el siguiente?- pregunte y vi como Edward se estremecía y miraba a su padre.

- oh no hijo! No me mires a mi- le dijo Carlisle.

- porque, tanta vergüenza te da contarnos como fue con mama?- le pregunto.

- no, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que contar como fue- le dijo.

- lo se- dijo Edward- pero prefiero ser el ultimo- contesto.

Carlisle suspiro.

**Carlisle POV**

Y allí estaba yo, contándoles a estos tres chicos, entre los cuales estaba mi hijo, como había sido la primera vez con Esme, mi dulce Esme.

Solo a ellos se les podía ocurrir esto pero era algo natural y si querían escucharlo yo no sería nadie para evitar que lo hicieran.

- mi historia es algo diferente a las que se llevaban en aquella época- comencé a explicar y ellos me miraron prestando atención.

…_Flashback…_

Recordaba aquellos tiempos, yo y prometida, solíamos ir a cenar a restaurantes caros y a dar paseos por las tardes, me encantaba estar con ella, no podía evitar que cada momento mi mente pensara en ella.

Y allí estaba yo aquella tarde, solo en mi casa puesto que mis padres se habían ido de viaje, sin saber que hacer pero pensando en ella y con la necesidad de tenerla cerca. Sin pensármelo mucho salí y me dirigí a su casa.

Al llegar sus padres me recibieron y me indicaron que estaba en el jardín con las flores, le encantaban las plantas y siempre que tenía ocasión estaba arreglándolas, yo disfrutaba viéndola entre ellas.

Al salir al jardín, la observe, estaba de rodillas arreglando un pequeño rosal, llevaba un vestido de color azul claro y su pelo estaba suelto y se movía con la suave brisa que corría. Me acerqué y las rosas rojas, tan suaves, frágiles y hermosas me recordaron a ella, así que con ayuda de la tijera corte una de ellas y se la puse en el pelo.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo adorable cuando la toque y no pude evitar acariciarlas.

Puesto que sabía que ella no se negaría no pude evitar estar nervioso y morderme el labio mientras la invitaba a cenar, me reí cuando le dije que pasaría a buscarla en una hora y no se separo de mí. Así no podría arreglarse ni yo tampoco.

Le dije que teníamos que separarnos a lo que ella me contesto:

- no quiero hacerlo Carlisle quiero estar entre tus brazos- me miró y me fundí en su ojos.

Ante esa declaración no podía otra cosa que decirle lo que de verdad sentía, así que en un susurro se lo dije.

- no tendrás que hacerlo nunca y si lo deseas esta noche tampoco tendrás que hacerlo.

Al final nos separamos y me fui a arreglar, me puse uno de mis trajes negros junto mi camisa blanca y mi corbata gris. Me peine y salí de casa, todavía faltaba un rato para ir a buscarla pero ver la casa preparada para cenar me estaba matando por tenerla cerca, así que fui a comprar un ramo de rosas blancas, tan puras como ella.

Al llegar a su casa sus padres me recibieron y antes de que pudiera sentarme, a petición suya, escuche unos tacones bajar las escaleras me gire y la reina de todos mis pensamientos estaba bajando las escaleras. Iba vestida de rojo y en su recogido llevaba la rosa roja que supuse era la que le había dado anteriormente.

Me acerque a ella, le bese en la mano y le sonreí, ella me devolvió la sonrisa gustosa. Le di el ramo de rosas y se dirigió a la cocina a dejarlas en agua mientras yo contemplaba cada curva de su cuerpo, la perfección de sus curvas cuando caminaba.

Salimos de su casa y nos dirigimos a la mía, cenábamos mientras hablábamos y reíamos. Al acabar empezamos a bailar, sentir su cuerpo junto al mió, entre mis brazos, hacía estremecer hasta la última célula de mi cuerpo, nos empezamos a mirar a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que eran mi total perdición. No pude contener las ganas de besarla y lo hice, la bese con toda la pasión contenida, la necesitaba y la deseaba, pero no quería hacer nada de lo que se arrepintiera.

Esperaba que se apartara pero no lo hizo sino que cogió mi cuello y profundizo el beso, nos separamos por falta de aire y pude ver el deseo brillando en sus ojos, sus labios hinchados y rojos me incitaron a volver a besarla mientras la dirigía a mi habitación y cerraba la puerta.

La apoye contra la pared y presione ligeramente mi cuerpo contra el suyo mientras besaba la piel descubierta por su vestido mientras ella gemía cogiéndose a mi espalda.

Sus manos quitaron mi corbata, desabrocharon mi camisa y recorrieron la piel expuesta de mi pecho haciendo que millones de sensaciones se colapsaran en mi cuerpo y que un calor sofocante recorriera cada parte de mí. Beso y lamió mi cuello mientras yo buscaba el cierre del vestido, este cayo al suelo mostrándome esas curvas que tanto deseaba y que tan perfectas eran. La abrace y le dije lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza y que era la completa verdad:

- hermosamente perfecta.

La separe de la pared y la lleve a la cama donde desabotono mis pantalones pasando a su vez sus manos por encima de mi erección y haciendo que gimiera. La ayude a quitar mis pantalones y cuando me levante pude ver que se mordía el labio mirando mi cuerpo. La vergüenza me invadió y no pude hacer otra cosa que no fuera besarle cada parte de su cuerpo y quitar las últimas prendas que nos separaban.

Cuando fui consciente de que lo siguiente dolería, intente contener la pasión y todo el amor que tenía por esa mujer salió a la luz.

Entre lentamente en ella, las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y su mismo dolor recorrió mi cuerpo, le limpie cada una de sus lagrimas con mis dedos y le decía una y otra vez que la amaba y que lo sentía

El dolor se paso y volvió a besarme, entonces seguimos moviéndonos de manera sincronizada y mágica, haciéndonos uno solo. Gritamos nuestros nombres y nos decíamos te amos hasta colapsar.

Esa noche estuve con la mujer más hermosa entre mis brazos amándonos durante toda la noche.

…_Fin del Flashback…_

Los chicos me miraron, me fije en mi hijo, su cara estaba roja supongo que presintiendo lo que vendría a continuación, sus ojos estaban brillosos y se mordía el labio con nerviosismo.

- vaya…- dijo Emmet mirándome – menuda nochecita la suya- dijo mientras se reía suavemente.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de ese rojo que hacía años no se ponían y él junto a los demás empezó a reírse.

- papa te…te…has sonrojado?- pregunto mi hijo mirándome con sorpresa y haciendo que mis mejillas todavía subieran de color con mas intensidad, estaba seguro de que Bella a mi lado no era nada.

Pero la vergüenza pasaría rápido para mí y por preguntar acabaría siendo suya. Mire a Edward.

- y bien hijo piensas contarlo hoy?- pregunte con malicia y note sus mejillas en un tono bastante cómico pero no me reí ya que sus ojos brillaban de nuevo con intensidad.

**Edward POV**

Jasper, Emmet y mi padre habían contado como había sido sus primeras veces. Con Jasper no llegue a enfadarme, se veía en sus ojos el amor hacía mi hermana y eso era signo suficiente para hacer que mi enojo se esfumara y prestar atención como si fuera mi propio caso con Bella.

Por otra parte no había podido evitar mirar a mi padre y reírme al comprobar que estaba sonrojado…mi padre sonrojado! Esto no se veía todos los días. Pero la risa se me atraganto cuando me incito a contar mi historia con Bella.

- como sabréis fue ayer después del baile- ellos asintieron.

…_Flashback…_

Después del baile la lleve al jardín regalándole una rosa de este. La abracé por la espalda cuando llegamos al puente y se recostó en la baranda, y empecé a besar su cuello. Su olor me intoxico y no quise que se separara de mi en toda mi vida.

Se giro y nos empezamos a besar demostrando con ese besos el amor que teníamos el uno hacía el otro, pero con el paso del tiempo la pasión y el deseo que sentíamos por el otro se añadió. Al separarnos en busca de aire la mire, se mordió el labio incitándome a cogerlo entre los míos y lo hice. Nos volvimos a besar mientras la apretaba contra mi cuerpo haciendo así que comprobará mi estado.

Al separarnos la duda de que no quisiera esto me carcomía así que intente de preguntárselo, pero me interrumpió asintiendo y besándome.

Mientras ella iba a buscar nuestras cosas llame al hotel que mas me gustaba y donde tenía intenciones de llevarla esta noche aunque esto no hubiera sido así y pedí que lo prepararan todo como había pedido anteriormente.

En el camino le tuve que decir que no íbamos a ir a mi casa, sabía que eso la estaba puniendo nerviosa.

En el ascensor el simple hecho de tener mi mano en su cintura hacía que una sensación de fuego recorriera mis venas, la mire durante todo el trayecto gravando su rostro en mi memoria. Cuando llegamos a la habitación la bese con amor y la hice pasar.

Sus ojos miraron cada pequeño detalle de la habitación, una mesa con champán y el recipiente de fresas, la cama con pétalos y se dirigió al lavabo donde había preparado una bañera con agua caliente y pétalos iluminada por la luz de las velas blancas.

Estaba nervioso no podía negarlo, no sabía si le gustaría pero cuando me busco con la mirada, me beso y me lo agradeció todo atisbo de nerviosismo desapareció. Le pregunte si quería un baño y cuando asintió e intento quitarse los zapatos la cogí de la cintura y la senté en el mármol.

Bese y recorrí sus torneadas y perfectas piernas con mis manos mientras le quitaba los zapatos. Cuando acabe me puse entre sus piernas y la bese, su sabor me volvía loco y era lo único que quería sentir, profundizamos el beso y ella empezó a quitar mi chaqueta y a desabrochar mi camisa.

Bese su cuello mientras sus manos daban tortuosas caricias en mi pecho y abdomen y me acercaba con sus piernas a su cuerpo. Recorrí con mis manos esas curvas que volvían locos a mis ojos y baje la cremallera de su vestido, la cogí de la cintura para ponerla de pie y la gravedad dejo al descubierto la belleza y la luz de un ángel, mi ángel. Su piel blanca a la luz de las velas se veía exquisita, la recorrí con mis ojos y le dije la única palabra que pasaba por mi celebro.

- perfecta- porque simplemente es y era perfecta para mí.

Se acerco y quito mi camisa abierta, sus manos bajaron a mis pantalones tocando mi erección mientras los desabrochaba, vi como se mordía el labio y me miraba. La ayude a bajar mis pantalones. Quitamos las últimas prendas entre besos y la lleve a la bañera.

Me sitúe detrás de ella y quite su recogido dejando su pelo alborotado dándole ese toque salvaje y empecé a besar su cuello y su oreja, esa mujer entera, su sabor, su olor, todo me volvía loco por completo. Mis manos empezaron a recorrer sus piernas y su abdomen y de sus dulces labios empezaron a salir gemidos, haciendo que mi cuerpo reaccionara.

Sin darme cuenta estaba a ahorcajadas sobre mi, me besaba de tal manera por el cuerpo y sus caderas se movían contra las mías, no podía evitar que los jadeos y gemidos salieran de mis labios.

- Bella- la llame, necesitaba que parara para poder formar una frase coherente, pero ella siguió besando mi cuello cuando me contesto.

-¿mmm?

- me estas matando- le dije y sin mas preámbulos la cogí y salí de la bañera hasta dejarla sobre la cama, necesitaba que sintiera de su propia medicina.

Empecé a besar cada rincón de su perfecto y hermoso cuerpo, deleitándome con su sabor hasta llegar a su punto. La bese y deje que los gemidos procedentes de sus labios recorrieran mi cuerpo dándome a entender que aquello que hacía estaba bien, sus manos estaban enredadas en mi pelo y su cuerpo se retorcía bajo mis caricias. El delicioso sabor de su intimidad me encendió más.

Me empujo cuando acabe y me devolvió las caricias dadas en su cuerpo, su lengua jugaba conmigo y no pude evitar gemir su nombre y jadear. Cuando acabo no aguante mas, aunque acababa de liberarme haber visto la forma con la que jugaba con mi cuerpo me encendió.

Me puse encima suyo el fuego consumía mis venas y cada parte de mi cuerpo, la bese con necesidad y ella abrió sus piernas dándome permiso para lo siguiente. La bese con delicadeza y empecé a entrar en ella despacio.

De sus ojos llenos de dolor salieron lágrimas que hicieron que mi corazón se rompiera, quite con tiernos besos sus lágrimas y le repetía una y otra vez que la amaba.

Cuando el dolor desapareció empezó a besarme de nuevo y nos fundimos en un mismo movimiento, mirando nuestros ojos, nuestras caras de placer, sus labios hinchados y escuchaba deliciosos gemidos procedentes de su boca. Llegamos juntos al paraíso y cuando recuperamos la respiración nos fuimos a duchar y seguir amándonos durante toda la noche.

_...Fin del flashback…_

Hay estaba mi historia de la primera vez, aunque cuando empecé a contarlo no pude evitar recordar el juego con las fresas que fue a continuación.

Cuando pude salir de mi ensoñación mire a los hombres que tenía a mi alrededor, mi padre tenía ojos brillosos y una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Mire a mis cuñados, Jasper estaba mirándome, tenía un sonrisa y ojos soñadores. Y Emmet me estaba mirando mientras pasaba su brazo por mi hombro y me acercaba a él.

- así que noche salvaje con mi hermanita?- pregunto.

- no Emmet, noche de amor- conteste mientras le miraba a los ojos y veía una gran sonrisa posada en sus labios.

-lo se, lo vi en tus ojos mientras lo explicabas- dijo.

Después nos abrazamos los cuatro y cada uno se puso a soñar despierto, yo soñaba con mi dulce novia, en toda ella, su sonrisa, su perfume, sus ojos…en ella.

Al rato las chicas bajaron y cenamos, no podía evitar mirar a cada pareja y recordar la historia de cada uno de ellos, todas románticas y apasionadas, mire a Bella que se sentaba a mi lado y supe en ese momento mas que nunca que el amor que sentía por ella era mayor que muchos, pero no superaba a ninguno de los de esa casa, como ellos tampoco superaban el nuestro.

Porque sabía que en esa casa, había cuatro hombres y cuatro mujeres todos ellos amantes del deseo, la pasión y de la perdición pero también del amor y la ternura.

* * *

_Olaaa!!! =)_

_Siento mucho el retraso en subir el cap pero como dije estoy con los estudios y_

_no dispongo de mucho tiempo libre…mis mas sinceras disculpas y _

_espero poder subir como muy tarde cada dos semanas._

_Bueno ahora a temas del cap, espero que les haya gustado como a acabado el interrogatorio por parte de los chicos y ya saben lo que sintieron cada uno de ellos su primera vez :)_

_Bueno espero que les guste y ya saben dejen sus rr dandole al botoncito verde de abajo _

_Sean buenos o malos los acepto._

_Y ya saben que pueden pasarse por mi otra historia (one-shot) y dejar su firmita por allí._

_Mil gracias a todas por leerme y por animarme a continuar! Y lo siento de veras por el retraso! _

_**__kK__**_


	19. Jacob

_los personajes pertenecen a S.M _

_**toda la ropa en mi profile**_

**18.**** Jacob.**

**Bella POV**

El tiempo pasó con normalidad.

Dos semanas después la pequeña duende estaba emocionada desde la mañana, cuando le preguntamos que le pasaba, nos dijo con una gran sonrisa y dando pequeños botes que ese fin de semana iríamos todos a la discoteca y que después de mucho tiempo conoceríamos a Jacob.

Edward puso mala cara pero no dijo nada, yo quería saber que era lo que le llevaba a tener esa actitud tan seria cada vez que se nombraba a ese chico. Quise preguntar pero la campana sonó y tuvimos que irnos a clases.

Esa tarde, como no, fuimos a comprar los atuendos perfectos para la discoteca. Juro, por todo lo sagrado, que intente por todos los medios no ir, pero Alice me arrastro, literalmente, al coche y al centro comercial mientras Rose, Ángela y los chicos se reían.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, la duendecillo no quiso comprar ropa normal, sino que nos llevo a una tienda de ropa china.

- Alice…que hacemos aquí?- pregunto Rosalie.

- Fácil, este sábado por la noche la discoteca hace una fiesta temática china,¿ no es genial?- nos pregunto dando, otra vez, pequeños saltitos mientras aplaudía.

Todos asentimos sin mucho entusiasmo y empezamos a mirar ropa.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!- todos nos giremos asustados a la dirección del grito, era el probador donde estaba Ángela. Alice y yo abrimos la cortina y vimos a mi amiga con un vestido perfecto para ella.- chicas me encanta!- nos dijo.

Alice y yo solamente asentimos mirando el bonito vestido negro sin mangas y hasta la rodilla con flores rosas en su cuerpo. Para completar su vestuario llevaba unas bailarinas negras con un lazo.

Yo para mi sorpresa y la de los demás, fui la segunda chica en conseguir vestido. Era en color azul eléctrico, con dragones dorados por todo mi cuerpo y dos pequeñas oberturas desde mis rodillas hasta mitad de mi muslo. Mis bailarinas al igual que los dragones eran dorados.

Nunca olvidare a Alice saltando hacia el probador con su vestido en las manos, hasta que llego, es mas juraría que mientras se cambiaba de ropa seguía botando. Pero cuando salio solo pude ponerme a saltar con ella, parecía una pequeña niña con su vestidito. Simplemente era para ella, era de color rojo anaranjado con los laterales en negro y falda de volantes hasta la rodilla, y el complemento estrella de su vestido eran dos pequeños cubre moños, ya la podía ver con ellos puestos y su gran sonrisa. Sus zapatos eran unas lindas bailarinas del mismo color que su vestido.

Rose simplemente salió sonriente del probador con un precioso vestido negro con flores granates, parecía la mayor del grupo, pero eso no quitaba lo hermosa que se veía con él. Las bailarinas eran en color granate haciendo juego con los detalles de su vestido.

Los chicos eran un caso perdido, hasta el momento solo habían estado mirando ropa sin probarse nada, todos decían que eso no era para ellos. Pero ese momento no duro mucho solo hasta que Alice les dijo que si no querían escoger su ropa les pondría una mucho peores y asustados empezaron a probarse todos los conjuntos que les debamos.

Al final todos encontraron sus conjuntos.

Jasper iba con un conjunto de pantalón y camiseta negros junto con unas bambas negras como todos los chicos.

Ben iba con unos hakama (pantalones) a rayas grises i blancas, con un quimono negro y una chaqueta negra y detalles blancos.

Emmet iba bastante parecido que Ben, sus pantalones eran a rayas iguales y su quimono era negro.

Y para acabar Edward, el simplemente iba…perfecto con un quimono color negro que se ajustaba a su cintura y hacia resaltar su blanca piel.

El sábado llegó y por la tarde fue todo una tortura para mi, estuvimos muchas horas arreglándonos para parecer chinas de verdad. Nuestros ojos iban muy perfilados y nuestros labios pintados de colores pasteles. Todas íbamos con unos moños cogidos con pinzas o palos chinos y Alice llevaba dos moñitos cubiertos.

Los chicos por otra parte se echaron el pelo para atrás, Edward parecía que se había puesto un bote entero de gomina para mantenerlo en su lugar, pero merecía la pena por ver como le quedaba.

- bien chicos-dijo Alice una vez todos preparados- es hora de irse y pasarlo bien.

Llegamos muy rápido y la verdad ya no me extrañaba, los Cullen conducían que daba vértigo.

Como la vez anterior no tuvimos que hacer cola, cosa que agradecí porque ya empezaba a refrescar. Al entrar Jasper y Alice estaban hablando con un chico de piel morena, pelo largo y ojos profundos que nos saludó.

- hola- dijo mi novio con cara seria.

- hey Edward cuanto tiempo sin vernos como has estado?- le pregunto.

- bien- rodé los ojos ante su falta de palabras, que diantres le pasaba?

- mmm…me llamo Jacob- me dijo.

-Bella- conteste con una sonrisa.

- ya tenía ganas de conocerte la pequeña Ali no hace mas que hablar de ti- en ese momento los demás se incorporaron a la conversación.

Me gire en dirección a Edward y el me devolvió la mirada con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, tenía que preguntarle cual era el motivo por el que se comportaba así y lo haría pronto.

Jacob se tuvo que ir de nuevo a la barra y nosotros nos dirigimos a la planta superior donde estuvimos la vez anterior pero con un mobiliario oriental. Los demás no tardaron mucho en irse a bailar pero yo me negaba a moverme de mi asiento hasta que Edward me respondiera a mi pregunta.

- cariño, que te pasa?- le pregunte mirándole a los ojos.

- nada- contesto esquivando mi mirada.

- no me digas que nada, sabes que puedes confiar en mi Edward, porque no me quieres contar que te pasa con él?- le pregunte al borde del llanto…porque no podía confiar en mi? Acaso le había decepcionado alguna vez? Acaso no había estado siempre con él?

- Bella- me miro a los ojos- lo siento, pero esto…es muy difícil para mi- me dijo mirándome a los ojos y de nuevo bajando la mirada.

- de acuerdo- si él no quería hablar, no sería yo quien le obligara.

Me levante y empecé a caminar cuando me cogió de la mano.

- no te vallas, por favor- su voz estaba rota por el dolor, me gire y la imagen que vi rompió mi corazón.

Sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban tristes y apagados, las lágrimas luchaban por no salir y su labio temblaba un poco por aguantar los sollozos.

No podía verle así, e hice lo único que pude hacer, lo abracé mientras le consolaba. Sus sollozos empezaron a salir de su boca mientras se apretaba a mi cuerpo. _Sea lo que sea lo que le haya echo Jacob tiene que ser duro_ pensé.

Poco a poco sus sollozos se hicieron mas suaves y su respiración volvió a ser normal, cuando me miró sus ojos estaban rojos y en sus mejillas estaban los rastros de las saladas lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos. Con mis pulgares quite las marcas de su cara.

- así estas mas guapo- le dije mientras sonreía tiernamente. Al instante sus labios se curvaron y me besó.

- siento haberte hecho pasar por esto- me dijo al acabar el beso y posar su frente en la mía.

- no te preocupes, siempre que lo necesites estaré contigo- le dije.

- quiero…quiero contártelo Bella- me dijo y sus ojos afirmaron sus palabras- pero no creo que este sea el lugar adecuado para hacerlo.

Asentí y le cogí de la mano para levantarle.

- entonces vamos a otro lugar- le dije y el negó con la cabeza.

- no podemos Bella- le mire con cara de interrogante y contesto- hemos venido a pasárnoslo bien y todavía no hemos bailado.

- tonterías Edward, sabes que no me gusta bailar y no quiero pasármelo bien si tu no estas bien.- le dije mientras cogía su cara entre mis manos- por favor vámonos, si quieres podemos bailar esta noche en tu habitación.- al instante en que dije eso mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

-mmm…es una idea interesante me pregunto que tipo de baile haremos- dijo mientras pasaba su nariz por mi cuello.

- eso lo pensaremos después hablar- le dije seria intentando de que su toque no me afectara.

- de acuerdo- dijo- vamos.

Nos despedimos de los demás y nos dirigimos a casa. Al llegar salimos del volvo y subimos a la habitación.

Se sentó en su cama hundiendo su cara en sus manos, yo me puse de rodillas frente a él y cogí sus manos entre las mías.

- yo..no se como hacerlo Bella- dijo después de un tiempo en silencio- él..hizo algo que…que no le perdonare nunca- su labio volvía a temblar y las lagrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos.

Me senté a su lado en la cama y el se abrazó a mi cintura con su cabeza en mis piernas.

-no quie-ro…qu-que te pase nada- decía entre sollozos mientras le acariciaba el pelo y le daba tiernos besos en la cabeza.

- no me pasara nada Edward. Porque dices eso?- le pregunte.

-él…- fue su única contestación y después sollozos, no entendía nada Jacob quería hacerme daño? Porque? No nos conocíamos de nada.- él si-siem-pre…os hace da-da-ño- me dijo.

- a quien le hace daño?- pregunte.

- a-a…todas- pude notar que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por parar de llorar o al menos controlarlo y poder hablar, después de un tiempo sus sollozos se hicieron inaudibles- él le hizo daño Bella, le pego, la violo y la maltrato- me dijo.

- a quien Edward? A quien le hizo eso?- le pregunte, no aguantaba mas tanta intriga.

- a Elisabeth-contesto- …era..mi mejor amiga a los 15 años.

**Edward POV**

Sabía que no podría estar con las cosas calladas por siempre. Así que mientras Bella me acariciaba el pelo empecé a narrar la historia de Elisabeth.

-Eli y yo nos hicimos amigos a los 13 años, éramos dos almas solitarias que se juntaban para no serlo. Nos parecíamos en muchas cosas, sus ojos eran del mismo tono que los míos y su pelo, aunque parezca raro, también. Teníamos gustos muy parecidos y compartíamos todas nuestras cosas, puesto que no teníamos muchos secretos…

* Mi familia no la conocía, aunque fuimos amigos durante dos años, nunca se la había presentado a los demás, ellos siempre estaban con otra gente y yo solo la tenía a ella. Estuvimos dos años viéndonos en la biblioteca todas las tardes, hablábamos, nos reíamos y hacíamos los deberes juntos.

* Jacob era uno de los chicos de mi clase y siempre se lo pasaba bomba molestándome, incluso llegó a pegarme para reírse de mi junto a todos los demás. Nadie me ayudo nunca, yo era un marginado y no le importaba a nadie, pero un día Eli vio como me pegaban a través de la ventana y se enfrentó a él…ella acabo en el suelo con su cara desfigurada por el golpe que le dio- una solitaria lagrima bajo por mi mejilla al decir esas palabras.- Nunca me perdonare por no haber hecho algo en ese momento.

* Jacob la amenazó diciendo que si le decía a alguien que le había pasado lo pagaría caro. Nos inventamos una escusa para no decírselo a nuestras familias, pero otro día mientras me volvía a pegar vino el director. Pensó que fue Eli quien le aviso, pero no fue así. No quiso escuchar…y una tarde poco después de separarme de ella para ir a casa escuche un grito. Corrí en esa dirección pero tarde mucho en llegar a donde estaban. –Sollozos y lagrimas incontrolables salían de mi garganta- Cuando llegue le estaba dando una paliza, ella no se movía y el no paraba de darle golpe tras golpe. Chillé, no pude hacer otra cosa que chillar e ir hacía donde estaba pero el muy gallina salió corriendo.

* Cuando llegue al lado de Elisabeth estaba toda llena de sangre, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, no hablaba, no se movía. Sus pantalones y su camiseta estaban rasgados. Yo …yo no sabía que hacer…no tenía teléfono para llamar a una ambulancia así que fui corriendo a mi casa, corrí como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida.

*Mis padres estaban en casa y cuando me vieron llegar se preocuparon al verme lleno de sangre, no podía hablar así que solo cogí de la mano a mi padre y en mi otra mano su maletín y empecé a correr de nuevo, Carlisle seguía mis pasos.

* Cuando llegamos donde estaba mi amiga, la cara de mi padre se horrorizo, cogió su maletín y la reviso, por los gestos que hacía mi padre pude saber que no estaba bien. Empecé a llorar antes de que me dijera nada, caí de rodillas al suelo y me hice daño, pero no me importo, me arrastre hacia donde estaba y la cogí en brazos. Las ambulancias y los policías empezaron a llegar y allí estaba yo con el cuerpo de mi mejor amiga entre mis brazos, llorando y pidiéndole que no se fuera…intentaron separarme pero yo no podía.

* Nos llevaron al hospital, quise seguirla a donde la llevaban pero mi padre no me dejó continuar, me cogió en brazos y me dejó llorar. Cuando me calme la policía y mis padres me preguntaron si la conocía y si sabía quien le había hecho eso, se lo conté todo.

* Pero eso no soluciono nada, si, mandaron a Jacob a un reformatorio, pero Eli a los pocos días murió después de varias intervenciones.

*Nunca le dijimos lo que paso a mis hermanos.

No podía controlar más los sollozos, Bella me abrazó mientras lloraba hasta que poco a poco me dormí.

**Bella POV**

Ahora lo entendía todo, entendía su comportamiento serio y distante con Jacob, y también su lado posesivo conmigo. Aun tenía dudas sobre algunas cosas, pero ahora no era momento de preguntarlas.

Edward necesitaba desahogarse y dormir. Con cuidado le quite los zapatos y la ropa y le puse el pijama. Yo también me cambie, me metí a la cama, nos tape y le abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

_Olaaaaa!! =)_

_Siento mucho, muchísimo el retraso_

_Seran capaces de perdonarme?? _

_Espero que si, y tambien siento mucho que el cap sea tan corto_

_Pero es que no e tenido tiempo para escribir y _

_Cuando lo e tenido no e estado nada inspirado para hacerlo_

_Así que…lo siento_

_Tambien siento si hay alguna fan de Jacob, esta no es una historia para el _

_Espero sus rr, sean buenos o malos!_

_Besos_

_**__Kk__**_


End file.
